Four's A Charm: The Children Of Light
by Princess Pinky
Summary: Sequel to, The Blessed Ones. Jealousy still lingers around Pam, as Persia still tries to find her place in the family. Prue and Pandora are trying to cope without Andy, as Pearl and Brandon's friendship grows. Plus, what will become of Pandora's gift?
1. Hart And Soul

A/N: This is the sequal to, "The Blessed Ones". It is the fifth in my series. I hope you will all like this as much as the first four. There is a list at the bottom of the desrciptions, with the main characters and their powers. winter blaze, CharmedAli, & CuteLittleBritt: Hey y'all, I'm so happy that you gave me your opinions! Thanks for being totally cool (that sounded "so four years ago) reviewers! :-D charmedsisters: Well, in that future in "Charmed At Last", things were different. Every little thing can alter the course of time. In the "first" future, Pearl didn't meet Brandon until much later on in her life, but now she met him at 8, so that has a major impact on things. Since Piper thought she would only have one daughter, her sleeping with Leo more often and not thinking that it would effect her, might have also changed things. In the other future, Piper never got pregnant, so Persia was never "magically drawn" to her birth family. Although she may have searched for them later, we'll never know. But if you'd like, I could see about writing it into the fic, just to settle any confusion. ;) wyatt333: I'm glad you liked the Persia bit, I thought it was fitting. peanut2lb: Aww, you're welcome! I'm super happy that you liked the Prue & Andy moments! And there will definitely be more Prue & Andy in the sequel. Zythe: Oh! I'm so happy that you noticed how the doors were shut. I think that they should eventually have Paige orb the Manor doors shut (maybe for the, dear Goddess, series finale)? Ya know, starting with Prue and ending with Paige? Anyway, ya know, bringing back James is a REALLY good idea! lol I just might do that! The Wiccaning is a good idea too....Maybe you should be writing this? About those celtic symbols, that would be cool, as long as your not going out of your way or anything. Thanks for the wonderful review! Parker's Pretender: I'm glad you like Prissy's name. :) Thanks for sharing your thoughts! Jenny: Yes, I will be updating the pictures, right after this is posted, in fact. (Still working on those pictures that aren't working....I just don't get it!) money makes me smile: Wow, that is a really sweet comment! Thanks for reviewing and you have a Happy Holiday(s) too! For those the you who haven't read "Charmed At Last", "Family Affair", "Together Forever As One", & "The Blessed Ones"; I advise you to do so. Here is a short summary of the four....

"Charmed At Last" - Summary: Piper & Leo are married and have been trying to have children for a while now. Phoebe and Cole are dating but they still haven't figured a way around the whole bounty hunter situation; Cole never became The Source and is still Balthezor. The Source was never vanquished, either. Paige and Glenn are just beginning to date, as in, a serious relationship. Glenn goes away on another trip, when Paige finds out she's pregnant. She tells her sisters and then they are attacked by a demon. That's when their eldest sister, who had supposidly died, comes and saves their lives. The truth that Prue never died is revealed and that Paige's pregnancy has allowed her to return home. They must begin their real destiny, with the, Power of Four. When Glenn returns, Paige tells him that she is pregnant; they soon are married. A few months later Paige gives birth to a beautiful baby girl named, Pearlinda Melody Belland, Pearl for short. In the finale, Piper finds out that she is pregnant. By this time, Pearl is about 6 months old.

"Family Affair" - Summary: This takes place almost 2 years after the finale of "Charmed At Last". Paige's daughter, Pearl, is almost 3-years-old and Piper's daughter, Phiona, is almost 2-years-old. Paige and Glenn are happily married and so are Piper and Leo. The story starts off with Phoebe and Cole's wedding; Phoebe is also about 4 months pregnant with her and Cole's first child. Prue is still single and recieves a 3rd power during this time. The sisters and their husbands go through the traumatic time of yet a 3rd Halliwell pregnancy and soon Phoebe gives birth to a healthy baby girl named, Pamela Victoria Turner, Pam for short. Then the sisters must deal with all the trouble that normal toddlers get into, plus the added effect of magic from two little witch-whitelighter-mortals, while learning how to control a newborn witch-demoness-mortal.

"Together Forever As One" - Summary: This takes place about 1 year after Pam's first birthday. Pearl is now about 5-years-old and in Kindergarten, Phiona is about 4-years-old, & Pam is about 2-years-old. For Piper & Leo, Phoebe & Cole, and Paige & Glenn; things are going smoothly. Considering they have wild little magical children to look after. Prue is still single. The story starts off on Prue's 34th birthday. She is feeling kind of down since each of her sister's has a wonderful little girl and she is yet to have a child, but in the future, she saw that she had a daughter. Then as a surprise for her birthday, The Elders allow Andy Trudeau to return for 24 hours, to spend with Prue. He isn't a ghost/spirit during this 24 hour period, but just as alive as everyone else. Prue and Andy make up for lost time and then sleep together before Andy has to leave again. 1 month after Prue & Andy's night together, Prue finds out she is pregnant, with Andy's child! Now Prue must face going through a magical pregnancy and trying to be a single mom. Sure her sisters, brother-in-laws, and nieces will be there for her but nothing can replace a husband and a father for her child.

"The Blessed Ones" - Summary: This takes place 2 years after Pandora's first birthday. Pearl is 8-years-old, Phiona is 7-years-old, Pam is 5-years-old, & Pandora is 3-years-old. The Halliwell sisters have decided to take their children out of public school, starting this year. Pearl, Phiona, & Pam now go to a small school, taught by, The Star Coven. Not only do they learn what they would normally learn, but they also are taught how to use their powers, the history of magic, and they can interact with magical children their own age. Pearl, Phiona, Pam, and Pandora are the Blessed Ones; the most powerful good witches that exist, as of this time period. But then a young teenage girl shows up at the door of the Halliwell Manor. Everyone finds out that Phoebe had kept not only a secret in New York, but a daughter! The daughter that she and the evil witch James Kline had together, when Phoebe was 19-years-old. Her daughter's name is Persia Patty Halliwell and has the power of electrokinesis; the ability to create and control electricity. She is very powerful. Then Piper discovers some shocking news. She's pregnant again! Her mother, Patty, comes to her and tells her that her unborn child is half of a prophecy, called 'The Children Of Light'. Persia is the other half. Together, both girls rival the Blessed Ones in power. Piper had her and Leo's second daughter and names her Prissandra Leona Wyatt. Little Prissandra has the power of photokinesis; the ability to create and control light. Pearl also gains a new power and a best friend, who could possibly become even more.

Main Characters & Their Powers:

Prudence (Prue) Halliwell - Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Phasing

Piper Halliwell Wyatt - Temporal Stasis (Freezing), Molecular Acceleration (Exploding)

Phoebe Halliwell Turner - Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy

Paige Halliwell Belland - Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Partial Healing, Sensing Evil, Sensing, Shapeshifting

Leo Wyatt - Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Harmless Light Balls, Levi-orbing, Shapeshifting, Multi-lingual

Cole Turner - Shimmering, Energy Balls

Glenn Belland - Mortal

Persia Patty Halliwell - Electrokinesis

Pearlinda (Pearl) Melody Belland - Exploding Light Balls, Healing

Phiona Melinda Wyatt - Orb-telekinesis

Pamela (Pam) Victoria Turner - Shimmering

Pandora Angel Trudeau - Telepathy

Prissandra Leona Wyatt - Photokinesis

Brandon Jonathon Fargo - Teleportation

**_The Children Of Light  
Chapter 1: Hart And Soul_**

Piper Wyatt carried her 1½-year-old into her room and laid her down on the changing table. _Messy diapers._ She thought, as she wrinkled her nose and the nasty smell. "Definitely not one of the perks to parenthood." She muttered, as she tossed the dirty diaper into the diaper bin. Then she cleaned Prissandra up and put her into a fresh diaper. "There we go, sweetie! All is good!"

Prissandra Wyatt giggled happily and wiggled her fingers and toes.

"Let's go get you a bottle, missy." Piper said. She picked up her youngest daughter and walked out of her room, down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Paige Belland glanced up from her laptop. "Hey Piper. What's up?"

"Feeding time. I needed to grab a bottle from the fridge. You?" Piper responded, as she pulled a bottle from the fridge and then walked over and took a seat next to her baby sister.

"Just surfin' the web." Paige replied, as she clicked onto a new site.

Piper supported Prissandra and then placed the bottle into the baby's mouth. "Anything interesting?"

Prissandra grasped the bottle with both hand and sucked from the bottle like there was no tomorrow.

"Not really." Paige replied. She scooted her chair closer to Piper and reached down to tickle Prissandra's neck with her fingers.

Prissandra twitched her nose.

"Oh! Maybe she'll be the next Tabitha?" Paige said, as she reffered to Samantha Stephens' daughter on the hit T.V. show, 'Bewitched'.

"Shh! I don't want my daughter to think it's okay to turn her friends into butterflies." Piper scolded, as she thought of the episode where Tabitha turned her friend into a butterfly and then Samantha had to run around trying to find the 'butterfly', so she could reverse the magic.

Paige laughed. "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

Prissandra dropped the empty bottle.

Paige held out her hand and the bottle orbed into her hand, instead of dropping to the floor. Her power had been growing and she'd been able to control telekinetically orbing things without calling for them lately. She placed the bottle on the table and smiled.

Prissandra giggled.

"Yes! You're a good little witch, aren't you? A goody two slippers!" Paige said, as she reffered to the ruby slippers from 'The Wizard Of Oz'.

Prissandra giggled again.

Leo Wyatt orbed in, holding a limp woman's body.

"Whoa! What the heck is going on?!" Piper exclaimed.

"We have problems!" Leo said, as he gently laid the limp woman's body on the kitchen floor.

"Yeah, I would say so! We have a dead woman's body on our kitchen floor!" Piper said.

"She's not dead, Piper. Her soul was removed from her body and if we can't get her soul back in her body soon, she'll die." Leo said.

"Who is she? Where's her soul? Who did this? And how do we fix it?" Paige blurted out.

"This is Mary Hart. She's a future whitelighter, but she was attacked by a Soul Hound. A Sould Hound is a specific breed of demon that looks for creatures with the purest souls that they can find, then they have the power to separate the soul from the body of the creature. If the soul isn't returned to the body within fourty-eight hours, then the body dies, and the Soul Hound gets to feed off the soul. The purer the soul, the stronger the Soul Hound becomes." Leo filled in.

"And since Mary is a future whitelighter, her soul must be pretty pure?" Paige filled in.

"Exactly." Leo replied.

"How long has her soul be out of her body?" Piper asked.

"Thirty-eight hours. We just found her." Leo said.

"That means we have ten hours." Paige said, as she did her mental math. "How do we find these, Soul Hound things?"

Cole Turner shimmered in. "I just found out that a breed of demons called Sould Hounds have been setting off a lot of attacks lately."

"Waaay ahead of ya, Cole." Piper said. She stood up and switched Prissandra in her arms. She nodded her head towards Mary. "Our latest victim."

"You don't und..." Cole was cut off.

Prudence Halliwell, Prue for short, came running into the room. "Guess what!" She jumped up, excitedly. "I'm getting a raise, since my photo shoots have been so good lately! This means more flexible work hours!" She grinned. She walked over to Paige, still not noticing the frowns on the faces of everyone in the room. "Well?" She asked.

A demon flared into the room, before anyone could say a word.

"A Sould Hound!" Cole yelled, as he charged up an energy ball and threw it at the demon.

The Soul Hound dodged the energy ball and waved his hands, flinging a neon purple ball of color at Paige.

Prue grabbed Paige's arm to push her out of the way.

Cole ran at Prue, grabbing her shoulder, to keep her out of the path of the purple ball. The purple light ball hit him. He was still holding onto Prue and was still hand her hand on Paige.

Prissandra waved her tiny hands and a blinding light filled the room. When the light cleared, Cole and the 2 youngest Halliwell sisters were on the floor. Prissandra held out her tiny hand and sent a laser type beam at the Soul Hound, vanquishing him. She giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Prue! Couldn't you see that we were busy?!" Piper scolded.

"I didn't know! I was just excited about my new job!" Cole responded, defensively, as he got up.

"Cole, I was talking to Prue....Wait a minute! Prue?!" Piper gaped, as she stared at Cole.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**

A/N: I know, this isn't my best work, but I think that it gets a little better after these initial chapters.


	2. Walk Like A Man, Think Like A Woman

A/N: I'm really happy to see such a promising response to the first chapter! I can't thank you all enough! wyatt333: Prissandra - 1½, Pandora - 4, Pam - 6, Phiona - 8, Pearl 9, Brandon 9, Persia - 15, Paige - 33, Phoebe - 34, Piper - 37, Prue - 39. Phyre: Actually, yeah. ;) You're the only person who caught onto that. lol Go you! PrUe AnD AnDy: Nope, they're still enemies. Prue and Paige have sided against Cole (I love that tension that the situation creates). peanut2lb: Well, everyone's gotta have their moments, right? lol Maybe Prue's just been hanging around Phoebe too long? kaz: It's really cool of you to review; thanks so much! I hope you'll continue to be satisfied with my fic. :)

**_The Children Of Light  
Chapter 2: Walk Like A Man, Think Like A Woman_**

Paige raised her hand. "Over here. I'm Cole." She got up.

Prue also stood up and her eyes were wide, as she stared at Paige. "Oh, no freakin' way! I'm Paige!"

Piper's mouth hung open. "What's going on here?!"

"They've obviously switched bodies." Leo observed.

"Obviously!" Piper echoed. "But how?"

Leo thought back for a moment. "Well..When the demon went to attack Paige, Prue grabbed her to shove her out of the way. Then Cole grabbed Prue, to shove her out of the way. The soul ball hit Cole, but they were still connected. Maybe, since they were connected, it switched their souls instead of taking them out of their bodied..."

"So...." Piper began, as she pointed to Cole. "You're Prue...You're.." She pointed to Prue. "Paige..And that means.." She looked at Paige. "You're Cole.."

Cole/Paige nodded.

Prue/Cole and Paige/Prue looked angry. "No way!"

"How do we fix this?" Piper asked.

"It's never happened before. I'll go talk to The Elders." Leo orbed out.

Paige/Prue glared angrily at Cole/Paige. "Get out of my body!" She raved. The windows began to rattle and everything in the kitchen began to tremble.

"I can't!" Cole/Paige yelled back. "Do you actually think I want to be you?!"

"Paige..." Piper warned.

"You disgust me!" Paige/Prue fumed. Suddenly the cabinet doors came flying open and plates went flying around the kitchen.

"Whoa!" Piper yelled. She held up her hand and froze the room. "Paige! Calm down or you'll reck havoc with Prue's power!"

"Well then why doesn't Prue tell me how to use her power?" Paige/Prue asked. She waited for an answer, but didn't get one. "Prue?" She looked over at Prue/Cole and found Prue/Cole frozen in place. "How did you freeze Prue?" She saw Cole/Paige, who was still moving.

"I..I.." Piper stuttered.

"Because your powers don't work on your sisters....But since I'm in your sisters body and she's in mine, and your powers do work on me, she froze." Cole/Paige replied.

"What?! This is so screwed up!" Paige/Prue yelled.

Piper waved her hand, unfreezing Prue/Cole.

"Paige sto...." Prue/Cole stopped in mid sentence, as she saw the frozen plates. "What happened?"

"Piper froze the plates....And you." Cole/Paige said, a little too smugly.

"How? Her powers don't work on her sisters!" Prue/Cole snapped.

"But they do work on me and you're in my body...." Cole/Paige said, with a smirk.

Prue/Cole narrowed her eyes, forgetting she didn't have her powers, but nothing happened.

"You have my powers, remember?" Cole/Paige said. "So I guess I can do...." Suddenly Prue/Cole orbed out and then orbed in, flying at the wall.

"Prue!" Piper yelled. She waved her hand, freezing Prue/Cole, before Prue/Cole could hit the wall. She glared at Cole/Paige. "Don't you ever do that again..." She warned. angrily.

"I swear, I only thought it! I didn't mean to..I just wanted to threaten her.." Cole/Paige defended.

"Paige's power has grown, remember? She can orb things just by thinking." Piper snapped. She walked over to Prue/Cole and grabbed Prue/Cole's hand, pulling Prue/Cole into the standing position, and breaking the freeze.

"Oh! I outta...." Prue/Cole fumed, then an energy ball appeared in her hand.

"No!" Piper yelped. She waved her hand, exploding the energy ball in Prue/Cole's hand. "Time out!"

Cole/Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Not literally." Piper added. She waved her hand. "Prue, Paige, to the attic. Cole, with me."

"But Piper!" Prue/Cole complained. "I can't be a man! Least of all...." She pointed to Cole/Paige. "Him!"

"Look, you've been a man before, remember? You have experience! Just walk like a man and think like a woman! You'll do fine!" Piper replied. She grabbed Cole/Paige's hand and walked them into the other room.

Paige/Prue looked at Prue/Cole. "You've been a man before?"

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	3. Cross My Hart

A/N: When I talk about Phoebe meeting Prudence Wentworth (Melinda Warren's daughter), I know it never happened in the show. It happened in one of the "Charmed" books titled, "Whispers From The Past". And just so there's no confusion, I'll explain what books and what episodes have taken place in my series. (Since it did begin in season 4.) For the episodes, seasons 1-3 all happened. "Charmed Again, Part One", "Charmed Again, Part Two", "Hell Hath No Fury", "Enter The Demon", "Size Matters", "A Knight To Remember", "A Paige From The Past", "Lost And Bound", & "Saving Private Leo". Of course the last 3 episodes that I mentioned never had the whole Cole's marriage proposal thing and Cole without powers and stuff. But the Paige going back in time thing took place, the Tyler thing took place, and Leo's war 'buddies' coming back to get revenge took place. With the books, all the books with Prue took place. The books featuring Paige are as follows. "Spirit Of The Wolf", "Garden Of Evil", "Date With Death", "Dark Vengeance", "Shadow Of The Sphinx", "Something Wiccan This Way Comes", "Mist And Stone", & "Mirror Image". Just so you know, I may refer to these 'adventures' again, later on in my series. Also, I've updated all the pictures (although it may take a while for them to appear on my bio page, it always does). ALL the pictures should be working properly now (I've even added a picture of Brandon, for this fic). winter blaze: lol You're welcome. :) (Good luck with that report!) peanut2lb: LOL I bet he would've flipped! I'm sure it would have been entertaining as hell! Damn writers, they just had to kill him though, despite him being so awesome! Zythe: Oh, sorry 'bout the confusion. Prue is in Cole's body (Prue/Cole), Paige is in Prue's body (Paige/Prue), and Cole is in Paige's body (Cole/Paige). Phyre: There will be more Persia (after all, this is titled, "The Children Of Light"). Yeah, poor Piper. lol I have been thinking about what new power to give her, but I was sort of waiting for the show to give her a new one first. I will be advancing her current powers soon, though. Yes, Phyre will be in THIS fic. (A little later on, though.)

**_The Children Of Light  
Chapter 3: Cross My Hart_**

Prue/Cole walked over to the Book of Shadows, but the book fell off it's stand. Prue/Cole reached down to grab the book, but it slid away. "What the hell is wrong with the book?!"

"The book doesn't let evil touch it, remember? And you're in Cole's body." Paige/Prue said. She picked up the book and sat down on a wooden chair, then began to flip through the pages. Suddenly she fell through the chair, along with the book, and they disappeared into the floor.

"Paige!" Prue/Cole yelled. Suddenly Prue/Cole shimmered out.

----

Prue/Cole shimmered into the basement, next to Paige/Prue.

Paige/Prue looked up at the ceiling. "Leo!"

Leo orbed in. "What happened? I was talking with The Elders."

"Paige activated my phasing power and fell through the attic into the basement." Prue/Cole answered.

"And I think I sprained my wrist." Paige/Prue winced.

"You mean my wrist!" Prue/Cole exclaimed, angrily.

"Well if your powers weren't so hard to control!" Paige/Prue shot back.

"Well I'm sorry my powers don't consist of just talk and poof!" Prue/Cole raved.

"They aren't that simple! You try dreaming about reorganzing your room and then waking up to find everything moved around, because they orbed in your sleep!" Paige/Prue countered.

"Ladies!" Leo yelled. He gently took Paige/Prue's wrist and healed it. "Please, try not to phase through anything unless it's life threatening. Now I have to go, I'll be back when I finished talking with The Elders." He orbed out.

Paige/Prue grabbed the Book of Shadows and glared at Prue/Cole. "What are you giving me that look for?"

"I'm not giving you a look!" Prue/Cole defended.

"Yes you are." Paige/Prue grumbled, as she walked out of the basement.

A low level demon shimmered in, in front of them. "Balthezor!" He hurled a fireball at Prue/Cole.

"Prue!" Paige/Prue screamed, as she held out her hand. Suddenly Prue/Cole floated into the air, above the fireball, and missed it. Paige/Prue pulled her hand back, shocked, and Prue/Cole crashed to the floor.

"Paige!" Prue/Cole hissed.

Piper and Cole/Paige came rushing into the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Piper yelled. She waved her hands, exploding the low level demon.

Cole/Paige smirked. "Why am I on the floor?"

"Take that smirk off my face." Paige/Prue hissed.

Prue/Cole got up and ignored Cole/Paige's question. "Paige, do me a favor, and never use my powers on me again."

"I didn't know you cared so much." Cole/Paige said, sarcastically.

Prue/Cole glared at Cole/Paige and an energy ball appeared in Prue/Cole's hand. Then Prue/Cole hurled the energy ball at Cole/Paige.

Cole/Paige orbed out, barely missing the energy ball. The energy ball hit the wall and left a scortch mark and then Cole/Paige orbed back in. "Maybe I do like these powers."

----

Phoebe Halliwell burst through the front door. "I'm home, but not for long!" She threw her coat on the sofa.

9-year-old Pearlinda Belland, Pearl for short, followed her Aunt Phoebe's lead and threw her coat on the sofa. "Mom! I'm home! Brandon's here too, he's gonna do homework with me!" She reached back through the doorway and grabbed Brandon's arm, pulling him inside. "We'll be in my room!" She pulled Brandon up the stairs.

8-year-old Phiona Wyatt skipped happily into the Manor and saw the coasts on the sofa and shook her head. "Mom isn't gonna like that." She took off her coat and held out her hand, letting orbs go from her hand and surround the coat, then hang it up nicely on the hanger. She shut the doors behind herself.

6-year-old Pamela Turner, Pam for short, shimmered onto the sofa. She just happened to land right on the coats. "Hey! What are these doing in my spot?" She grumbled. She crumpled the coats into a big ball and threw them to the opposite chair. She grabbed the remote and flicked the T.V. to the afternoon cartoons.

----

Phoebe walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Cole and her 3 sisters. "Hey there, baby." She walked up to Cole/Prue and leaned into kiss her husband on the lips.

"Ahh!" Prue/Cole screeched and shimmered out, missing Phoebe's lips by centimeters.

Phoebe stumbled forward.

Prue/Cole shimmered back in, on the other side of the room.

Phoebe spun around. "What the heck was that for?!"

Cole/Paige waved. "Honey, I'm over here."

Phoebe's eyes became wide. "What?"

"I'm Cole." Cole/Paige said.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at Prue/Cole. "Paige!"

"No, I'm Paige." Paige/Prue said, with a wave of her hand.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"The cliff's notes version is, a demon tried to disconnect Paige's soul from her body. Prue tried to save Paige, Cole tried to save Prue, the power hit Cole, and since the three were still connected...." Piper began.

"We switched bodies." Cole/Paige concluded.

"So I almost kissed...." Phoebe began.

"Prue." Piper filled in.

"Oh, gross!" Phoebe said, with a wrinkle of her nose. "And my husband is my sister?"

"Yes." Cole/Paige said.

"Double gross!" Phoebe whimpered.

"You should be talking!" Prue/Cole grumbled.

"And just assume it was me?" Paige/Prue asked.

"Because you switched bodies with me last time, because you wanted to be me." Phoebe said.

"I would never want to be Cole! Let alone have Cole be in my body!" Paige/Prue snapped. A chair went crashing into the wall.

"Paige!" Piper yelled.

"Sorry!" Paige/Prue said. She walked over to the chair and picked it up, then put it back at the table.

"We have to...." Piper began.

Leo orbed in, cutting his wife off. "I have some news."

"What news?" Glenn Belland asked, as he walked into the kitchen. He was holding Prissandra in one arm and holding Pandora Trudeau's hand with his free hand.

Piper quickly filled Glenn in on the situation.

Glenn nodded, still looking a little confused.

Pandora giggled. "Because you love Auntie Paige."

"What?" Everyone said together.

"Uncle Glenn was thinking abouts why he got into this family." Pandora filled in. She was becoming better at not blabbing things that she'd found out with her telepathy, but sometimes she let her mouth run away before consulting her brain.

Paige/Prue giggled. "I love you too, honey."

"Umm...I'd say we go prove that to each other, but lets wait until you're....you again." Glenn replied.

Pandora cringed. "Eww."

"Pandora, sweetie. Stay out of Uncle Glenn's head for now." Prue/Cole said.

"Excuse me." Leo interrupted, sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh, right! Go on, honey." Piper urged her husband.

"Right. The Elders said that in order to get everyone back into their bodies, we'll need two key things: a cross and thirteen witches to form a coven." Leo replied.

"What about Mary?" Piper asked.

"We have to find her soul in order to get it back into her body. We'll also need a poppet." Leo said.

"How do we find her soul?" Paige/Prue asked.

"We should focus on switching you three back, so we can work on finding Mary." Leo said.

"We've got a problem." Phoebe said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"What what?" Persia Halliwell asked, as she made her way into the kitchen.

Glenn spoke up and told Persia what he'd just learned.

"Oh, that's not good..." Persia said, as she took a seat. "But what were you saying 'what' about, mom?"

Phoebe looked at Persia. "We don't have thirteen witches. There's Prue, Piper, Paige, myself, you, Pearl, Phiona, Pam, Pandora, and Prissandra. That's only ten. We're three short."

"We could summon mom and Grams." Piper said.

"We'd still need another witch." Phoebe pointed out.

"Wait. Prue and Paige can't be part of the coven, because they're the ones who we're trying to help. We can't have them. So we only have eight witches, unless you summon Patty and Penny, making ten." Leo said.

"Nice." Paige/Prue said, sarcastically.

"What if we summon Melinda Warren?" Phoebe suggested.

Paige/Prue tilted her head to the side. "Melinda Warren? As in our very great, great, great, great...."

"We get the idea, go on..." Phoebe interrupted.

"Grandmother?" Paige/Prue finished.

"Yes. Prue, Piper, and I summoned her once before to recapture a warlock that escaped from a locket that she banished him to." Phoebe said. "I don't remember if I ever told you."

"But we'd still need two more witches." Piper said, as she paced the floor.

"What about Prudence Wentworth? I met her once, remember? When I got trapped in the past?" Phoebe said. "I'm sure her spirit would remember me."

"Who's Prudence Wentworth?" Glenn asked.

"Prue's namesake. She was Melinda Warren's daughter, but she married and it went from 'Warren' to 'Wentworth'." Piper replied.

"That'd work out great! I'd love to meet her!" Paige/Prue said, excitedly.

"But we'll still be one witch short." Prue/Cole said.

"What about Brandon?" Glenn suggested. "He's a witch and he hangs around enough."

Prue/Cole, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige/Prue exchanged looks.

"I'll go get him." Glenn said. He handed his youngest niece to Piper and then walked out of the room.

Prissandra giggled.

"We still need a cross. A good one." Leo said.

"Aren't those Christian type things? Why would we need it in a Wiccan ceremony?" Phoebe asked.

"Actually, crosses predate Christianity. They were originally used to ward off evil." Leo said.

"Or bad luck." Paige/Prue added.

"Aren't you thinking of four leaf clovers and horse shoes?" Phoebe asked.

"Actually, Paige is right." Leo said.

"Ha." Paige/Prue smirked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Cole, why don't you go up to the attic and find a cross. I know I saw a really pretty looking one up there, a few years ago, when I was doing some reorganizing." Piper said, as she gave Cole/Paige a slap on the back.

"Why me?" Cole/Paige complained.

"Because I said so." Piper said.

Cole/Paige made a 'hmph' noise and left the room.

Glenn walked back into the room, with Pearl and Brandon.

Brandon smiled. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt." He greeted. He looked at Paige/Prue. "Good to see you again, Ms. Halliwell." He spotted Glenn. "And it's nice to see you too, Mr. Turner." He said, respectfully.

Prue/Cole cringed. "Actually...."

Glenn cut in and explained everything to Pearl and Brandon. "So anyway, we were wondering if you'd fill in and help us get them back in their bodies."

Brandon blinked, looking sort of stunned. "Me? Why? I mean..yeah, sure. But, me?"

Pearl giggled. "Of course! You're a witch and a good one at that!"

"Good, then it's settled." Paige/Prue said.

----

Cole/Paige rummaged through the attic, unsuccessfully. "Egh... Where is that cross?" Cole/Paige asked. Suddenly Cole/Paige felt weight in Cole/Paige's hand and Cole/Paige realized that the cross had orbed into Cole/Paige's hand. Cole/Paige examined the cross. It was very unique. It was solid gold, incrested with rubies in the shape of apples on both the front and back of the cross, on each point. Then in the center of the cross, on one side, was a silver pentagram. He turned the cross over and on the reverse side, in the center, was a silver Triquetra. "Hmm." Forgetting for a moment that Cole/Paige couldn't shimmer, Cole/Paige tried, but orbed out instead.

----

Cole/Paige orbed in and placed a hand on Cole/Paige's stomach, feeling a little woozy. "Whoa..That sure can get ya." Cole/Paige handed the cross to Piper. "Happy?"

"Yes, thank you." Piper said, as she examined the cross herself.

"Ruby apples?" Glenn asked, as he walked up behind Piper, and peeked at the cross over her shoulder.

"Apples are very important to witches. If you cut one open, the seeds for a pentacle in the heart of the apple. When you combine it with laurel leaf and put it into a circle, it forms a protection circle against evil." Piper explained. "The rubies are for decoration."

"How do you know that?" Paige/Prue asked.

"Honestly? It's a guess." Piper said.

"No, about the apple thing." Paige/Prue persisted.

"Oh. Because when Prue, Pheebs, and I went to the past and helped give birth to Melinda Warren, we had to form one of those protection circles." Piper said.

"That's when I flew on a broom, in front of the full moon." Phoebe said.

"So we have you to think for the modern day Halloween images of witch shadows flying on brooms in front of the full moon?" Paige/Prue asked.

"Pretty much." Prue/Cole replied.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Cole/Paige snorted. "I want my body back. I don't like the feeling that orbing leaves."

"Whimp." Paige/Prue muttered between 2 fake coughs.

"I heard that." Phoebe said, as she narrowed her eyes at Prue's body.

"Heard what? I didn't hear anything." Paige/Prue said, as she looked around, innocently.

"Whatever." Phoebe replied, sarcastically.

----20 Minutes Later----

Paige/Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole/Paige finished chanting the spell to summon a spirit.

In a swirl of lights, Penny Halliwell Patty Halliwell appeared, in a cirlce of candles.

"Well, hello dears." Penny greeted.

"Hi Grams!" Phoebe greeted.

"Why've you summoned us?" Patty asked.

"We need your help." Paige/Prue replied.

Phoebe explained their current predicament.

"So we still need to summon Melinda Warren." Penny said. "She's such a nice ancestor."

Penny and Patty stepped outside the circle and became solid.

Patty walked over to Glenn and picked Prissandra from his arms. "Hey sweetie. You sure are big! I think the last time I saw you was on your wiccaning and you were only four months old!"

Prissandra giggled and dots of light floated from her fingers.

Prue/Cole walked out of the room for a moment and then walked back in, a few moments later, with the locket that Matthew Tate was trapped in. "Here. Hurry and cast the spell."

Paige/Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole/Paige sat down at a small table in the attic; a bowl and athame sat before them.

Prue/Cole handed Piper the locket and then lighted a few more candles in the attic and spread them around the room.

Piper gently placed the locket in the pot. She took the athame and cut her finger, letting a drop of her blood drip into the pot, with the locket. She handed the athame to Paige/Prue.

Paige/Prue poked her finger with the athame and let a drop of her blood drip into the pot as well, then she handed the athame to Phoebe.

Phoebe cut her finger. "I'm so excited! I haven't seen her in so long!" She saw her blood drip into the pot and handed the athame to Cole/Paige. "I remember how hesitent you were at first, to cutting your finger, Piper."

"Yeah. Now it's like...." Piper made a slitting motion. "And bam."

Cole/Paige let a drop of blood fall into the pot, after making a slice in Cole/Paige's finger, with the athame. "I hope with works with me."

"It should. Paige is our sister and it's her body and blood." Phoebe said.

Paige/Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole/Paige took hand and read the spell that they'd memorized; Piper and Paige from years ago and Paige/Prue and Cole/Paige from 10 minutes ago. "Melinda Warren, blood of our blood, great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother, we summon thee."

In a swirl of white lights, Melinda Warren appeared, in the flesh.

"Prue? Piper? Phoebe? It's so good to see you again!" Melinda said. She walked over and hugged Phoebe, Piper, and then turned to Paige/Prue.

"Uh, hi. I'm Paige. Your long lost great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter. Half whitelighter, half witch....Yada, yada, yada, yada. Anyway, that's Prue." Paige/Prue pointed to Prue/Cole. "And actually, that's my body." She pointed to Cole/Paige.

"I see...Well, it's good to meet you, Paige." Melinda said.

"That's why we brought you, Melinda. We need to switch them back and we need thirteen witches to form a coven and do it. But Prue and Paige can't be involved, since we're trying to fix them. Do you think you can help us?" Piper asked.

"Of course!" Melinda replied, happily.

"I have a question." Paige/Prue said.

"Mhmm." Phoebe mumbled.

"If you summoned Melinda last time with this spell, didn't you bring her from the past?" Paige/Prue asked.

"Yeah." Prue/Cole replied.

"So, didn't you bring her from the past again?" Paige/Prue asked.

Penny laughed. "Oh no, dear!"

Patty smiled. "See, that is the special spell to summon Melinda Warren. Just an ordinary summoning won't work. However, when you do the spell, it takes the Melinda from whatever time period is needed. In this case, this is her spirit in solid form."

"Oh. Okay, gotcha." Paige/Prue replied.

Piper placed the candles back in a circle and said the spell to summon Prudence Wentworth.

Moments later, Prudence Wentworth appeared in a swirl of lights, in the candles.

Introductions began.

----20 Minutes Later----

Piper, Phoebe, the Blessed Ones, Penny, Patty, Melinda, Prudence, Brandon, and Persia who was holding Prissandra were in a circle. Prue/Cole, Paige/Prue, and Cole/Paige were in the center of the circle, making a smaller circle, around the cross. They'd all memorized a spell, that Leo'd given to them from The Elders.

"Okay, go." Leo said.

The witches in the circle, minus Prissandra who's power was directed through Persia since she couldn't talk yet, began to chant the spell. A wind began to blow violently around the 3 people in the center of the circle. Then the cross magically rose above Prue/Cole, Paige/Prue, and Cole/Paige's heads. It began to spin so fast that it looked like a colorful blur and then red light burst from the ruby apples. The silver Triqeutra and the silver pentagram glowed white and red light encircled the 3 people in the center of the wiccan circle. The chanting grew louder and the wind grew stronger, as well as the spinning of the cross.

Suddenly Mary Hart faded into view. "Help me!" She whispered. She faded out and then in again. "Help!"

The chanting stopped abruptly and the cross fell back to the floor.

"Please..." Mary whispered. She faded out and then back in. "Help me.."

A Soul Hound flared into the room.

"Back!" Penny yelled. She waved her hand and sent the Soul Hound flying into the wall.

"The..cro.." Mary faded out again and then back in. "..ss."

"The cross!" Prue/Cole yelled.

"Cole, orb it to her!" Phoebe yelled.

"H..." Cole/Paige said. But the cross orbed out and then orbed in, in front of Mary.

"Thank you." Mary said. A red light surrounded Mary.

Melinda held up her hands and froze the Soul Hound in place.

"We need to perform Mary's ritual now, before we loose her soul permanently. The cross will only help her for so long." Leo said. "Where's her body?"

"Come with me." Piper said. She led her husband out of the room.

"Can I blow him up now?" Pearl asked.

Melinda smiled at her great, great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter. "Of course, Pearl."

Pearl smiled and created a ball of glowing white light. Then she hurled it into the Soul Hound and he exploded on contact.

"When I told you, the last I was here, that I saw many more female witches in the line....I never expected such power." Melinda said, as she eyed Phoebe.

"I never expected whitelighters in the family." Prudence said, as she stood next to her mother. "Nor demons." She said, as she stole a glance at Cole and Pam.

"There are surprises around every corner, as they always say!" Phoebe defended.

"Mhmm." Prudence muttered.

Leo orbed in with Mary's body.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	4. Mary Poppet

A/N: This title is a play on "Mary Poppins" (gosh, I loved watching that movie as a child)! lol peanut2lb: I know, don'tcha just love it when the sisters get into a little fuss? Phyre: Well, the Soul Hound's power is supposed to keep the souls stuck out of their bodies, but since they were all connected at the time that the power hit, they are now "stuck" in each others' bodies. Oh, trust me, Phyre is a very cool character! I'm enjoying writing her! (Yes, I'm working on the chapters that she is in, right now.) Chrios: :-D You noticed the title pun! I'm so pleased! Aw, no offence taken. I, personally, love the telepathic scenes. Pandora is such a squirt! CharmedAli: No, Phiona hung up her own coat, but she left the coats that everyone else threw on the couch. As far as the blood thing, you must be talking about, "The Witch Is Back" episode? Well, seeing as how it's been many years since that took place, I kinda figured she'd be used to the whole pricking her finger thing, by now. Thanks for reviewing!

**_The Children Of Light  
Chapter 4: Mary Poppet_**

Piper walked into the attic, holding a small doll. "And I've got the poppet."

"Cole, can you get that pot over there and put it on the table?" Leo asked. He took the pot away that had been used to summon Melinda Warren.

Cole/Paige looked around and saw the pot that Leo had been talking about. "Pot, table." Cole tried. The pot orbed onto the table. "Nice." Cole/Paige muttered, quietly.

Piper motioned Mary to the table.

Mary walked over to the table. "I still feel weak."

"Don't worry, you'll be back in your body very soon." Piper assured her.

Cole/Paige walked over to Piper. "What now?"

"We tie the cross to the poppet that is representing Mary. The cross needs to touch her heart." Piper said.

Cole/Paige took the poppet from Piper and then the cross orbed into Cole/Paige's free hand. Cole/Paige placed the cross and poppet together, making sure that the cross touched the place on the poppet where Mary's heart would be on her actual body.

Piper handed Cole/Paige a piece of string.

Cole/Paige too the string and tied the poppet and the cross together. Then placed the poppet, tied to the cross, in the pot.

Once again Piper, Phoebe, the Blessed Ones, Penny, Patty, Melinda, Prudence, Brandon, and Persia who was holding Prissandra were in a circle. The pot with Mary's poppet that was tied to the cross was set in the center of the circle, the rim of the pot was making a smaller circle around the cross. They'd all memorized a spell, that Leo'd given to them from The Elders.

The witches in the circle began to chant, minus Prissandra. "Powers of the witches rise, combined powers through generations binds, help us in our quest, to return Mary Hart to her body so she shall not take an early rest!" A wind began to blow violently around the pot in the center of the circle. Then the cross magically rose above the pot, still tied to the poppet. It began to spin so fast that it looked like a colorful blur and then red light burst from the ruby apples. The silver Triqeutra and the silver pentagram glowed white and red light encircled Mary's body. The chanting grew louder and the wind grew stronger, as well as the spinning of the cross. Finally a blinding cast burst through the attic and when it was gone, the poppet had vanished and only the cross sat in the bowl. Mary's spirit was no longer there.

Mary Hart stood up from the ground; body and all.

"We did it!" Pearl said, with a grin.

"How awesome!" Brandon gaped.

"Thank you so much!" Mary said, as a few tears ran down her cheeks. She hugged each and everyone in the room. "How can I thank you all? I mean, I thought I was surely going to die."

"Just make sure not to tell our secret to anyone." Patty said.

"I promise." Mary said, sincerely.

"I'll take her home." Leo said. "Give me your hand."

Mary stole a glance at the witches in the room and they shook their heads, in approval. She took Leo's hand. "Thank you again."

"Of course." Melinda said. She waved.

Leo orbed himself and Mary away.

"Now to get us back." Cole/Paige spoke up.

----10 Minutes Later----

A blast of blinding light filled the room and when it cleared, the cross sat on the floor once again. Prue, Paige, and Cole stood in the center of the circle of witches.

"Did it work?" Glenn asked, eagerly.

Paige glared at Cole and then Cole orbed out and orbed in, in a pile of boxes. "Works for me."

Prue flicked her wrist and sent a bunch of dust from the floor blowing up into Cole's face. "Me too."

"Stop it!" Phoebe shouted, angrily. She ran to Cole's side and brused him off. "Are you okay?"

Cole stood up. "I'm fine." He said, with an irritated tone.

Glenn walked over to Paige and kissed her passionately. "I'm glad your back."

"Mmm.." Paige said, seductively. "Me too."

"Get a room." Prue said, with a twitch of her nose.

Pearl and Brandon giggled at Prue's discomfort.

"I think it's time for us to be going." Melinda said.

"You're right. I'm sorry to see you leave so soon." Persia said.

Patty gave Persia a hug. "Me too."

Hugs were exchanged throughout the room.

Paige walked over to the Book of Shadows and turned to the spell to send Melinda Warren back home. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe joined hands with Paige. "Melinda Warren, blood of our blood, we release you."

White lights swirled around Melinda. "Blessed be." She whispered, then vanished from sight.

"Blessed be." Everyone repeated.

Then Prudence, Penny, and Patty took hands. "It's time." They said, together.

Phoebe walked over and hugged all three of them. "It was good to see you again, Prudence. I love you mom and Grams."

"Likewise." Prudence replied.

"Blessed be." Prudence, Penny, and Patty said together.

"Blessed be." Everyone echoed back.

Prudence, Penny, and Patty disappeared in a swirl of white lights.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	5. Merry Solstice

A/N: This is just a merry little "filler" for my series, in honor of Christmas time. Well, actually, it's supposed to teach a bit of a lesson about the REAL Christmas, as well. (And no, I'm not Christian. Which is partially why I'm doing this little side story.....You'll see what I mean.) Enjoy! (P.S. Rebecca Lynn Howard isn't one of the biggest country stars, however she did have a huge hit with a song called "Forgive", but seeing as how this takes place in the future, I consider her a "late bloomer" in this timeline.) peanut2lb: A poppet is a ceremonial doll, used to represent a person or being. They used a poppet in the first episode of "Charmed", to represent Jeremy. It was how they were able to stick the thorns into him; they stuck the thorns into the poppet, chanted a spell, and then the thorns were transferred to the real Jeremy (but lifesize). To someone who looks at Wicca as "evil" and devil worshipping, they'd probably consider a poppet the same as a "voodoo doll". rjf2004: lol "i loved how blissfully ignorant Pandora is when she blabs about other peoples thoughts!" ---- So funny! Thanks for reviewing! (I love your crossover fic!) wyatt333: No offense taken. This little "sub-plot" focuses a lot on Persia, so I hope you like that. I'm sorry if it has been too "Pearl centered" for ya. I guess she's just my most developed character and everything, because I created her first. I know, it's weird, but I'm more "connected" to her then the rest. ::notices the strange looks from everyone else:: Hehe..yes..well, I'm just gonna go to the next reviewer.... Phyre: Oh yes, I'm sure they're all very happy to be back in their own bodies! As far as Prue and Paige accepting Cole....I dunno, I haven't gotten that far yet. (I like the tension.) As far as Andy, he will definitely be in this fic. You just have to read to find out what becomes of him. ;) Phyre will show up, butit won't be "soon". (Probably sometime after chapter 10.) Piper xox Leo, winter blaze, CharmedAli, & Chub: Thank you all for leaving your thoughts. I always love the reviews; they're so encouraging!

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 5: Merry Solstice**_

Persia's brown eyes flickered open and small rays of sunlight caused the golden specks in her eyes to glimmer. Her nose twitched, as the smell of freshly baked ginger bread cookies tickled her senses. "Mmm..." She mumbled, as she scooted upright and rubbed her eyes, scanning the room that she shared with her baby sister. _Pam's not here._ She thought, as she noticed the door closed and nobody about. She stretched her sleek body and then carefully pulled the warm covers away from her body, allowing a frigid wave of air to wash over her. She immediately noticed bumps form along her epidermis. "Oh oh!" She muttered, as she planted her feet on the carpet and scurried over to the closet, plucking a floral pink robe and then slipping into it. She then slipped her feet into warm, fuzzy slippers and glanced in the mirror, smoothing her rich hair. "Okay." She breathed. "Time to go see what Aunt Piper is cooking." She made her way out of her room.

----

"Shake, shake, shake!" Paige sang, as she swayed her hips from side to side. "Shake your bootay!" She said, emphasizing the last word. A large swirl of orbs seemed to be shaking around above Paige's head, as she sang. A timer sprang to life, alerting the family that whatever was in the over, was finally done. Paige, continuing to sing, flicked her wrist and in a swirl of orbs, a perfectly cooked ham appeared on the cooling racks, that were stationed on the island.

Piper came rushing into the room. "Did someone get my ham?!"

"Shake, shake, shake...." Paige sang out, as she pointed to the ham.

"Thank goodness!" Piper exclaimed, as she made her way to her precious ham. She leaned over the ham, letting its aroma fill her nose. "Mmm..." She breathed. "What about the...."

Prue, who was standing by the sink, pointed to a batch of freshly baked ginger bread cookies.

"Oh, wonderful!" Piper exclaimed, as she walked over to the plate of ginger bread men and gently pressed her finger onto the stomach of one of the cookies, feeling it sink down slightly and then return, when she removed the weight. "They're perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Persia asked, from the doorway.

"Oh, Persia, you're up!" Piper exclaimed, merrily. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah." Persia said, as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. This was when she noticed that her Aunt Paige was orbing something over her head and her Aunt Prue seemed to be washing vegetables with her telekinesis. "What's going on?" She asked, curiously. "And what's with the powers? I thought we had a 'personal gain' thing going on?"

"Oh, we do." Prue replied, as a tomato floated to a dry towel, to let the water run off of it. "But this isn't personal gain."

Persia looked dumbfounded. "I'm still confused." She walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a large cup of steaming hot coffee. "Perhaps you could enlighten me, this early in the morning.." She placed the mug to her lips, letting the steaming liquid flow into her mouth.

Prue chuckled. "You're like Phoebe. Getting up at ten o' clock and then saying it's still too early."

Piper waved her elder sister's comment away. "What Prue means is, we are making several dinners for the homeless shelter. Since we aren't making this meal for us, it's to help someone less fortunate, we figure we can use our powers to help us get more done."

Persia nodded, knowingly. "Oh..That's cool! C-can I help?"

Piper smiled broadly. "Of course! What's your specialty?"

"My specialty?" Persia asked, skeptically.

"What would you like to do?"

Persia shrugged. "Whatever I can do help...Uh, what is there?"

Piper spread her arms out to the kitchen. "The kitchen is like a world within a world, you can do anything." Her eyes scanned the room. "How about...." Another timer blared, cutting Piper off and alerting her to the fact that the fruit she had put in the fridge was done chilling. "The pie!" She scurried over to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries. "You can help me mold the crust for the pie and then help with making the filling."

Persia's eyes lit up. "Sounds wonderful. But I should probably get dressed first."

Paige waved her hand. "And you'll need one of these." An apron orbed off the back of a chair, right into Persia's hands.

"Uh..thanks, Aunt Paige."

"No problem." Paige replied.

Piper spun on her heel, sending her baby sister one of her 'looks'. "Are you, by any chance, done with that yet?" She motioned to the glob of swirling orbs above Paige's head.

"Oh, right!" Paige laughed. The orbs vanished, only to reform, filling her hand with a plastic cooking bag, full of spices. "I think I really did a good job, d'ya see how the bag is thoroughly coated with spices? Just like the recipe said."

Piper frowned and snatched the bag from Paige. "Go help Prue."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She grabbed an un-rinsed tomato.

"Don't give me that tone of voice, Missy!"

Paige raised an eyebrow. "Whatcha gonna do about it, sis?"

Without a word, Prue turned phasable, but Paige didn't notice.

Piper flicked her wrist and the tomato exploded all over Paige, then small bit of tomato and tomato juice flew through Prue, hitting the wall. Piper then grabbed a ceramic bowl, as her elder sister turned solid again. "And you can clean that up, Paige." Piper replied, as she made her way over to the kitchen table.

Paige opened her hands, letting the red pulp drip from her fingers and into a pile in the sink. "Errr!"

----1 Hour Later----

Persia had her hand placed on the mixer, as it buzzed around the bowl, without being plugged in. It was much safer, considering the amount of people in the room. "I think the filling for the pie is almost ready."

Piper brushed her hands across her apron and made her way over to her eldest niece. "Oh, very nice job!" She pulled a small plastic, pink spoon from her pocket.

"That looks like the Baskin Robin's spoon."

Piper blushed. "Well...you can never have enough of 'em, right?"

Persia raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I left a rather....Substantial tip." Piper dipped her tiny spoon into the filling, as Persia stopped the flow of electricity from her hand to the mixer. She lifted it to her mouth and savored the taste. "This is amazing!" She complimented, after removing the tiny spoon from her mouth.

"Thanks."

"I think we can put it into the pie now." Piper said, as she pulled the pre-heated pie crust from across the table. "Pour it evenly."

"Okay." Persia replied. She turned to look at her other aunts. "How are you guys doing?"

"Peachy." Prue replied, as she waved one hand to chop carrots and waved her other hand to peel potatoes.

"Aunt Paige?"

"Fine." Paige grumbled, as she scrubbed the red stain from the wall; Piper had refused to let her use magic to correct the explosion's aftermath.

"O-okay." Persia returned, as she picked up the bowl and began to spread its contents into the pie crust.

"Well, I'm going to call Pheebs..."

"No need, we're home!" Phoebe replied, as she skipped into the kitchen, carrying her youngest niece.

Prissandra cooed, as she reached for Piper.

Piper scooped the tot into her arms and snuggled her. "Hey, baby."

Phoebe ruffled the child's hair. "My little Prissy girl was sooo good at the store!"

Prissy giggled, as she twirled strands her mother's hair.

"Where's everyone else?" Piper asked.

"Wrapping gifts, so no going upstairs." Phoebe wagged her index finger at the people in the kitchen. "Or else!" Her nose twitched, as she sniffed the air. "It smells really good in here. What's cookin'?"

"A lot." Persia spoke up, as she set down the empty bowl and smiled at her perfectly filled pie.

"Oh, hey sweetie. You're up."

"Yeah, at ten." Prue smirked. "She's like you."

"At least she can cook." Piper quipped. "She musta inherited that from me."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and made her way to her daughter's side. "Whatcha makin'?"

"Triple Berry Cream Pie."

"Oh!" Phoebe's finger was instantly reaching for the pie.

Piper flicked her wrist, causing a small explosion in front of Phoebe, knocking her back a few feet; this left the pie unharmed.

"Ow!" Phoebe snapped, as she rubbed her bruised finger.

"That pie is for charity, you know that! No touchy!" Piper scolded.

Phoebe frowned. "Meanie." She frowned and exited the room.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Leo!"

Leo orbed into the room, kissing Piper's cheek as he materialized. "Yes?"

Piper handed her youngest to her husband. "Take Prissy upstairs. I'm trying to get this cooking done."

Leo nodded, as he tickled his daughter's stomach, and she giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Piper replied, followed by a kiss on his cheek.

Leo grinned and orbed out with his youngest child.

----5:30 P.M.----

Cole shimmered into P3, his arms covered with bags and his hands filled with plates. "Piper?" He yelled, as he stumbled to a nearby table and deposited the weight.

Piper emerged from the backroom. "Hi Cole." She greeted, merrily. She made her way over to the table. "Thanks for bringing these, but they go over there.." She pointed to a table across the room; it was much larger than the other tables and was filled with food.

Cole let out a heavy sigh. "Sure." He replied, as he picked the plates up again.

Piper grinned. "Thank you!" She let her eyes fall across the room. Just a few hours ago, it had been buzzing with people, preparing it for the Christmas Eve feast for the homeless. She had closed the club for business tonight, and agreed to open it for the homeless. She would have done her cooking here, but with people all around, she couldn't take the risk of potentially exposing magic. But she had cleared them out, using the excuse that she needed the space for her family to bring the food in, which was only partially false. In just about 30 minutes, the place would be filled with people who would be happily filling their stomachs. She had also hired one of the late blooming country super stars, Rebecca Lynn Howard, to play at P3.

----5:45 P.M.----

The Charmed Ones, The Blessed Ones, The Children Of Light, Leo, Cole, and Glenn had all seated themselves atop the stage. They were all admiring the glistening Christmas tree, that Piper had set up a week earlier.

"It's pretty, mom." Phiona complimented, as she leaned into her mother.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Piper said, as she wrapped an arm around her eldest daughter.

"Mommy.." Pam asked, as she laid her head on her mother's lap.

"Yes?" Phoebe inquired.

"Why do we celebrate Christmas, if it's a Christian holiday?"

Persia smiled. "Actually, it's not."

"What?" Pam asked, as she turned to face her sister.

"It's not a Christian holiday." Persia repeated. She brushed a strand of hair from her face and then proceeded to sit cross legged on the stage. "It's actually a Pagan holiday."

"Pagan?"

"Yeah, Pagan is what Wicca stemmed from. Pagan predates Christianity, that means it was around much longer than the Christian religion." Persia explained. She had seemed to attract the attention of her entire family. "'Christmas' was originally celebrated by the Pagans, in order to celebrate the ancient Winter Solstice. It was widely celebrated by the ancient Romans, in a celebration called Saturnalia, in honor of Saturn."

"Isn't Saturn a planet?" Pam asked, remembering something about the planets from school.

"Yes, but the planets were named after the Roman Goddesses and Gods, who were actually Greek Goddesses and Gods, but renamed and adopted by the Romans. In fact, some even thought that the stars were the Goddesses and Gods, looking over them."

"Keep explaining about how Christmas came about." Phiona probed.

"Well, when the Christians invaded Roam, they wanted to convert the Pagans to Christians. So they decided to put their Lord's birthday right in the middle of the Saturnalia celebration. This way when people celebrated, they would be celebrating in a socially acceptable way for the Christians. It would have been suicide if they had tried to ban this powerful religion, when they were just starting out."

"So Christmas isn't actually Jesus' birthday?" Phiona asked, curiously.

"Nope. In fact, Jesus was probably born sometime in the late spring or early summer." Persia answered.

Pandora wrinkled her nose. "That seems pretty mean, to steal somebody's holiday like that."

Persia nodded, as she pulled her cousin into her lap. "Yeah, I think so too. But as long as we celebrate Christmas the way it was intended and we keep the true meaning of Christmas circulating, we can keep it alive."

"I'm gonna tell all my kids this story too." Pandora said, proudly.

Persia grinned, as she ruffled the little girl's dark hair. "I'm sure you will."

"But if we want to celebrate it the true way, then don't have have to get rid of Christmas trees and stuff?" Pam asked.

Persia shook her head. "Nope."

"Why?"

"Because, almost everything in modern Christmas stems from Pagan traditions. Christmas trees were originally related to Pagans because they represented ever lasting life; they were the only trees that didn't 'die' during winter and people decorated the branches of the evergreen trees to symbolize that life. Kissing under the mistletoe was a symbol of the Goddess of Fertility and burning a Yule Log was sort of a gift to the Goddesses and Gods to make sure that the sun would rise the next morning, giving them another day to live. Holly was used by Pagans was associated with a Goddess of Love, Frigga. The Church banned the use of holly and instead chose to use poinsettias. Poinsettias were a native flower of Mexico, receiving their name from Joel R. Poinsett, who the was person to introduce the flower to the United States. In fact, even gift giving originated with the Roman celebration of Saturnalia."

"Wow." Phoebe breathed. "How'd you find this all out?"

"Extensive research. It was the same time I was researching my powers, after I discovered them." Persia replied.

"And some people still have the nerve to say that Christmas is a purely Christian holiday." Paige spouted.

"Or that even though it may have been a Pagan holiday, it is purely Christian now." Persia spoke up. "I met someone who told me that."

Glenn raised an eyebrow. "Sure." He smirked, sarcastically. "If you wanted to get rid of everything that you associate with Christmas, except for Nativity scenes and churches."

"The same goes for Easter." Persia replied.

"Easter?" Prue asked, surprised.

"Yep, it was also a Pagan holiday, taken over by Christians."

"I'd love to hear what you have to say about Easter." Leo said, as he wrapped his arm around Piper.

"I'd love to tell you." Persia said, then she pointed to the clock on the wall. "But it's two to six."

Prue frowned. "I guess we'll save that for another day, huh?"

"Guess so." Persia said, as Pandora jumped from Persia's lap, landing in front of the stage.

There was a knock at the door and Piper looked up, seeing Rebecca's face, and two of her body guards. "Oh, I got it!" Piper said, as she slid off the stage. "Places everyone!" She made her way to the door and opened it, letting in her guest of honor. "Hell, Ms. Howard!"

Rebecca grinned and shook Piper's hand. "Hello, Mrs. Wyatt. It's so good to meet you!"

"You too." Piper grinned, as she shut the door, stopping the flow of icy air. "The stage is right over there, so you can set up your equipment."

"Thanks." Rebecca replied, as she made her way over to the stage, exchanging greetings with the rest of the family.

The clock struck 6:00 P.M. and Piper glanced out the door, to see a large group of people heading towards P3. "Looks like they're here!" She called, as she smoothed her red dress and then opened the door to an elderly man, greeting him with a cheerful smile. "Hello, sir."

The elderly man smiled thankfully at Piper. "Thank you." He said, as he made his way into the warm club.

"The food is right over there." Piper said, as she pointed to the large table. "Take a seat anywhere and once everything is situated, we have a special guest to perform for you all." She greeted each person who walked through the door, all of which looked all too happy to be there.

"Brandon!" Pearl squealed, as she saw her best friend and his parents walk in, behind the large group.

"Pearl!" Brandon grinned, as she ran into his arms and he gave her a long hug.

Piper chuckled at the scene. "It's good to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Fargo."

"Gabrielle and Avery, please." Mrs. Fargo replied. She held out a large dish. "We brought casserole."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Piper said. She gratefully took the casserole. "I'll go put this with the rest of the food." She said, since there didn't seem to be anyone else coming at this particular moment.

Brandon and Pearl made their way over to the bar and took seats atop the bar stools, to wait for Rebecca to sing.

Gabrielle and Avery also made their way over to mingle with Paige and Glenn.

----20 Minutes Later----

"Darryl!" Persia exclaimed, as she saw the family friend roaming the crowded room.

"Persia." Darryl smiled, happily. He gave her a hug.

"Where's Sheila and Darryl Jr.?"

"Looking for Piper." Darryl replied. "What about the rest of the Halliwell clan?"

Persia laughed. "Scattered. But I think Aunt Piper is in the back, talking to Ms. Howard."

"Rebecca Lynn Howard?" Darryl asked.

Persia nodded, enthusiastically. "Yep. I'm sure it's gonna be a great show!"

"Well, I'm going to go try and find Piper."

"Okay. It was good seeing you, Darryl." Persia said, as she waved her hand at the slowly graying African American man.

"Likewise." Darryl replied, as he headed for the backroom.

----

"Could you pass me the paper plates, Leo?" Prue asked, as she placed a stack of napkins on the table. Prue felt the small hairs on her neck curl, as a warm hand embraced her. A warm feeling filled her stomach and the feeling of safety enveloped her. She closed her eyes, as someone placed a handful of plates into her left hand. "Thank you.."

"Any time." A warming, familiar voice replied, before planting a soft kiss on Prue's lips.

Prue set the plates on the table and slowly turned around, opening her eyes. "Andy."

Andy grinned and pulled Prue close to his chest. "I've missed you."

"Mmm..." Prue whispered. "Not as much as I've missed you." She breathed, as she took in his subtle scent. She caressed his face and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Andy replied, as he looped his arm around Prue's waist. "Where's our daughter?"

"Playing with Prissandra, in the backroom with Piper." Prue replied. She lightly tugged her lover's arm. "Come with me."

"I'd love to." Andy grinned, his blue eyes sparkling.

"How'd you get here?" Prue asked.

"It's Christmas Eve and you've been a good girl." Andy laughed. "Old Kris talked The Elders into letting me come down as an early Christmas present."

"Kris?"

"Kris Kringle."

"Santa!" Prue grinned, remembering her trip to the North Pole to save Christmas from Santa's evil sister, Santanna. "How long do you get to stay?"

"Until Midnight, on Christmas." Andy replied, as they entered the back room.

Pandora, instantly picking up her father's thoughts, spun her head. "Daddy!" She squealed with delight. She jumped up and ran into her father's arms.

Andy, in turn, spun her around and then planted a kiss on her forehead. "Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

Pandora wrapped her arms around Andy's neck, as if she'd never let go. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Andy replied, as he rubbed his daughter's back. "I brought you a present."

"Really?" Pandora asked, eagerly.

"Mhmm. It's at the Manor."

"Cool! What is it?"

Andy wagged his index finger at the child. "Ah ah, you have to wait until tomorrow."

Pandora formed a pout and then used her telepathy to peek into her father's mind. "Hey, why can't I find out?"

Andy smirked. "Santa made me forget what it was, just in case you tried to telepathically find out."

Pandora rolled her baby blue eyes, but before she could protest, Darryl made his way into the room.

"Andy?" Darryl asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Hey partner!" Andy grinned, as he shook Darryl's hand. "Long time, no see. How's the family?"

"The family's good." Sheila replied, as she walked in behind her husband. "It's good to see you again, Andy."

Andy set Pandora down and exchanged hugs with Sheila. "You too, Sheila."

A little boy burst through the door.

"Darryl Jr.?" Andy asked.

Sheila nodded.

"He's big."

Sheila nodded. "They grow up too fast."

Andy glanced at his daughter. "Yes, yes they do."

Piper approached the group. "Andy?"

Andy exchanged hugs with Piper. "You still look good."

Piper grinned. "Thanks, Andy."

Andy rolled his blue eyes. "Anytime."

"Sheila! Darryl!" Piper exclaimed, sharing hugs with the couple. She waved to Darryl Jr., who waved back.

"Hi, Mrs. Wyatt."

"What are you all doing here?"

Andy raised his hand. "Christmas present."

"We brought food." Darryl Jr. replied.

"And we brought some people we wanted you to meet." Darryl said.

"Where are your sisters?" Sheila asked.

"Scattered." Piper said. "Hold on, I'll get them." She walked over to the doorway and flung up her hands, freezing the entire room, including Darryl Jr., who didn't know their secret yet.

Paige glanced up from the other side of the room. "Piper, is there a demon?"

"No, Darryl wants us to meet someone, so you and Phoebe get back here." Piper called, from the doorway.

Phoebe, who was a few feet away from Paige, nodded. "Okay."

Piper flicked her wrists again, unfreezing the room.

"I'm sorry, I have to go to the backroom for a moment, will you excuse me?" Paige asked the man that she was talking to.

"Of course not." The man replied. "You've done more than enough for me tonight."

Paige nodded. "I'll be right back." She met up with Phoebe and they made their way to the backroom. "What's so urgent?"

Darryl nudged his wife, who motioned to a small group of people just outside the doorway.

"Come on, they're all here." Sheila replied.

4 girls, a woman, and a man made their way into the backroom.

"Oh my gosh!" Prue gasped, as past images filled her head.

_**----Flashbacks----**_

_There was a swirl of glimmering white lights, then the five women appeared on the sidewalk, by a coffee shop. _

_"Hey, I go to this place a lot." Paige said, as she pointed to the shop._

_Patty walked to the side of the coffee shop and then into an ally._

_Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige exchanged glances then followed their mother._

_The 5 women stopped in their tracks._

_"What are we suppose to see here?" Phoebe asked, in confusion._

_"You'll see." Patty answered._

_There was some rustling of papers then a girl poked her head out from behind a dumpster._

_"Kally, did you find anything?" Asked a slightly smaller girl She looked about 7-years-old. She had long, dirty blonde hair, and a very dirty and torn dress; her eyes were light blue. She was curled up under some papers, by a wall._

_"No Kathy, I didn't." Replied the first girl, as she crawled out from behind the dumpster. She looked about 9-years-old. She had short, light brown hair. Her eyes were also light brown. She didn't have any shoes on, only a very dirty dress with many holes._

_Another dirty little head popped up from behind Kathy. She appeared to have shoulder length, medium brown hair and hazel colored eyes. She looked about 4-years-old. "But Kal, my tummy wants some food..." The little girl said, with a pleading look. She shivered and snuggled closer to Kathy._

_"Krissy, I looked, but I coouldn't find any...." Kally replied. She looked around. "Where's Katy?" She asked._

_"Sleeping.." Kathy replied, as she pointed to a small bundle next to her, covered with some newspaper._

_The bundle had dark hair and looked about 3-years-old. She began a little coughing fit, in her sleep, then moments late it ended._

_"Why can't we go find mommy?" Krissy asked._

_"Because, mommy isn't here anymore and she isn't coming back." Kally answered. She turned away again and dug though another pile of trash, this time pulling out a small bag of chips, with a few crushed pieces inside. She handed them to Krissy. "Here, you and Kathy split them, okay?" She said, making it sound like more of a statement._

_Krissy nodded and took a few bites of the crumbs. "Thanks Kal..." She whispered. She smiled. "I love you." She added._

_"Me too." Kathy replied. She took a few crumbs from the bag. "Merry Christmas Eve, Kal." Kathy whispered._

_Kally scooted over to her sisters, putting her arm around Kathy and Katy. "I love you all, too. Merry Christmas Eve." She whispered._

_**----Flashback----**_

Salty droplets slithered from Paige's eyes, as she stared at the four girls. "Th-they...." She turned to Darryl. "How'd you find them?"

"Your old boss, Mr. Cowen, called me. He wanted to bring them to you himself, but he was busy working on trying to place a three month old, in time for Christmas. He knew that I was close to the family, so he asked me to do it for him."

The woman stepped forward, extending her hand to Piper. "I'm Samantha Perkins, this is my husband Arnold."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Perkins." Piper said.

"I wanted to thank you, for bringing these four beautiful girls into our lives." Samantha said, with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for taking them in." Paige said. She knelt down before the girls, who looked nothing like they were when they had first met them. "It's good to see you all, again!"

The youngest, Katy, wrapped her arms around Paige. "I missed you! You were so nice to us!" She sobbed, into Paige's shoulder.

Paige embraced the child, thinking of how much Katy reminded her of herself at 9-years-old. "You're welcome."

"We really wanted to thank you." Kally said, taking charge. She was now a teenager; 15-years-old.

Prue pulled Kally into a hug. "You're very welcome. I'm so glad you came to see us!"

"Me too." Kally whispered, feeling safe in Prue's arms, for the second time in her life.

Kathy stepped forward, smiling brightly at Piper. "I'm really happy to see you guys again. Kally, Krissy, Katy, and I put together a large bag of clothes that we can't wear anymore and we wanted to donate them....Do you think you could find a place for them? I mean, since you are having this thing at your club tonight?"

Piper smiled gratefully at the young teen. "Of course! Pearl, Phiona, and I had made up a few boxes of old clothes for people to take if they needed them too."

"Pearl? And Phiona?" Krissy asked, suddenly intrigued. "I remember them!"

"What do you say that we go find them?" Phoebe asked, as she took Krissy's hand.

"Let's do." Paige said, as she motioned to the remaining girls.

"We'll see you later." Kathy said, as she waved to Piper and Prue.

"See ya." Prue said, as she waved to the girls.

"You've done a fantastic job with them." Prue said, to Samantha and Arnold.

"No, they were fantastic all on their own." Arnold said. "And we feel so blessed to have them." He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "We can't have children of our own, so when we heard about the four sisters whose mother had died...."

"We just had to take them in." Samantha finished.

"I'm so glad." Prue said, as she dabbed her eyes with her sleeve. "Will you guys be staying all night?"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Arnold asked.

"Here? With the food?" Piper asked.

"Of course! We've been doing anything we can for homeless organizations, since we leaned the backgrounds of our daughters." Samantha replied.

"Uh.." Piper nodded. "Sure. I mean, there's a lot to do." She looked around. "How do you feel about cooking?"

Samantha laughed.

"She owns a small restaurant, down town." Arnold replied.

"You're a chef?"

Samantha nodded.

"Looks like we have something in common." Piper grinned. "So am I. Maybe you could help me with making some more potato salad?"

"That sounds great." Samantha replied.

"I'm sure Prue could help Arnold find Leo and Glenn, then they could find something for you to do."

"Sure." Arnold said.

Within minutes, the group had dispersed.

----7:00 P.M.----

Piper stood atop P3's stage, with the microphone in hand. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm so glad to have you all here tonight and I'd like to wish each and everyone one of you, Happy Holidays."

The crowd grew silent.

"I'd like to welcome our special guest, the country superstar, Rebecca Lynn Howard!"

Rebecca made her way onto the stage and the crowd cheered. She took the microphone, that Piper had extended to her. "It's really good to be here, tonight. Happy Holidays, everyone and special thanks to Piper and her family for inviting me."

"The pleasure is all mine." Piper grinned. She nodded. "Well, I'll let you take the stage." She descended the stairs and made her way over to her family, the Morris and Perkins families were also there.

I'd like my first song tonight to be, 'Like Had Other Plans', from my of my very early albums titled, 'Forgive'."

The crowd cheered, as Rebecca began.

"Once upon a lonely time, I could barely make it through the night, It always seemed the sky was falling, Down on me, But life's funny you don't own it, Things can change in a single moment, That's what happened to me!"

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Cole, as images of her lonely New York life filled her mind.

_**----Flashback----**_

_A 19-year-old, 6 month pregnant Phoebe stood staring out the window of a dilapidated apartment, staring through a film covered window. Tears were dripping from her lashes, as she broguth her trembling hand to her face, revealing a picture of her and her older sisters on the day that Piper graduated; it was the last picture that they'd taken together, willingly, because it was Piper's day. "If only I could change things.." She whispered, as she placed a hand over her swollen belly._

_**----Flashback----**_

"Every time a promise fell through, Every time my heart broke in two, And it was always too dark to see the horizon, When I thought I had it right in my hand, It would slip right through like sand, I didn't know why but I now see, That life had other plans for me!"

Prue leans her head into Andy's chest, as little salty tears drip from her blue eyes. _This brings back so many memories._ Prue thought, as images of her and Andy's past filled her mind.

_**----Flashback----**_

_Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Darryl are at the cemetery; they're all standing around Andy's coffin. Prue walks over to the coffin and gently lays a rose atop the coffin._

_**----Flashback----**_

"I was doing my best, giving my all, Kept hittin' my head up against the wall, Missin' the mark when I thought my, Aim was true, I didn't know just what it meant, But now I see that it was heaven sent, 'Cause that's when I met you!"

Paige wiped a few tears from her eyes, as she remembered the day that she met her sisters.

_**----Flashback----**_

_The Manor door is open and Paige is standing there as Piper, Phoebe, and Leo come down the stairs._

_"I, the door was open. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here." Paige turns to leave._

_Phoebe stops her. "No, no, no. No, no. We were just coming to look for you."_

_"You were?" Paige asked, shocked._

_"Yep. Come on in. Welcome. I'm Phoebe. And this is...." Phoebe hooks her arm onto Paige's and leads her over to Piper and Leo._

_"Piper. I know. I've been to your club. Pretty great." Paige cut in._

_"Thank you. And you are?" Piper asked._

_"Paige. My name is Paige." Paige replied._

_"Hmm. Another 'P'. Imagine that." Phoebe added._

_"It's nice to meet you." Piper said. She holds out her hand, shaking Paige's hand. Suddenly a bright blue light glows down over the three sisters, forming the next set of Charmed Ones._

_**----Flashback----**_

"Every time a promise fell through, Every time my heart broke in two, And it was always too dark to see the horizon, When I thought I had it right in my hand, It would slip right through like sand, I didn't know why but I now see, That life had other plans for me!"

Glenn pulled Paige and Pearl a little closer to himself, as he remembered the day that he'd learned that Paige was pregnant; it was a day that had changed his life forever.

_**----Flashback----**_

_Glenn gently placed his hand on Paige's shoulder. "What's that saying that goes around your family? 'Everything happens for a reason.' Obviously, there is a reason for this." Glenn said. Glenn smiled. "Honestly, I wouldn't have purposly had this happen, this early, but I'm happy we'll be having a baby! Paige, I love you and I already love our child!" Glenn said, as he gently kissed Paige. _

_Paige smiled, brightly. "So..so you're okay with this?" Paige asked, in a hopeful tone. She could feel tears of joy, spilling down her face._

_Glenn nodded, slowly. "Of course! I guess...we have about five months and three weeks to prepare." Glenn said, as he hugged Paige tightly. "I love you so much...." Glenn whispered, into Paige's ear._

_Paige buried her face in Glenn's shoulder, smelling his cologne. "I love you so much more..." Paige whispered back._

_Glenn smiled. "Yeah, but I love you the mostest!" Glenn whispered, as he ended their, I Love You, game. They had started that when they were in high school and it stuck with them._

_**----Flashback----**_

"When I was at my worst, And I couldn't see the light, Somehow I knew it would, Be alright, cause...."

Leo ran his strong hand through Piper's silky brown hair, gently leaning his face into the crook of her neck, and remembering the day that she'd finally admitted her love for him.

_**----Flashback----**_

_Piper is in the attic, crying over Leo's body, because she thinks that he's dead. "I love you, Leo." A tear drops onto her hand and her hand starts glowing. "I found it. Leo, I love you!" She holds her glowing hand over Leo and heals him. "Can you hear me? I love you, Leo, please wake up!"_

_Leo's eyes open. "Piper.." He wraps his arms around her, hugging her._

_"Oh, thank God! I tried so hard so hard and I couldn't make it work before. Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"That love was the trigger?" Leo asked. "You had to find that out on your own. Why couldn't you tell me?"_

_"I don't know. I was afraid, I was afraid that if I admitted how I really felt it would hurt me more if I lost you. I'm so sorry, I should of said it before." Piper admitted._

_Leo smiled. "It's better late then never."_

_**----Flashback----**_

"Every time a promise fell through, Every time my heart broke in two, And it was always too dark to see the horizon, When I thought I had it right in my hand, It would slip right through like sand, I didn't know why but I now see, That life had other plans for me!"

Prue closed her eyes, remebering the day that started it all.

_**----Flashback----**_

_The door to the attic exploded, revealing Jeremy. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe let out screams._

_"Come on, we'll face him together!" Prue spoke. "Do you remember the spirit board?"_

_"The inscription on the back!" Piper exclaimed._

_"'The power of three will set us free.'" Prue said, remembering the inscription. Suddenly a circle of fire surrounds the three sisters._

_"The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free!" Prue, Piper, and Phoebe chant. A powerful wind begins to encircle them._

_"I'm not the only one! I'm one of millions! In places you can't even imagine. In forms you would never believe! We are hell on Earth!" Jeremy screams and then he explodes into nothingness._

_"The power of three." Prue repeated._

_**----Flashback----**_

Rebecca smiles out over the smiling crowd, as she readies herself to sing her last line. "Life had other plans for me!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	6. Pandora's Box

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, everyone! I'm sure you're all aware of the Greek mythology about "Pandora's Box", but if you aren't, "Pandora's Box" was a box that contained all of the evils of the world (created by the Goddesses/Gods) and Pandora was the "perfect woman" who had human curiosity; needless to say, even though she was told not to open it, she did and it unleashed all of the evils unto the world. Anyway, this is my spin on "my Pandora's Box". CharmedAli: Yeah, I'm sure. I've done a lot of research on the subject and the things that I mentioned are true (Saturnalia is real and the true origins of things like mistletoe and the "Christmas" tree).... But I'm glad you liked how the song was added in. Phyre & peanut2lb: Andy will be around long. ;) wyatt333: No, Prue won't be getting pregnant again. There are enough lil' witches in the Manor. lol winter blaze: :- Which guy? rjf2004: Aww, thanks! I really think the show should have a "saving a 'human innocent'" episode. Ya know, saving someone from a human problem. It would be a nice change. Also, thanks for giving me permission to borrow your characters! I have some good plans for them! Piper xox Leo: Yeah, that scene from "Love Hurts" was SO touching! And yep, I've done extensive research on the whole real meaning of Christmas (Easter too, which was a Pagan holiday dedicated to the Goddess Eastre). I'm considering doing a chapter sometime later on, about the true meaning of Easter. Thanks for reviewing!

**_The Children Of Light  
Chapter 6: Pandora's Box_**

"Daddy, are you still coming to Father Appreciation Day, at school?" Pam asked, as she walked into her parents' room.

Cole picked up Pam and spun her around, then finally deposited her on the bed. "Of course sweetheart, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He leaned in and kissed Pam on the top of her head.

Pam little girl giggled helplessly. "I love you, daddy!" Pam said, as she wrapped her small arms as far around her father as she could and gave him her best 'bear hug'.

"I love you too, Pam." Cole replied, very honestly. He sniffed the air. "I think I smell Aunt Piper's cooking. Would you like to go get some?"

Pam nodded eagerly. "Auntie Piper's cooking is the best!"

Cole swooped Pam in his arms again and shimmered them out of the room.

----

Pandora felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks, as she watched the scene unfold, from the hallway. She wanted so much to have a daddy too. She wasn't in school yet, but still. She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. _Why am I the only one who can't have a daddy too?_ She wondered, helplessly. She got up and wondered down the hallway, only to stop at the top of the stairs, as she saw a swirl of orbs appear.

----

Paige, Glenn, and Pearl orbed in holding hands. They were all laughing.

"Well I'd say that was a fun mid-morning Wal-Mart run." Paige said. She leaned in and kissed Glenn on the lips, passionately. "I love you."

"I love you more." Glenn replied.

"I love you most." Paige countered.

"But I love you mostest." Glenn said. He knew he'd won and he planted another kiss on Paige's lips. Then he grabbed Pearl and swung her into the air.

Pearl laughed happily. She always felt safe in her father's arms, even though he didn't have any powers. "Love you."

"Love you too." Glenn said, as he patted the tip of Pearl's dainty little nose.

Pearl giggled. "I can't wait to have you come to Father's Appreciation Day at school, dad!"

"And I can't wait to be there, with you!" Glenn replied. He set Pearl on the ground and gave her a pat on the back. "I'm so proud of my little angel!"

"And witch! Don't forget the witch!" Paige said.

The 3 immediate family members burst out laughing.

"Come on. I think I smell my big sister's famous cooking and it is so getting to me." Paige said.

Glenn leaned into Paige's neck and gave her a kiss. "Mmm. I smell you and you're beautiful scent is getting to me."

Paige playfully slapped her husband and whispered something into his ear, that only Glenn could hear.

Then Paige, Glenn, and Pearl walked off into the kitchen.

----

Prue was sitting on her bed. Her door was locked and she had a small shoebox in front of her. She was trying to figure out if she should open it or not. Finally she pulled the lit off and was met with a picture of Andy's handsome face and piercing blue eyes. She let a few hot, salty tears sting her eyes and then travel down her face. "My God, Andy. I miss you so much. If I could, I'd move heaven and hell to have you back...For me and for Pandora. She doesn't say it, but I know she misses you. She just glows when ever you're summoned." She stopped talking and let out a few choked sobs. "I love you so much." She cried. She fell back into her pillow and buried her face in the soft, cotton mass, and just let out all she'd been holding in for so long. Then she heard soft voices through the heater vent.

"I love you, Piper." Leo's voice said, as it drifted through the heater vent and into Prue's room.

"You're my one and only." Piper's voice said in reply. Her voice was full of happiness. "And you gave me the two most wonderful children I could have ever asked for."

"No, you gave me that blessing." Leo's voice replied.

Prue couldn't hear anything for a few moments and was sure that they'd spent those few precious moments in a tender kiss. At least, that's what she would of done it that had been her and Andy. She felt the tears come harder down and her chested heaved up and down. She wanted so much to have Andy back with her and their precious daughter.

----

Phiona walked carefully up the stairs, holding her baby sister. "Hey Pandora!" She called, cheerfully, as she saw her cousin walking down the hallway. "Going to Aunt Prue's room?"

Pandora merely nodded.

"Okie dokie. Tell her I said good morning." Phiona said. She walked over to her parents' room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" Piper's voice called, from the other side of the door.

"Can you open it, please?" Phiona asked.

The door opened and Leo smiled down at his daughters. "Hey there! It's my two favorite daughters!" He picked Prissandra up and kept her close to his chest and wrapped neatly in her yellow baby blanket that had a Triquetra stitched in the center with the letter 'P' stitched in the corner.

Piper came up behind Leo and peeked over his shoulder. "There's my baby." She stroked the side of Prissandra's face and then walked out the door and knelt down next to Phiona. "Phiona, sweetheart. I want you to know that I'm so proud of you! Your dad and I both. You've been a big help with your little sister."

"Thanks, mom." Phiona said, as she gladly accepted the praise.

Piper stood up and took Prissandra from Leo.

Leo bent down to his eldest daughter's eye level. "Your mom is right. We're both extremely proud of you. It's not easy to be a good big sister, go to school, and vanquish demons at the same time." He hugged Phiona. "I love you very much. You sister and mom too."

"I love you too, dad." Phiona said, as she clung to her dad. "And Prissandra and mom."

"Hey, you two. I have fresh bacon, pancakes, and eggs down stairs. And I even did fresh squeezed orange juice. Let's go get some before it's eaten." Piper suggested.

Leo patted his stomach. "Mmm. Sounds good. I've been doing a lot of orbing lately. I'm gonna need a big breakfest."

Piper laughed. "Come on then."

The immediate family of 4 made their way down the hall.

Pandora quickly walked to Prue's room and jiggled the handle. It was locked. "Mommy!" She yelled.

----

Prue wiped her eyes, at the sound of her daughter's voice. She got up and walked over to the door, unlocking it, and then opening it. "Hi, Pandora." She scooped her daughter into her arms and walked over to the bed. "Whatcha been up to this morning?" She asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"Nothing." Panodra lied. She started to play with her fingers. "I miss daddy."

Prue smiled weakly. "Me too, Pandora. Me too."

"Why can't he come see us more often?" Pandora asked, without looking at her mother.

"It's complicated, sweetie. But he just can't." Prue said, hoping that Pandora wouldn't push the subject.

"But it's not fair. Pearl and Phiona and Pam and Prissandra all get daddies. And Uncle Cole is even a daddy to Persia and she isn't even his little girl." Pandora said, sadly.

Prue bit her lip, not knowing how to respond to that one.

Pandora, however, read her mother's thoughts. "You're upset too. You want daddy back too."

"Pandora..." Prue began.

Pandora slid off the bed.

"Why don't we just got get some breakfest? I smell some really yummy food down stairs." Prue suggested, as she stood up too.

"Whatever." Pandora muttered and quickly left the room.

Prue wiped her eyes again and followed Pandora out of the room.

----

Everyone sat at the breakfest table, eating Piper's delicious home cooked food.

"Mmm, this is really good, Piper." Glenn complimented, then stuffed his mouth with another large bite of pancake that was dripping in warm butter and sweet maple syrup.

Cole nodded towards Cole. "I'm with him on this one." He took another bite of his sunny side up eggs, that were lightly sprinkled with salt and pepper.

Phoebe dipped her not too crunchy but not too soggy bacon into the yolk from her sunny side up egg and then stuffed it into her mouth. "Mmmm, mmm!" She mumbled and then swallowed her food. "You're the bestest cook ever!"

Pam got a few large pieces of pancake and scrambled eggs on her fork and stuffed it into her mouth, then gave her Aunt Piper a 2 thumbs up.

"I'm never gonna understand why some people like to eat pancakes and eggs together." Paige commented, as she took the whip cream bottle and sprayed some whip cream onto a lightly syruped pancake and then took a large bite. She gave a nod of approval to Piper.

"This is really great, Aunt Piper." Persia said. She took a nice long drink of her fresh squeezed orange juice. "I love orange juice, so that tops it all!"

Leo walked up behind Piper and gave her a kiss on the back of her neck. "Love the cooking, honey."

"You're very welcome, everyone." Piper replied. She took a drink of milk. "So, who's excited about Father's Appreciation Day, at Magic School?"

Pearl, Phiona, and Pam cheered. "We can't wait!"

Prissandra, who had a small bowl of oatmeal that was lightly sprinkled with sugar and milk, was making a large mess. She'd covered her high chair with oatmeal and was giggling wildly. "Da..." She smeared her hands in her oatmeal. "Daddy!" She burst out.

The room fell silent.

"Oh my God! She just said her first word!" Piper exclaimed.

"'Daddy'! She said, 'daddy'!" Leo exploded with happiness. She walked over to the high chair and grabbed his youngest daughter, despite the oatmeal. "She said 'daddy'! I can't believe it!" He kissed Prissandra's head.

Pandora felt tears flow down her face and she jumped off her chair and began running into the other room.

"Pandora! Wait!" Prue yelled, as she got up to run after her daughter.

----

Pandora ran into her room and slammed the door. She reached under her bed and dug around, then she pulled out a dark blue velvet box with a silver lock. She turned back to her door and ran back towards the kitchen.

----

As Prue reached the stairs, Pandora ran down them, holding her box.

Everyone else rushed out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, in a concerned way.

Pandora gripped the lock tightly and then yanked it away. The blue velvet lid popped open. "I wish for my daddy to be alive and live here with me and mommy!" She yelled. A rainbow colored light burst from the velvet box and swirled around the room, then finally settled in the center of the room. It spun willdly into a long strip of colors and then it took on a human form and then finally the light faded away to leave Andy Trudeau standing in the center of the room, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, in flesh and blood!

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	7. The Facts Of Afterlife

A/N: The title is a play on words from an old T.V. show that I heard was called, "The Facts Of Life". Just so you're not confused. money makes me smile: lol You sure seem excited about chapter 6. That makes me feel proud! Chub: Oh, you may be right. ;) Phyre: Yep, Pandora sure is a little Prue! Amanda: I was wondering when I was going to hear from you! I'm sorry to hear about your sick nephew and your relative that recently passed on. I'm glad you found a bit of time to review and I'm realy glad that you're satisfied with how this fic is going! I hope to hear from you soon! charmedsisters: Thanks....but I'm afraid it's not the last.... winter blaze & sugah-crystal-101: Do you remember The Blessed Ones' Wiccaning? It was on Pandora's birthday, so the Fairies and Leprechauns got together and gave Pandora a very special present; a box that could be used for one wish and one wish only, it's only restictions were that she couldn't ask for things like ultimate power or something that would bring harm to someone. rjf2004: Well, they were technically invented by someone else, but you've formed them into what they are in your story. You've "developed" them. So in a way, the specifc characters in your story, are yours. (Well, that's how I see it.) Anyway, I'm happy that you liked this chapter, but about the backfiring....You'll have to read on, my friend. PrUe AnD AnDy!: Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy that you liked everything. wyatt333: Persia takes the "Halliwell" last name. peanut2lb: LOL If you love the Andy/Prue in the last chapter, then I'm sure I've done well, because you're the Prue & Andy Goddess.

**_The Children Of Light  
Chapter 7: The Facts Of Afterlife_**

"Andy?" Prue gasped.

"Andy?" Everyone else echoed.

"Daddy!" Pandora yelled. She dropped the box and ran into Andy's arms.

"Was that the present she got on her first birthday? The 'make a wish' box?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Prue replied, as she walked over to the box and picked it up from the ground.

"But how? I mean, is she even allowed to bring people back from the dead?" Paige asked.

"Won't there be repercussions?" Phoebe asked.

"And what about everyone knowing that he died?" Glenn asked. "I mean, he really died. It wasn't a fake out like with Prue."

"But when the Leprachauns gave me the box, he said the only things she couldn't wish for her ultimate power or something would be bring harm to people. Something like giving evil an advantage." Prue said.

"But bringing someone back from the dead?" Cole said.

"I'm going to go check with The Elders." Leo said.

"Good, good. You go do that." Piper said. She waved her hands.

Leo orbed out.

"So let me get this straight..." Andy said. "I was just pulled from my afterlife, back to earth as a living person again, because my daughter used her birthdya present to bring me back?"

"That's how it would appear." Glenn replied.

Pandora frowned. "But daddy, don't you want to be back with mommy and me?"

Andy smiled at his daughter. "Of course sweetheart, but...."

"It's complicated, right?" Pandora said, sarcastically.

"Yes." Andy admitted.

"But I made a wish and you came back. So it doesn't have to be complicated anymore." Pandora reasoned.

"But the wish may not have been valid." Andy said.

"What's 'valid'?" Pandora asked.

"It means..." Andy bit his lip, trying to think of how to say it.

"It might not be allowed." Persia filled in, as she walked over to her little cousin.

"But why?" Pandora asked.

"I said 'might', Pandora. So it could be. Personally, I don't know why it shouldn't. There seemed to be no rules about it." Persia said.

"But once someone dies, that's it." Phoebe said.

"Not when magic is in play." Paige said. "You should've learned that, like a billion years ago."

Prue wanted so much to just walk over and kiss Andy. But she was afraid that if she did, then Leo would come back and say that Andy couldn't stay.

Leo orbed back into the room.

"Well?" Paige urged.

"This has never happened before." Leo said.

"Obviously." Piper replied, sarcastically.

"And?" Paige persisted. She really hoped that Andy could stay, because she could tell that Pandora missed her father just as much as Prue.

"And....they're discussing it." Leo said.

"Discussing it? How long will that take?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. They'll call me when they've reached a descison." Leo said.

"And until then?" Persia asked.

"Until then, Andy can stay here." Leo replied.

Pearl looked at the grandfather clock. "Does that mean we aren't going to school? 'Cause it starts in like, two minutes."

"No! That doesn't mean that at all!" Piper said. "Hurry. Cole take Pam, Leo take Phiona, Glenn, and Pearl."

"Keep us posted, okay?" Glenn asked.

"Of course." Paige said. She kissed Glenn on the lips. "Now go!"

Leo, Glenn, Phiona, and Pearl formed a circle. Then Leo orbed them out.

Cole scooped Pam into his arms and shimmered them out.

"I'm going to be late too." Persia said.

"I'll take you." Paige said. She took Persia's hand. "I'll be right back."

"Thanks, Aunt Paige." Persia said.

"No problem." Paige said, then orbed herself and Persia away.

"Well, uhh...I'm going to go wash up Prissandra. Why don't you come with me, Phoebe?" Piper said.

Phoebe looked confused. "Wh.."

Piper jabbed Phoebe in the side.

"Right. Messy baby. Let's go." Phoebe said.

Paige orbed in.

Piper grabbed Paige by the arm and pulled her up the stairs. "Going to wash Prissandra. I'm glad you want to come with Pheebs and I."

Paige glanced at Prue, Pandora, and Andy. "Uhh...Okay."

Prue, Andy, and Pandora walked into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you're back, daddy." Pandora said, with a grin.

"Me too." Andy said. He gave Pandora a hug and then turned to Prue. "You've been crying." He whispered.

"How'd you know?" Prue asked.

"Because I know you, Prue." Andy whispered. He leaned in and pressed his lips tightly to her lips. The kiss lasted for several minutes and then he pulled away, slowly. "I missed you so much."

"Me too." Prue said. She hugged Andy tightly. "I don't want you to leave."

"Neither do I." Andy said. He breathed in Prue's perfume.

Pandora smiled, as she sat on a chair. She loved seeing her mommy and daddy together.

----30 Minutes Later----

Prue and Andy sat on the sofa. Andy had his arms wrapped protectively around Prue and Prue had her face nestled in Andy's shoulder.

"Prue?" Andy asked, calmly.

Prue leaned back and gazed into Andy's tranquil blue eyes and she knew what he meant.

Prue and Andy leaned in, expecting to give each other another passionate kiss. But out of the corner of their eyes, they saw sparkling blue and white orbs before them. They pulled apart and saw Leo.

Leo had a somber looking face. "I have news from The Elders."

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	8. Trouble In Pruadise

A/N: This title is obviously a play on the term, "trouble in paradise", and it would make sense, because it's "Prue's" paradise that is at stake. Now, this chapter may be kind of confusing, but you'll understand it in the next chapter. winter blaze: lol Yeah, that makes total sense. ;) wyatt333: Oh, yayness, you liked that Piper line! peanut2lb: Really? Well thank you! :-D Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! BTW, if C.C. McKenna is out there, I'm still eagerly awaiting an update of your fic! I hope nothing serious has happened, because I haven't even seen reviews on your favorites stories in a while. ;)

**_The Children Of Light  
Chapter 8: Trouble In Pruadise_**

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked into the room.

"Leo..." Piper said, quietly.

Phoebe rubbed her head and drops of sweat dribbled down her face.

"Pheebs, is something wrong?" Paige asked, with worry.

"No, no. I'm fine..It's just...there is so much emotion in this room right now, I can't control myself." Phoebe replied, as she sat down on the arm of the love seat.

Paige took a seat on the sofa, opposite Prue and Andy. She glanced impatiently at Andy.

Piper walked over to her husband and gently took his hand in her's. "Leo, what did The Elders say?"

Leo took a deep breath. "Like I said, this has never happened before."

Andy gently squeezed Prue's hand and Prue squeezed his hand in return.

"And the topic was discussed very thoroughly." Leo closed his eyes and breathed in. "And it is against the rules for Andy to return."

Tears formed in Prue's eyes and she buried her head in Andy's shoulder again.

Pandora came running down the stairs. "But since there was no rules against me wishing for daddy, he can stay!"

Prue looked up, with a tear stained face. "Pandora, please honey, don't make this harder than it already is..." She pleaded.

Pandora shook her head, fiercely. "Tell 'em, Uncle Leo! Tell them! See! Mommy's crying! Tell them!"

Piper walked over to Prue and placed her arms comfortingly on her older sister's shoulders. "It's okay, we're here for you." She whispered, as she bent down and whispered into Prue's ear.

Prue grasped Piper's hand with her free hand and clung to it. _I can't believe they're taking Andy away from me, again!_

"Uncle Leo!" Pandora yelled, frantically.

"Pandora..." Paige said. She stood up and walked over to her niece and picked her up. "Sweetheart, it'll be okay. Shhh, now. You don't want to make your mommy anymore upset." She said calmly, as she began to carry Pandora towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Leo said, suddenly.

Paige stopped and turned around.

Andy looked up with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Prue just sat there. She wasn't giving into some false hope again.

Leo stole a glance at every person in the room and then locked his eyes on Prue and Andy. "She..she's right.."

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	9. A Last Chance At Forever

A/N: Whew. I'm so tired. I wish Winter Break was longer, don't you? money makes me smile: So you want more of the Belland Bunch, 'eh? Well, I'll work on that. Hmm, maybe I should work out a plot where for a few chapters each family is spot lighted. rjf2004: lol Thanks for the compliment about the chapter titles. Unfortunately this one isn't that creative. ::blushes:: I know, right after you give me that nice compliment, too! Hey, the telepathic spin out sounds like a good idea. It wasn't really what I had in mind for this sub plot, but maybe I'll use that. ;)

**_The Children Of Light  
Chapter 9: A Last Chance At Forever_**

Prue let out a breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding in. "What?" She asked.

"Andy can stay." Leo clarified.

"How?" Andy asked, with wide eyes.

"Under any other circumstances, Andy couldn't return. He's dead and that's that. But when Pandora made her wish, there were no rules against it, and it had never happened before. So after a long and complicated discussion, they decided that Prue and Andy have been through so much, they'd let him stay. But that's it. If he dies again, he's never coming back. They've also made a new rule for the wishing boxes; they can't bring people back from the dead." Leo explained.

"Oh my God!" Prue gasped. She wrapped her arms tightly around the love of her life. "Andy, I love you so much! I can't believe it!" Tears of joy began to flow down her cheeks, like water down Nigara Falls and she kissed him several times.

"Told you!" Pandora said, smugly. She folded her arms, much like her Aunt Paige.

Paige smiled broadly. She was so happy for her big sister. Prue had always made her feel so welcome in the family. She had been jealous of Prue when she first found her sisters, but when she met Prue, everything changed, and she wanted nothing more than for Prue to be happy.

Pandora jumped onto the couch and suggled between her parents. "Now we get to be a family!"

Persia, Pearl, Phiona, and Pam came bounding into the room from the kitchen.

"We heard!" Pearl cried out, with happiness.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "You're supposed to be at school!"

Pandora wrinkled her nose. "But I wanted them to know what was going on." This clearly meant that she'd sent them telepathic messages and asked Phiona or Pam to get everyone home.

_I wonder if the guys know that they're gone?_ Phoebe thought.

Persia bit her lip.

'Heater duct?' Phoebe mouthed to Persia.

'How did you know?' Persia mouthed back to her mother.

Phoebe motioned to Persia.

Persia walked over to her mother.

"I was the baby in the family, growing up in this house." Phoebe whispered into her eldest daughter's ear.

"Ohhh." Persia said, with a smile. "I think Pam caught that gene."

Phoebe gave Persia a little pat on the back. "One of many." Phoebe rolled her eyes. "You've caught quite a few of my better traits." Phoebe replied.

"How so?" Persia asked.

"You look a lot like me, between fourteen and fifteen. But your hair is thicker and slightly more wavy, like my mom's hair. It's also golden brown, like mom's hair." Phoebe replied.

Persia smiled. "Thanks."

Persia nudged her mother. "Look.."

Phoebe glanced over at Prue and Andy. She felt her stomach flip flop and knew that it was just reacting to what Prue and Andy were feeling at the moment.

Glenn and Cole shimmered in; Cole quickly removed his hand from Glenn's shoulder. "We just got Pandora's telepathic message."

"I thought that trip to the bathroom was a little long, even for a girl." Glenn commented, as he walked over to Andy and held out his hand. "Congratulations, man. Not too many people get a chance at life, again."

Andy shook Glenn's hand. "Thanks and I'm looking forward to getting to know everyone a lot better."

"Likewise." Glenn replied. He took his seat next to Paige.

"How do we explain you being around again?" Cole asked.

"Will they just make new memories for everyone, like with Prue?" Paige asked.

"No. They planned that, that's why they could change memories. Andy's death was real." Leo said. He pulled out a paper from his pocket. "The Charmed Ones need to read this spell, to alter the minds of the world. It's a one time thing, though. After you read it, the paper burns away. Minus Darryl and Sheila and of course all of us, nobody will know that Andy ever died."

Piper took the paper from her husband and silently read it. Then she passed the paper to Prue.

Prue read over the paper and nodded. _I still can't believe this is really happening._ She thought, with excitement. She passed the paper to Paige.

Paige grinned as she memorized the spell and then passed the paper to Phoebe.

Phoebe held up the paper for Cole and herself to see. She silently read it and then looked at her sisters. "All ready?"

"All ready." Prue, Piper, and Paige confirmed.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige joined in the center of the room. They took hands. "Time and again, we summon thee, change all minds, and destroy what was to be, for our destiny is free!" A ripple of power burst through the Halliwell Manor and sifted through the minds of the rest of the world. The records and memories of Andy's death were erased from people who wouldn't understand the Halliwells' secret.

"Did it work?" Andy asked.

"I think so." Glenn said. "I don't know about you, but I sure felt something powerful."

"Ditto." Cole said, as he raised his hand.

Phoebe grabbed the paper from the coffee table and then it burned into nothingness in her hands. Not even ashes or smoke remained. It was as if the paper had never even been there. "Yeah, I'm sure it worked."

"Then that means there is only one more thing left for me to do." Andy said. He picked Pandora from his lap and placed her on the cushion next to him. "If you would?"

Pandora grinned and pulled out something from her pocket. She handed it to her father.

Andy walked over to Prue and kneeled down. He gently took Prue's hand in his own. "Prudence Halliwell, I love you with everything I am. You're my earth, my sun, my moon....my everything. I'd loved you since I first saw you, when we were both four-years-old. I died, just so you could live. And now I've been given a second chance, to be with you, and our little miracle. So I stand here today and ask you, will you marry me?" He slipped a beautiful golden ring with a large diamond in the center and incrested rubies and sapphires in the band, onto Prue's finger.

Tears spilled out of Prue's eyes. "Yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you, Andy!"

Andy stood up and pressed his lips against Prue's lips, locking her into a passionate kiss.

Pandora grinned at the scene, before her. She knew that one day, the ring that her daddy gave her in secret, would come in handy.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	10. A Moment Of Reflection

A/N: Hey guys, I might be pretty busy over the next few weeks (finals are coming up and they are loading on the work). So if I'm not updating a lot, that's why. C.C. McKenna: CC! OMGoddess! Where've you been?! lol I have like been craving your fic and when you hadn't reviewed anywhere and/or updated, I was getting a little worried. I'm so tickled pink (or rather "tickled pinky") to see that you've reviewed! Thanks, dude. (I think I musta picked that up from you, because I've been saying it a lot lately.) Happy New Year to you too. Phyre: I'm so happy that you liked the latest chapters. I will try to focus in on the other Charmed offspring more, specifically Persia and Prissy (after all, this fic is named after their destiny). However, I will do other plots as well (the current one sort of focuses on Pam). As far as "Phyre" goes, she will make an appearance in chapter 16 (unless something comes up and I feel the need to change the order of what I've written). I hope that's not too long of a wait for you. As far as her being a "permanent" character v.s. a "sub plot" character, it's hard to say without giving too much away. I will say this, though. For the time being, she is sub plot. However, she will be of much significance in the very last chapter of the series. (Not this story, but the series itself. And I don't even know when that will be. It depends on what my readers like and how long they want the series to continue, before it just gets too repetitive.) peanut2lb: Oh! That's wonderful! I can't wait to write the wedding chapter and find out what you have to say! (P.S. Update soon, because your Prue/Andy romance is always the best!) winter blaze, wyatt333, PrUe AnD AnDy, money makes me smile, Piper xox Leo, LexiLoL200, rjf2004, & Chub: You guys are all so great! Thanks for the encouragement! BTW, I've been thinking of writing a fic that focuses on Phoebe and her life in New York, before "Charmed At Last" happens and before she becomes a witch (and since it does follow this storyline, there would be the whole thing with her pregnancy and James Kline, as well as other things). Does that interest anyone? If so, tell me, and if there are enough people that are willing to read something like that, I may write it. ;)

**_The Children Of Light  
Chapter 10: A Moment Of Reflection_**

"Aunt Piper, Phiona won't give back my dolly!" Pandora yelled, as she chased after her older cousin.

Phiona ran into the kitchen and waved her arm. Orbs shot from her palm, surrounded the sofa, and moved it in front of the door so Pandora couldn't get into the kitchen.

----

Prue and Piper were watching the scene from the third from the top step of the stairs.

"Now who's not being fair?" Prue questioned, with a raised brow. She was referring to their trip to the past when Little Prue and Little Piper had been fighting over a doll and Little Prue had moved the sofa in front of the doorway so Little Piper couldn't get the doll from Little Prue.

Piper playfully slapped her older sister's arm. "You were an evil child! Always taking my stuff!"

"Who's taking who's stuff?" Paige asked, as she walked up behind her sisters.

"Prue. When we were really little, she always took my stuff! And the time we went to the past, we saw Little Me and Little Prue. They..we...whatever, we fighting over a doll. So Little Prue used her powers to send a sofa in front of the doorway, to keep me from getting her, and the doll. I don't remember that, because when Grams bound our powers, we forgot about it. But after Phoebe was born, I remember very clearly what a little clepto Prue was."

"I was not a clepto!" Prue defended.

"And why did this suddenly get brought up?" Paige asked.

"Phiona here was taking a doll that belongs to Pandora." Prue replied. "And Pandora yelled out to complain about it. Then we walked down the steps and saw Phiona use her powers to move the sofa in front of the entrance to the kitchen, to block Pandora."

"So Phiona inherited the cleptomaniac gene from Prue?" Paige asked, for clarification.

Prue and Piper glared at Paige.

"I'm not a cleptomanic!" Prue grumbled.

"My daughter's not a clepto!" Piper said, at the same time Prue made her statement.

Paige shrugged. "Well, I'm off."

"To where?" Prue and Piper asked, at the same time.

"To save the world, stop an apocolypse..." Paige was suddenly cut off.

"Wait! More horsemen were hired?" Piper asked, worriedly.

"Huh?" Paige asked.

"The Source hired more horsemen to start an apocolypse?" Piper asked.

"I was joking!" Paige burst out. "What about you?"

"No joke. There really are four horsemen of the apocolypse! They're hired by The Source to start chaos on the world. We met up with them and I was trapped with War. But The Source couldn't wait and opened the vortex that we were trapped in, allowing Piper and Phoebe to save me." Prue replied.

"We almost lost her. If The Source hadn't opened the vortex, we would have had to sacrifice her to save the world." Piper replied. She smacked Paige. "Don't joke about things like that."

Paige rubbed her arm. "Well sorry. I didn't know they were real."

"Yeah. And The Source can hire new horsemen, if he feels that they'll be able to start an apocolypse." Prue added.

"Oh.." Paige mumbled. "Okay. Sorry."

Suddenly a scream from the other room pierced the Charmed Ones' ears.

Prue, Piper, and Paige went running to the kitchen.

----

A tall, blonde haired woman stood staring at Pearl. She smirked. Her deep blue eyes locked onto Pearl's eyes. "Aren't you the little protector?"

Prue, Piper, and Paige came running in.

Paige looked at a chair and it orbed out and then orbed in, flying at the back of the woman's head.

The woman spun around and raised her hand. The chair exploded into nothingness.

"Oh, that's not good!" Piper whispered. She waved her hands, trying to freeze the room.

The woman waved her hands and Prue, Piper, Paige, Pearl, Phiona, Pam, and Pandora froze. She walked over, examining each child. Then she wrapped her long, slender fingers around Pam's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze, pulling Pam from the freeze.

Pam spun around, seeing that everyone but her and the demoness were frozen.

Persia walked into the room and her mouth dropped open. "Stay away from my sister!" She yelled. She raised her hand and sent a bolt of electricity at the demoness.

The woman waved her hand, exploding the electricity. "This is your sister?"

"Pam! Shimmer!" Persia yelled.

Pam tried to shimmer out, but found that she couldn't.

"No use trying, sweetheart. It won't work." The demoness said, calmly. "And what's your name?" She asked Persia.

Persia held up her hand and sparks appeared on the tips of her fingers. "Take your hands off Pamela!"

"Oh my. I guess I haven't made myself clear." The demoness replied. She created a large energy ball and sent it hurling into Persia's chest, which sent Persia flying into the wall, landing unconscious on the tile floor.

Cole shimmered in. "I just heard a crash! Is ev...." He spotted the demoness and stopped mid sentence.

"Cole..How nice of you to shimmer by." The demoness replied. She pulled Pam closer to herself. "She's a cutie."

Prue, Piper, Paige, Pearl, Phiona, and Pandora unfroze.

"Cole! How'd you get in here?" Piper asked.

"Pam!" Paige shouted, as she saw the demoness with her niece.

"So, my dear Cole didn't tell you about me?" The demoness asked.

"Cole, what's going on?" Piper asked, as she raised her hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I could've killed you when I had the chance, but you're not what I want." The demoness warned.

"Cole! Who is she?" Piper asked, again.

Cole kept a steady eye lock with the demoness and then slowly opened his mouth. "My mother...."

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	11. Deliver Us From Evilyn

A/N: "Evilyn" is pronouced "evil lin". Like "Evelyn", but with an "evil" instead on an "evel". This chapter title is a play on the phrase, "deviler us from evil". moonfirefairy, charmedsisters, money makes me smile, Piper xox Leo, winter blaze, Chub, PrUe AnD AnDy!, & wyatt333: Thanks for taking a bit of time out of your day to review! :) It always makes me really happy! C.C. McKenna: lol Actually, I've been really nasty sick the last few days and as I'm typing this, I feel like the left side of my head is about to explode. Thanks for commenting and I can't wait until you update as well! Phyre: lol You'll have to read on to find out about that. As far as her powers go, she does have the power of reflection. But I don't consider the powers as "witch" powers, because as we've seen, they can go either way. (Like freezing in, "Witchstock".) The-Cheese-Fairy: Hey, cool, thanks for stopping by and reviewing! I will look into doing a bit of a focus on each "family unit", which would include the Belland bunch. ;) rjf2004: Yeah, I'm still deciding on the "prequel" idea. But if so, it would have a little bit of magic, but not a lot. peanut2lb: Yeah, I haven't talked about that yet, but I will most likely make him Darryl's partner again. (P.S. I'm eagerly awaitingyour sequel to, "Charmedin the Afterlife"!) ;)Pangea: Yeah, I'm currently trying to evolve her some more. I may have some scenes at her "normal school", I just don't know when yet. Zythe: I will try. lol I have been playing with this idea for a while now, I was just trying to find a good spot to add her into the mix. BTW, I'm glad you're enthusiastic about a Phoebe in New York story.

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 11: Deliver Us From Evilyn**_

Phoebe dropped her purse, as she walked up to the doorway of the kitchen. "Your..your what?"

"His mother." The demoness repeated. She smiled, half wickedly. "Everyone has a mother, you know. It takes two, one way or another."

Persia's eyes fluttered open.

"Persia.." Cole whispered. He walked over and helped his step daughter to her feet.

"She doesn't look like you, Cole. Are you sure she's yours?" The demoness asked, with a raised eyebrow. She gently stroked Pam's head. "I'm sure this one is yours. I can tell by her eyes. There is always a specific way they glimmer. As far back as our line goes; there has always been the glimmer."

"Give me back my daughter." Phoebe said, as she walked threateningly towards the demoness.

"You mean, my granddaughter? No. I think not. You've spent, what? Seven, eight years with her? This is the first time I've seen her." The demoness replied. "I want to spend some good, quality time with my own flesh and blood."

"Leave her alone, mother." Cole warned. He formed an energy ball.

"Oh, Cole. You know that won't hurt me." The demoness replied. She flicked her wrist, exploding the energy ball in Cole's hands. "Besides, you can't turn on me." She eyed Phoebe carefully. "Is that your little witch that the Underworld gossips so much about?"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow and levitated into the air. "Little? I don't think so." She used her empathy to channel the demoness' emotions and with them, her powers.

Piper raised her hands and tried freezing things again.

The demoness sighed and waved her hand, relfecting the attack back at the group.

Phoebe also waved her hand, reflecting the attack away from herself.

The demoness looked around. "Impressive." She noted as she saw that only herself, Pam, and Phoebe were unfrozen. "You can come down now."

"If you release my daughter." Phoebe said.

"So she can shimmer away? Not likely." The demoness replied. "I told you, I want to spend time with my granddaughter." She pulled a paper from her pocket and placed it on the table. "My name's Evilyn. Use the spell, if you want to have another friendly chat. Until then, we have catching up to do." She looked down at Pam. "Pamela, right?"

"Pam!" Pam said, defiantly.

"Oh! She already has one of my best traits." Evilyn replied. She smirked and shimmered out with Pam.

Phoebe levitated to the ground, as everyone else unfroze.

"Where are they?!" Cole cried out.

"Evilyn took her." Phoebe replied.

"'Evilyn'?" Piper asked.

"A play on 'Evelyn'. My grandparents wanted her to become the next Source, and they wanted to have a fitting name, so they turned 'evel' into 'evil'." Cole replied.

"We have to find her." Phoebe said.

"She won't hurt Pam." Cole said.

"How do you know?" Prue asked.

"Because, she's my mother. However, she might try to bring out Pam's demonic side, and turn her evil." Cole replied.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	12. As The Underworld Turners

A/N: This is a play on the show, "As The World Turns". This is also a short chapter. Sorry! moonfirefairy, PrUe AnD AnDy!, and winter blaze, The-Cheese-Fairy: Thanks for reviewing! wyatt333: Cool. Glad you liked the play on the name. ;) charmedsisters: Sorry, but they make for good writing tactics. C.C. McKenna: lol Aw, I love your humor. Hey, maybe I will go get a cup of hot cocoa. That sounds so yummy at the moment! money makes me smile: Yep. rjf2004: Cool. I'm not sure when I'll have it ready to be put up, though. It might take a little while. But I'll be sure to let you know anyway. peanut2lb: Cool! She's a lot like Pam, stubborn and all. I like her, though. It's too bad the show never delve to deeply into Cole's past, with his mother. lol Zythe: Well, that wasn't exactly what I had planned for this plot, but I may do something of that nature later on. (I'm glad you'll be posting the next chapter soon, I can't wait to read it!)

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 12: As The Underworld Turners**_

Phoebe grabbed the piece of paper from the table. "A spell?"

Cole glanced over his wife's shoulder. "A summoning spell."

"Book of Shadows?" Paige asked.

"No." Cole stated, firmly. He quickly snatched the summoning spell from his wife and stuffed it into his jean's pocket. "Leave this up to me."

Phoebe's chocolate eyes narrowed. "But.."

"Phoebe, she's my mother. I know how to deal with her."

"Apparently not!" Paige fumed. "You let your mother take my niece!"

"Hey, I didn't see you doing anything about!" Cole fired back. As his anger overtook him, he fired an energy ball straight into the wall, causing a large hole to form. "I said I'd take care of it!" He turned on his heel and shimmered out, mid stride.

----

"Do you know where we are?" Evilyn asked, as she kept a gentle hold of Pam's hand.

Pam looked at the large room, squinting her eyes, as if to search her memory for records the building.

"You feel it, don't you? The pull?" Evilyn asked, curiously. She waved her hand and a door formed a few feet away, seemingly out of nowhere. "Come with me, child."

Pam blinding followed Evilyn, acting dazed, as her eyes searched the massive room. Her feet shuffled across the floor, making a calming noise, as she entered the door. A cool draft rustled the child's dark hair and tickled her perfect little nose.

"It's cold down here, isn't it?" Evilyn asked, in an almost caring tone. Definitely different from the one she'd used at the Manor. She helped Pam down a long, winding cement staircase, eventually ending in a vast room. An emerald green light was freely glowing, in the center of the otherwise desolate room. Evilyn's lips curved into an almost devilish grin. She glanced down at Pam, whose eyes were fixated on the emerald light. "It's calling to you." She whispered, as her slender fingers slid away from the child's hand. She was confident that Pam wouldn't leave now. "Go to it."

Pam looked up at Evilyn, with unsure eyes.

"It's okay, it won't hurt you." Evilyn bent down to the child's eye level. "I promise, it won't."

Taking Evilyn's words at face value, she slowly nodded, and followed the pull of the light. She made her way over to the glowing light and stared into it, feeling empowered by just being near whatever it was. "What is it?"

"Your heritage."

Pam's hands slowly reached forward, grasping for the emerald illumination.

"No! Don't!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_

A/N: BTW, to all of you Cole lovers out there, GUESS WHAT!!!! I heard/read the other night that Julian will be guest starring in the 150 episode ("The Seven Year Witch")! I hope this actually happens and that Phoebe & Cole can make up and have a proper goodbye. Because we all know that Cole was a good guy and that Phoebe really loved him, despite the evil writers. It was the power that was corrupt. And they sure as hell better not do something like they did with Drew Fuller and make it some small, cheesy clip of Cole (or anything where Phoebe hates him). Now, I'm not a Drew/Chris fan, so that really didn't bug me, but if they pull that crap with Phoebe's true love.... ::takes a few deep breaths:: I hope that it proves to be an awesome Cole & Phoebe episode, where Cole can depart the way he should have, with love in the air!


	13. I Know What You Did Last Shimmer

A/N: This title is a play on the movie, "I Know What You Did Last Summer". peanut2lb: Yeah, I wish Shannen would return, but I'm not holding my breath. I've heard so many rumors, but since she left on bad terms, I doubt she'll be back any time soon. Although it would be a kick ass episode, if she did. wyatt333: That would be SO cool, if Cole was the father of Phoebe's future daughter. It would give his life justice. Did you notice that Phoebe's really hasn't found any true love since Cole? I mean, she had a crush on that one guy that I didn't like, but nothing serious. money makes me smile: Hmm, maybe you're right? ;) guess you'll have to read and find out, though. C.C. McKenna: Oh, sorry, dude! Can you handle one more shortie? Because the next chapter is significantly longer! I promise! charmedsisters: Thanks for commenting. Again, I know you want a long chapter too, so hang in there and the next chapter I just got carried away with. ;) The-Cheese-Fairy: No, I didn't see the Golden Globes. I usually don't watch award shows (I tried to catch the Critics' Choice awards because Eric McCormack the actor who places Will on "Will & Grace", which I LOVE to watch was hosting it, but I didn't see that either). It would be SO cool if he was Phoebe's daughter's father, but I'm not gonna hold my breath because the writers are evil! damien455: Totally! Damn writers, I hate them for taking Cole away like they did! Zythe: Yep, in her twisted way. rjf2004: Yeah, I just missed an entire week of school because I was really sick, so I have a stack of makeup work (plus regular work and finals), that's about a mile thick. It's partially why the chapters are so tiny; I don't have enough time to make them long, with what's been going on. ::rolls eyes:: I know, that sounds like a total copout, but it's true. Sorry! And you're characters will be coming in during the latter part of this fic. Piper xox Leo: Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. But like I said, I've got a lot of stuff on my plate. Heck, I should be working on homework instead of updating right now, but if I don't update, I'll feel bad.

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 13: I Know What You Did Last Shimmer**_

Pam stopped and turned around, meeting her father's eyes. "Dad."

Evilyn's eyes filled with rage, as she spun to face her son. "Cole! Leave, now!"

"Not without my daughter." Cole said, defiantly. "Pamela, come with me." He ordered.

"You have no right to deny her of her heritage!" Evilyn flamed.

"She all ready has a heritage, mother! She's a good witch!" Cole roared.

"A good witch? A good witch?!" Evilyn's sarcastic laugh resounded on the bare, cement walls. "What's her power, Cole? What is it?"

Cole remained silent.

"That's what I thought!" Evilyn said, as she raised a hand. "There's not a single good witch who's birth given power was shimmering! You're half demon, Cole. By me, you are a demon!"

"Half, mother!" Cole raged. "Half human, by my father. Just as Pam is part witch, by her mother!"

"She belongs here. She derserves to be able to bask in the power of The Ingress!"

Enraged, Cole formed an energy ball and hurled in straight into his mother's chest, catching her off guard and sending her sailing across the room. "She's coming with me and you're never to see her again!" He made his way over to his daughter, keeping his eyes away from the emerald light, and roughly took his daughter's small hand.

"No!" Evilyn cried, as she jumped to her feet. "Pamela, no!"

Pam looked lost, as she met her father's eyes; they were full of a mixture of hate and sadness.

"We're going home." Cole stated, as he was about to shimmer out. But before he hand the chance, he felt Pam's hand dematerialize from his own. He looked down to see shimmers replace where Pam had stood, and then she was gone. He looked back at his mother, to see his only blood daughter shimmer in, next to her. "Pam.." He breathed.

"It looks like she's chosen, Cole." Evilyn smirked.

"Go home, daddy." Pam said, as she wrapped her hand around her grandmother's hand. "I want to stay with grandma."

Cole couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own daughter had turned against him; she sided with pure and unadultered evil. Suddenly he felt a tingling feeling, similar to when Phoebe would summon him with the spell to summon Balthezor, but this time he felt himself being pulled away instead of being pulled towards something. He looked up to see his daughter chanting something. "No!" He yelled, but it was too late, he'd vanished in swirls of red and black.

Evilyn smiled down at her granddaughter. "I'm so proud of you!" She praised, as she led the child over to the light. "Now take it! Go ahead, soak in the power of The Ingress!" Her eyes glittered with anticipation, as Pam thrust her hands into the emerald light. A blinding green flash enveloped the massive room and when it was gone, the the color had vanished from Pam's eyes; they were now ebony dots, surrounded by the whites of her eyes, much like the bullseye of a target ring. "Let's go hunting." Evilyn said, as she took Pam's hand and shimmered them away.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	14. Adam And Evilyn

A/N: This title is a play on the Christian Biblical couple, "Adam & Eve". Also, just as a little history lesson, one of my VERY old ancestors is named "Diadema". lol (I found this out as I was searching my family tree.) It's just such a weird name, I was like, "OMGoddess! It's perfect!" (You'll find out why I'm telling you this, later on.) ::shakes head:: But who names their poor kid, "Diadema"? wyatt333: Well, I'm working on that. No, The Ingress won't give her "extra powers" per say, but you'll have to read to find out what I mean by that. peanut2lb: "Feel guilty some more and update again soon!" Hmm, does peanut have a darker side that we don't know about? lol Thanks for commenting. I always love to hear that you can see the same thing happening on the show. :-D Now ya'll, this upcoming week is going to be really tough and I'm not sure how much I'll be updating. I have finals on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday (plus I still have makeup work and I'll be studying my ass off). So please forgive me, if I slack off a little on the updates. I apologize in advance!

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 14: Adam And Evilyn**_

A lavender crystal, hooked to a silver chain, went hurdling into the wall. "Damnit!" Phoebe raged, as she threw her arms into the air. "I can't find her anywhere!" She slammed her fists down onto the counter, in anger. "This isn't right! I can't have my daughter palling around with a psychotic demon!"

"She's not psychotic."

Phoebe spun around, facing her husband. "Oh, really? Kidnapping my daughter isn't psychotic to you?"

"You were overjoyed when you met Persia." Cole countered.

"That's different! She's my daughter and she's not a demon!" Phoebe hissed.

"Not really. Pam is, technically, her granddaughter. She's never seen her before and she just wanted to spend some time with her." Cole replied.

Phoebe's eyes narrowed, as she walked over to her demonic lover. She pressed her face close to his, to where she could feel Cole's hot breath on her lips. "Who's side are you on?"

----

Persia laced her fingers together and turned them outwards, sending a massive electric blast at a slimy red creature, that had invaded the living room. The creature let out a high pitched screech and exploded into a mass of red goo, covering Persia from head to toe. She squinted her eyes, shaking a blob of goo from her long hair. "Gross." She whispered, as she wiped her arms and shirt and noticed a puddle of red goo fall in front of her.

Piper came running into the room. "Persia?"

"Just a messy vanquish, that's all." Persia assured her beloved aunt.

"Oh my.." Piper exclaimed, as she examined the gooey red walls. "Why don't you go clean up, why I clean this up?"

"Sure. Thanks." Persia said, as she left the room.

Piper carefully made her way through the room, hoping to not step in any of the undesirable mess.

"Piper?"

Piper turned around at the sound of Phoebe's voice. "Yes, sweetie?" She motioned for her sister to join her.

Phoebe made her way to her elder sister and leaned her head on Piper's shoulder.

Piper wrapped an arm around Phoebe. "We'll get her back, I promise."

"But what if something's all ready happened to her?" Phoebe reached out, plucking a picture of Pam from a goo covered desk. "Ahh!" She gasped, as an overwhelming power overtook her.

**_----Premonition----_**

_Hand in hand, Evilyn and Pam shimmered into a tidy living room of a small house. A television was playing a re-run episode of 'Will & Grace', while an orange tabby laid lazily on a love seat, that was stationed a few feet away from a large sliding glass door. The sunlight was flowing through the windows, warming everything that it could reach. "Come out, come out, where ever you are.." Evilyn cooed, as she took two strides forward, with Pam in toe._

_Suddenly a beautiful red haired woman made her way into the room, holding a tray full of turkey and tomato sandwiches accompanied by a cup of steaming tea. Her eyes began wide as she saw Pam and Evilyn. Her whole body shook and the tray came tumbling from her grasp, hitting the floor hard, and causing the glass of hot tea to break. "Oh God!"_

_"That's right, we finally found you!" Evilyn cackled._

_The red head held out her arms, summoning a pink force field._

_"That won't protect you!" Evilyn laughed. She flicked her wrist and the shield was barraged with a powerful blast of explosive energy. A loud crackle filled the air, as the shield gave in to Evilyn's magic, inadvertently sending the helpless witch to the ground. Evilyn formed a large neon yellow energy ball and hurled it at the witch._

_The red haired witch scrambled out of the way, pulling herself to her feet as the energy hit where she'd just been standing, leaving a large scorch mark. She tried to run for the exit, only to have Pam shimmer in, blocking the way. "What do you want?!" She screamed._

_"I think you know what we want." Evilyn replied, as she brandished an athame from her knee length, red leather boot. She flicked her wrist, causing the air around the witch to explode, sending her flying through the sliding glass door, and watching gleefully as the millions of glittering glass shards settled around the witch. "Come, Pamela." She motioned to her granddaughter, as she approached the horrified witch._

_Pam walked over to Evilyn and the witch._

_"Take this." Evilyn said, as she held the athame to her kin._

_Pam wrapped her delicate hands around the heavily decorated weapon and slid it from her grandmother's hands._

_"I think you know what to do with it." Evilyn said, as she took a step back._

_Pam walked over to the witch, who now had tears streaming down her face._

_"No, please!"_

_"Give in to what you've suppressed for so long." Evilyn cooed. "What you're parents have denied you for so long."_

_Pam bent down, leaning into the many shards of glass._

_"Go on."_

_For a millisecond, Pam seemed to hesitate, then it was gone. She quickly and fiercely plunged the athame into the witch's heart and twisted it several times. The athame began to glow brightly, pulling the magic from the witch and letting it flow freeling into Pam, then the glow faded away. Pam yanked the athame back, letting the dead witch's blood flow freely from the fresh wound. Pam stood up and let the athame drop from her hands. She turned to her grandmother and raised her hands and forming a pink force field. A grin formed on her lips._

_"Well done! You're first kill!" Evilyn praised. "You're a natural!"_

_The pink shield faded, as Pam ran to her grandmother and wrapped her arms around her, basking in her grandmother's praise._

_"I'm so proud of you!" Evilyn said, as she stroked her granddaughter's dark hair and with that said, she shimmered them out._

_A clock on the wall chimed, announcing that it was now 7:00 P.M._

**_----Premonition----_**

Phoebe stumbled to the ground, as her eyes shot open and she placed both hands over her heart. Her breathing was ragged.

"Phoebe!" Piper gasped, as she kneeled down next to her younger sister. "My God! What happened?!"

"I f-felt her die!" Phoebe cried, as she clutched her heart. "I really felt her die!"

"Who?" Piper asked, worriedly. "Pam?"

Phoebe shook her head, as the images replayed in her mind. "No."

"Thank God!" Piper breathed, as she moved a strand of hair from Phoebe's face.

"Pam killed her." Phoebe stated.

"What?"

----

"And this was Great Great Great Great Grandfather, Diadema." Evilyn said, as she waved her hand at a massive painting. She and Pam were currently taking a tour of a huge hall, much like the ones you would see in a movie that took place inside a medieval castle or museum. The massive wall was lined with huge paintings of the members of Pam's family, on her grandmother's side; all powerful demons.

"What happened to him?" Pam asked, curiously. She mentally noted that the Diadema seemed to resemble her father, in many respects. "He looks like daddy."

Evilyn nodded. "Yes, he does." She studied the picture of her Great Great Grandfather Diadema and then redirected her attention to the young one. "The Catharine Family. Have you ever heard of them?"

Pam shook her head.

"No, I don't suppose you would. They were a family of fairly powerful witches. But Great Grandmother, Shelsa Estaphon, killed them all." She pointed to a large painting a few paintings down from Diadema's. "That's my Great Grandma Shelsa, your Great Great Great Grandmother. She was Diadema's daughter."

"And so this house has been in the family for hundreds of years?"

"It's not a 'house', it's a villa. The Villa." Evilyn corrected.

"Oh." Pam replied, taking in the information. "And The Ingress is a powerful portal of magic, like a sister magic to The Nexus?"

"Yes." Evilyn replied.

"Can it be harnessed by good or evil too?" Pam asked.

Evilyn nodded. "And right now it's in good hands." She smirked at her own joke. "The hands of powerful evil, that is. And you've tapped into it, my dear." Evilyn gently patted her granddaughter's shoulder. "But before you can fully embrace your demonic heritage, you need to do something."

"What's that?" Pam asked.

"Come with me." Evilyn said, as she motioned Pam to follow her down the hall.

----

"You can't be serious! Pam would never kill a good witch!" Piper said, in disbelief.

"Piper, I saw it! I felt the witch's pain, as Pam thrust the athame into her heart!"

"And she is part demon." Prue pointed out.

"And she was born in the Manor, over the spiritual Nexus." Paige added warily.

"But how can we stop her, if we can't even locate her?" Persia questioned. "Nor do we know what time this happens."

"Shortly before seven o' clock." Phoebe said, remembering the end of her premonition. "In fact, a re-run of 'Will And Grace' was playing on her T.V."

Persia looked at her wrist watch. "We've got less than twenty minutes before seven."

Phoebe stared at the tiled floor for a few minutes, working out a plan, then her eyes traveled back to her eldest daughter and three sisters. "I think I might have an idea."

----10 Minutes Later----

"Pandora, sweetie? Are you in here?" Phoebe asked, as she walked into Pandora's room.

Pandora poked her head out from under her covers. "Hi Aunt Phoebe."

"Sweetie, I was wondering if you might be able to help me find Pam."

Pandora raised a brow. "What can I do?"

"Well, we need to save a witch from getting killed, and we need you to telepathically warn her." Phoebe explained.

"But I can't, if I don't know who I'm trying to contact." Pandora protested.

Phoebe walked over to the bed and took a seat, as Paige walked in. "That's why Aunt Paige drew a picture, so that you could find out what the person looks like."

Pandora frowned, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I dunno.."

"Please try, honey. For me." Phoebe pleaded, desperately.

"Okay." Pandora said, as she scooted over to her Aunt Phoebe and took the sketch in both hands and thoroughly examining it. Then she closed her eyes for several minutes, when she opened them, she shook her head sadly. "Sorry."

Phoebe gently placed her hand over Pandora's small hand, as she inwardly shook with terror. Suddenly both Pandora and Phoebe gasped.

**_----Premonition----_**

_Hand in hand, Evilyn and Pam shimmered into a tidy living room of a small house. A television was playing a re-run episode of 'Will & Grace', while an orange tabby laid lazily on a love seat, that was stationed a few feet away from a large sliding glass door. The sunlight was flowing through the windows, warming everything that it could reach. "Come out, come out, where ever you are.." Evilyn cooed, as she took two strides forward, with Pam in toe._

_Suddenly a beautiful red haired woman made her way into the room, holding a tray full of turkey and tomato sadnwhiches accompanied by a cup of steaming tea. Her eyes began wide as she saw Pam and Evilyn. Her whole body shook and the tray came tumbling from her grasp, hitting the floor hard, and causing the glass of hot tea to break. "Oh God!"_

_"That's right, we finally found you!" Evilyn cackled._

_The red head held out her arms, summoning a pink force field._

_"That won't protect you!" Evilyn laughed. She flicked her wrist and the shield was barraged with a powerful blast of explosive energy. A loud crackle filled the air, as the shield gave in to Evilyn's magic, inadvertantly sending the helpless witch to the ground. Evilyn formed a large neon yellow energy ball and hurled it at the witch._

_The red haired witch scrambled out of the way, pulling herself to her feet as the energy hit where she'd just been standing, leaving a large scortch mark. She tried to run for the exit, only to have Pam shimmer in, blocking the way. "What do you want?!" She screamed._

_"I think you know what we want." Evilyn replied, as she brandished an athame from her knee length, red leather boot. She flicked her wrist, causing the air around the witch to explode, sending her flying through the sliding glass door, and watching gleefully as the millions of glittering glass shards settled around the witch. "Come, Pamela." She motioned to her granddaughter, as she approached the horrified witch._

_Pam walked over to Evilyn and the witch._

_"Take this." Evilyn said, as she held the athame to her kin._

_Pam wrapped her delicate hands around the heavily decorated weapon and slid it from her grandmother's hands._

_"I think you know what to do with it." Evilyn said, as she took a step back._

_Pam walked over to the witch, who now had tears streaming down her face._

_"No, please!"_

_"Give in to what you've supressed for so long." Evilyn cooed. "What you're parents have denied you for so long."_

_Pam bent down, leaning into the many shards of glass._

_"Go on."_

_For a millisecond, Pam seemed to hesitate, then it was gone. She quickly and fiercely plunged the athame into the witch's heart and twisted it several times. The athame began to glow brightly, pulling the magic from the witch and letting it flow freeling into Pam, then the glow faded away. Pam yanked the athame back, letting the dead witch's blood flow freely from the fresh wound. Pam stood up and let the athame drop from her hands. She turned to her grandmother and raised her hands and forming a pink force field. A grin formed on her lips._

_"Well done! You're first kill!" Evilyn praised. "You're a natural!"_

_The pink shield faded, as Pam ran to her grandmother and wrapped her arms around her, basking in her grandmother's praise._

_"I'm so proud of you!" Evilyn said, as she stroked her granddaughter's dark hair and with that said, she shimmered them out._

_A clock on the wall chimed, announcing that it was now 7:00 P.M._

**_----Premonition----_**

Pandora was shaking, as she opened her eyes. "Wh-what was that?!"

"Oh my God!" Phoebe gasped, as Paige pulled the frightened child into her arms. "I think my power just advanced! I think I think I accidently shared my premonition with Pandora!"

"And scared her half to death!" Paige scolded, as she consoled the frightened tot. "Shh, shh....It's okay." Paige cooed.

"I saw Pam kill that lady!" Pandora cried.

"Pandora, that was the lady that you need to telepathically contact! You have to save her!" Phoebe said, urgently.

"B-but..."

"You have to, for all our sakes!" Phoebe pleaded.

Pandora closed her eyes, concentrating the terrified woman that she'd just seen from her Aunt Phoebe's premonition. _Hello?_

----

A silver butter knife dropped to the ground, as the red haired witch from Phoebe's premonition felt a powerful magic enter her mind. _Who are you?_

----

_I'm Pandora. Who are you?_ Pandora thought back, as she began to lace her fingers together.

----

_What do you want?_ The witch replied, in thought.

----

_I'm supposed to warn you. You can't go out into your living room to watch T.V._ Pandora telepathically replied.

----

The witch walked over to her whistling tea kettle and took it off the stove. _Why?_

----

Pandora twiddled her thumbs. _'Cause my Aunt Phoebe just had a premonition of you getting killed by my cousin Pam. I saw it too, 'cause she accidently gave it to me._

----

_I-I'm what?_ The witch thought, as her eyes became wide with confusion and terror.

----

_You should prolly get out of the house, too. 'Cause your force field won't work against Pam's grandma's magic. Pam's grandma is real bad._ Pandora telepathically replied.

----

_Who's "Pam"?_ The witch questioned, through thought.

----

_My cousin. She's a Blessed One, like me._ Pandora telepathically replied.

----

_A Blessed One?_ The witch thought, with a gasp. _You're one of the daughters of a Charmed One?_

----

_A huh. My momma's name is Prue. Prue Halliwell._ Pandora thought.

"Are you talking to her?" Phoebe asked.

Pandora nodded.

"Tell her to get out of the house!" Phoebe said, urgently.

_Aunt Phoebe says, "get out of the house!" She sounds real worried. Pam and her grandma will be there any minute. _Pandora telepathically warned.

----

Hand in hand, Evilyn and Pam shimmered into a tidy living room of a small house. A television was playing a re-run episode of 'Will & Grace', while an orange tabby laid lazily on a love seat, that was stationed a few feet away from a large sliding glass door. The sunlight was flowing through the windows, warming everything that it could reach. "Come out, come out, where ever you are.." Evilyn cooed, as she took two strides forward, with Pam in toe.

----

_But-but where do I go? How do I get out?_ The witch thought in reply.

----

_I don't know. But you're pretty pink force field won't work. So you gotta run! _Pandora telepathically replied. "She wants to know what to do."

Thinking quickly, the banishing spell for The Woogyman popped into Phoebe's head. She quickly re-worded the spell. "Tell her to recite the following: 'I am right, I am one too strong to fight, so hide me now from evil sight.'"

_Aunt Phoebe says to recite the following: "I am right, I am one too strong to fight, so hide me now from evil sight." _Pandora telepathically messaged.

----

"This way.." Evilyn said, as she motioned to Pam. She was heading for the kitchen, with Pam not far behind.

----

"I am right, I am one too strong to fight, so hide me now from evil sight!" A blinding white flash surrounded the red head and when it was gone, the witch was no longer visible. _What did it do to me?_

----

"She wants to know what it did to her." Pandora said.

"It should've turned her invisible." Phoebe replied. "Warn her not to make an noise what so ever."

Pandora continued to lace her fingers together. _Aunt Phoebe says it should've turned to invisible and she says to not make any noise at all. None! Shh._

----

Evilyn and Pam made their way into the kitchen, but saw nothing amiss, except for the butter knife that had fallen to the floor.

"Hello?" Evilyn called, casually.

The invisible witch covered her mouth, to keep from gasping. _That's-that's Evilyn Turner! She's one of the most high level demons!_

Evilyn sneered. "I suppose she isn't here." She turned to Pam. "What about you?"

Pam looked around the room, continuing to look back at the spot where the invisible witch was standing.

"What is it?" Evilyn asked, eagerly.

Pam shook her head. "I guess she's not."

"She's lucky, this time." Evilyn said. "But it's not over, we'll be back." She shimmered out.

Pam gave another look at the spot where the witch was, before following her grandmother, through shimmering.

Another blinding flash filled the room and the witch became visible again. _They're gone, but they promised to be back._

----

"She says they left, but they are gonna be back." Pandora informed her two aunts.

"We need to find her and protect her." Paige interjected. "Pandora, find out her name and where she lives."

"Okay." Pandora said, as she closed her eyes again and began to telepathically converse with the innocent once more.

----1 Hour Later----

Evilyn and Pam shimmered into the red haired witch's house once more, bent on revenge. She smiled wickedly, as she saw the red haired witch sleepingly helplessly on her bed. This time she'd chosen to invade the witch's room first. "Wake up, Ivanna." She taunted, as she formed an energy ball and hurled it at the witch. She watched with delight as the energy ball nearned the witch, Ivanna.

Suddenly the energy ball was enveloped in a swirl of whitelighter orbs and was redirected back at Evilyn. "What the..." She flicked her wrist, exploding the energy ball and when she turned her attention back to Ivanna, she was gone.

"Grandma, behind you!" Pam yelled.

Evilyn spun around, to see Ivanna standing behind her. "Who are you?!"

Ivanna shapeshifted into her real form, Paige. "You have someone that doesn't belong to you."

"A Charmed One." Evilyn hissed, as she pulled Pam into her arms. With one hand, she twitched her fingers.

Knowing the aftermath all too well, Paige orbed out, just barely missing an exploding blast that could have killed her. The blast hit the wall behind her, causing it to explode, revealing the bathroom that was connected to Ivanna's bedroom.

Evilyn felt her body being lifted from the floor and hurled towards the broken wall. "Pamela, shimmer!" She screamed, as she released her arms around the girl.

Pam shimmered out of harm's way, just before crashing into the bathroom sink at full force, like her grandmother.

A small stream of blood trickled from the side of Evilyn's mouth, as she turned her head to see Prue. She raised her hands, expecting to explode Prue. But when her power hit the witch, the witch vanished in a red flare. "An astral projection!" She stood up, only to feel herself dematerializing, and she looked down to see herself being swept away in orbs. Moments later she felt herself reform, again sailing through the air. But this time she was prepared. She shimmered out, before she could hit anything that would cause her harm.

Pam shimmered in, opposite Paige and Astral Prue. Her eyes blazing with fury.

"It's time to go home, Pam. Your parents are worried sick." Astral Prue said, sternly.

"No!" Pam cried out, angrily.

Evilyn shimmered in behind Pam, wrapping her arm around the girl. "She's not going anywhere."

Paige raised her hand, but Evilyn was faster, and Paige went orbing straight into the wall.

"Paige!" Astral Prue screamed.

"Follow me!" Paige yelled, as she orbed out.

Astral Prue vanished, in a red flare.

----

Prue awoke, just as Paige orbed in. "What are we doing?"

"Piper! Phoebe!" Paige yelled, as she and Prue made their way up the stairs. They headed into the attic, to find their remaining sisters. "Where's Cole?"

"I don't know." Phoebe replied, numbly.

"We need to summon him." Paige replied, as she walked over to the Book of Shadows. "Balthezor Summoning Spell!" The Book of Shadows orbed out and then orbed back in, opening to the spell to summon Balthezor. "'Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Balthezor here!'"

A swirling wind began to pummel the attic and then in the center of the attic, Cole appeared. He looked as if he were fighting an unseen force. "What the hell is going on?!" He roared.

"Evilyn Summoning Spell!"Paige called, as she held open an awaiting hand. In orbs, a sheet of paper from Cole's pocket appeared.

"No!" Cole screamed, as he lunged for Paige and the paper.

"'Magic forces black as night, reaching out with a magic rite, be she far or be she near, bring us Evilyn Turner here!'"

Another powerful wind hit the attic, with nearly catastophic power, and then Evilyn appeared. Her eyes searching the room and finally landing on Paige. "You're worst than the other three." She snipped.

"We want out niece back."

"You can't have her, she's chosen me over you." Evilyn sighed.

A column of black flames erupted behind Evilyn, forming into a 6 foot tall man, with black eyes. "Evilyn." He spoke, in a dark and sinister way.

"No!" Cole yelled, horrified. "You stay away from her!" He charged up an energy ball and hurled it at the demon. But as it hit, it was just absorbed into the demon's chest. Then Cole was hurled backwards, into the wall, and knocked out.

Evilyn slowly turned around, her heart racing. "A-Adam."

"I've been waiting almost a century for someone to use that summoning spell." Adam said, as he grabbed Evilyn and pulled her towards him. "And now I'll finally be able to do that I had intended on doing back before your precious Balthezor foiled my plans!" He wrapped his hand tightly around Evilyn's neck, cutting off most of the blood, and he brought her face to his.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	15. Sealed With A Kill

A/N: This chapter is a play on the phrase, "sealed with a kiss". charmedsisters: Well, Pam is evil, but since she still has her witch half, she had a innate sense that something wasn't quite right, but she didn't really know for sure. Plus, she hadn't killed an innocent yet, so she wasn't "evil evil" yet. money makes me smile: ;) You'll have to read on to find out. wyatt333: No, Benjamin Turner is Cole's father. You'll find out about Adam in due time (but he's not The Source) and we won't be seeing Ivanna again. (At least, not for this sub plot.) Evilyn just had it out for Ivanna. I don't think I really explained why. But she's evil and why does evil do the things they do? C.C. McKenna: Nope, Peanut likes Evilyn too. lol So do I, for that matter. rjf2004: Yep. You'll find out how Evilyn is connected to the Turners in this chapter. Jade-eye Halliwell: It's partly explained in this chapter. But I'll explain anyway; for Evilyn, just like Balthezor, there has always been a summoning spell. A long time ago, Adam put a spell on the summoning spell, so if anyone ever used it again, he would be able to track Evilyn to where ever she was summoned to. Why he did this, you have to find out by reading this chapter. peanut2lb: Aww, you're so awesome! Reviews like that make me feel so good! :-D moonfirefairy, winter blaze, CharmedAli, and Piper xox Leo: Thanks for the encouragement! LeoPiperAndyPrue: Cool, thanks for the imput. I'll try to stick to that. ;) Phyre: Hey! I was wondering when you were going to come back! I know exactly how you feel, I've been busy all week and ugh....I'm SO tired. And then a load of bad things happened, so I'm lucky to even be typing this. I hope you enjoy this chapter! As for Evilyn, I'm not really sure yet. ;) (Sorry for the lateness, but this week has been unbelievably stressful!)

**__**

The Children Of Light  
Chapter 15: Sealed With A Kill

Adam brought his lips tightly to Evilyn's and pressed them together, forming a tight bond. The kiss lasted several minutes and then he shoved her to the ground, watching as her skin tone began 2 shades lighter, and his kiss began to take full effect. He'd waited for too long. Ever since his love affair with the great demoness had ended, when her son had discovered he was going to backstab Evilyn, he'd vowed to kill her. Unfortunately, Balthezor was some how able to access a cloaking ritual upon his mother, protecting Evilyn from him. But he'd been smart and he had used a spell so that whenever someone were to summon Evilyn with the only summoning spell that existed for her, he would be able to instantly track her. What he didn't know, was that the witch-demon Blessed One has shimmered in, to see the whole thing.

"Grandma!" Pam cried out, as tears streamed down her face. She ran to Evilyn's side and grasped at her grandmother's hands. "No! No, no, no!"

Adam laughed at the small girl. "So, that pesty little half breed son of yours did have a child?" He asked. "I should finish your line right now!" He said, as his hand turned to flames and he brought it barreling down towards Pam's head.

Pam felt her father's protective arms wrap around her and then the familiar feeling of shimmering enveloped her, as her father shimmered her out of harm's way.

Adam's flaming fist pounded into the wooden floor behind Evilyn, who was to die soon. "Damnit!" He raged, as he turned and saw the father and daughter on the opposite side of the room. He shot a blast of flames at them.

"No!" Piper screamed, as she held out her hands and froze the flames, inches from Cole and Pam.

Adam turned to the Charmed witches. "You're in my way!" With a mighty wave of his hand, all four Charmed One went flying in different directions, eaching landing on the ground and falling into a world of darkness. He turned back to Cole and Pam. "Just me and you." He smirked. "Once I've killed you, I'll kill the rest of them, and become ruler of the Underworld."

Pam held on to her father's hand, as her fury grew the more and more she stared at her grandmother. Suddenly she felt a powerful surge of power overtake her and then she held out her hand, creating an energy ball.

"Pam, how did you..." Cole stopped mid sentence. "Nevermind. Throw it, hurry!" He yelled, as he created an energy ball of his own.

In unison, Pam and Cole hurled the energy balls at the demon. On contact, they sent Adam stumbling back a bit. Cole and Pam exchanged looks.

The power of the young one is strong. Adam thought. _But I'll kill her anyway!_ He raised his arms, shooting a powerful bolt of lightning through one hand and a blazing stream of flames through the other.

Adam thought. He raised his arms, shooting a powerful bolt of lightning through one hand and a blazing stream of flames through the other. 

This time it was Pam's turn. She shimmered herself and her father out of the way of the impending attacks and right behind Adam. She took one last look at her grandmother, as tears spilled over in her eyes. "I'll take him, you just keep throwing energy balls at him." Pam said, with finality. She broke free of her father's grasp and jumped at Adam's back, digging her nails in and wripping off his shirt, as she felt to the ground.

Adam spun around, only to be hit by one of Cole's energy balls.

Pam shimmered out and then shimmered in, on Adam's back. She quickly dig her nails into Adam's bare back, causing the skin to pop up and then blood to spurt out the wounds. She felt a surge of power rush into her, like she'd felt moments ago with her father. She smiled knowingly. Then she moved her hands to Adam's head and wrapped them tightly around the murderer's head and then her hands turned to flames and began to scald the demon. "Hurry, daddy!" She screamed. "Hit him!"

Cole quickly charged an energy ball for each hand and sent them flying into Adam, causing him to fly into the wall, but not before Pam shimmered to safety.

"Just keep hitting him." Pam said, as she made her way over to Adam. She held out her arms and scalding flames erupted from her palms, at the same moment they hit Adam, Cole sent a barrage of energy balls into the demon.

"Aghhh!" Adam screamed, before exploding into a firery vanquish, leaving only a huge black scortch mark behind.

Pam's eyes blazed, as she rushed back to her dying grandmother, and knelt down next to her. "Grandma.." She whispered, as she held onto Evilyn's hand.

The Charmed Ones seemed to awake about the same time, after Adam's vanquish. All in aw at the scene before them.

Evilyn managed a brief smile. "Pa-Pamela.." She coughed, as the poison from Adam's lips overcame her. "I-I'm so proud o-of you."

"Don't go!" Pam cried. "Please, don't go!"

Evilyn merely shook her head. "I ha-have to." She soon felt another set of warm, strong hands take ahold of her other hand. Her eyes shifted, only to settle on her only son. "C-Cole."

"Mother." Cole whispered, gently stroking Evilyn's hair.

"M-may-maybe I should've l-l-listened to you, all of th-those ye-years ago."

"Yeah." Cole replied.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

"I know." Cole whispered. "I forgive you."

Tears seemed to glisten in Evilyn's eyes, as Cole's last three words. "Thank you." She gently squeezed her son's hand. "I love you, Cole."

Pam sniffed.

"And y-you, Pamela." Evilyn whispered, as she slightly squeezed Pam's hand.

"I love you too, grandma." Pam whispered, through tears.

Evilyn's eyes shut.

"I love you too, mother." Cole whispered, faintly. He felt his mother's hand wrap around his own, one last time, then it fell limp. Then he watched as his mother's body faded into nothingness.

Pam fell into her father's arms and burst into tears, crying into Cole's shoulder.

"I know, I know." Cole whispered to his inconsolable daughter. He knew in his heart that his mother was evil, a pure demon. But she was also his mother and in her own way, she loved him and visa versa. There was that definite bond between mother and son. He gently rocked his daughter back and forth. "Shh..." He whispered, softly. Cole also knew that even though his mother had attempted to bring Pam's evil side to the surface, she also loved the child as well. There was nothing in this world that could replace the love of family. Nothing at all.

----1 Week Later----

The Charmed Ones, The Blessed Ones, The Children Of Light, Andy, Leo, Cole, and Glenn had all assembled in the living room of the Manor. Phoebe and Cole were standing before the large family, hand in hand.

"What's all this about?" Piper asked, as she gently rocked Prissy.

"We've got something to tell you." Phoebe said, as she stared nervously at her sisters, especially Prue and Paige.

"Yes?" Prue persisted.

"We've decided that the Manor is too crowded." Cole filled in.

"And we're moving out." Phoebe finished.

"Moving out?" Prue, Piper, and Paige asked in unison.

"Yes." Phoebe answered.

"To where?" Paige asked.

"To the home where Cole grew up."

"That place where his mother took Pam?" Prue snapped. "The place that has been in the family of demons for generations?!"

"Yes." Phoebe replied. "We're moving in there. With Evilyn's death, The Villa automatically goes to the heir, which is Cole. As well as it being good for the family, it's also a strategic move on our part."

"We'll be harnessing The Ingress for the side of good, instead of evil." Cole filled in.

Piper looked worried. "But-"

"We'll only be a shimmer away." Phoebe said. "Or if you really need us, you can send over Leo or Paige."

"Phoebe..." Prue began.

"Look, Prue, we're not asking for your blessing. We're going no matter how you feel about it." Phoebe cut in.

Prue just stood up. "Whatever." She spun on her heel and walked out of the room.

Paige shook her head and orbed out.

Piper sighed and walked over to her younger sister, giving her a heart felt hug. "I'm gonna miss you hanging around here, Pheebs."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't be able to get rid me of that easily." Phoebe joked, as she pulled away from her sister. "Besides, we have a lot of moving to do."

"And guess what!" Pam grinned.

"What?" Piper asked, as she knelt down next to her niece.

"I get my own room! Daddy said I could have Grandma Evilyn's room, 'cause The Villa is really big and there are lots and lots of rooms there!"

Piper ruffled the child's hair. "Good for you! But you better keep it clean." Piper warned.

Pam frowned. "I will." She replied, glumly.

"I know." Piper laughed, as she gave the girl a hug. "You be sure to visit me a lot, okay?"

"A huh." Pam replied.

"Good girl." Piper said. She stood up and walked over to Persia. "I'm going to miss making pies with you."

Persia grinned, remembering the latest Christmas. "Me too, Aunt Piper." She felt her Aunt Piper's arms wrap around her and she did the same.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Aunt Piper."

"You be careful, now! And don't hesitate to call any time!" Piper said.

"I won't, I promise."

"And you better visit a lot, because Prissandra's going to miss you terribly!"

"I will, I promise!" Persia laughed. She walked over to Prissy and picked up the baby. "I'm gonna miss you, little one."

Prissandra tugged at Persia's hair.

"I love you too, baby." Persia said, as she handed Persia back to Leo. "Well, I've gotta go." She walked back over to her mother, step father, and half sister.

"Goodbye, for now." Phoebe said, as she took Cole's hand and Pam's hand.

"Bye!" Pam called.

"Goodbye, Cole." Piper said, then gave him a quick hug. "We'll miss you being around here too."

Cole smiled. "And I'm going to miss those amazing meals."

"Oh, I don't know." Piper said with a wink. "You've got Persia."

Persia took ahold of Cole's hand and looked down at Pam, which was the last link.

The room became quiet, waiting for Pam.

Pam looked up at her elder sister, hesitating to take the hand of the person that she hated so much. Her fingers twitched and then she finally reached out and took Persia's hand.

"Bye." Phoebe said, holding in her excitement. _Maybe Pam is finally going to accept Persia now?_

With that, the group disappeared in Pam and Cole's shimmers, to begin their lives in a new home.

----9:00 P.M.----

The light was dim, as a soothing rain stumbled outsided. The air had an old, musty smell to it, and Pam's heavy breathing was the only sound within the massive hallway. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was streaked with dried tears, as she stood and stared at the painting of her grandmother. It had been the newest addition and no matter what anyone were to say, she may have been on the side of darkness, but she still cared about her family. Pam ran her red sleeve across her stuffy nose, as her lips trembled. She was holding back the urge to break down. She walked over to the microstero, it had been the 'hottest thing' this year. Her hand shook violently, as she clicked the tiny green 'play' button, for about the 20th time. Soft, sad music began to play in the form of Rebecca Lynn Howard's, 'Memorized'.

"All these nights alone, without your hand to hold, you still feel so close, almost like a ghost, and I see you, and I miss you.

Every little sigh, the taste of the tears you cried....The way you held my face, your strength, your fears, your grace. The things that you believed, I remember evrything. Your face, your skin, your eyes. I've got you memorized.

I just can't forget, the linger of your scent, sweet and innocent, just like a baby's breath. I still feel you, and I hear you.

Every little sigh, the taste of the tears you cried....The way you held my face, your strength, your fears, your grace. The things that you believed, I remember evrything. Your face, your skin, your eyes. I've got you memorized.

Every little sigh, the taste of the tears you cried....The way you held my face, your strength, your fears, your grace."

Pam felt strong, warm arms surround her. She leaned safely into them, turning her head slightly, to look deep into her father's eyes.

Cole gently rubbed his daughter's arm. He was suffering just the same.

"You will always be, the only one for me. I'll never let you go, deep in my heart I know, you are the only one....My earth, my moon, my sun.

Every little sigh, the sound of your last goodbye. I got you memorized.

I got you memorized, I got you memorized, I got you memorized, I got you memorized."

****

TO BE CONTINUED....


	16. Fight Fire With Phyre

A/N: **Guess what! Guess what! I just saw an announcement on that said it's confirmed that our favorite half demon, half human, ::drum roll:: Cole Turner will be returning for the 150th episode! "The announcement was made by David Janollari, President, Entertainment, The WB." Unfortunately, it looks like most of Cole's scenes will be with Piper and maybe one with Phoebe. (Cole's spirit is trying to help Piper's spirit, on some cosmic plane, reconnect with Leo. However, the article does say this, "If all goes well, Phoebe's faith in love just might be restored." Hmm....Only Cole could do that for Phoebe, after all, they're soulmates!**

Okay, well, back to the fic. lol This title is a play on the old phrase, "fight fire with fire". peanut2lb: lol Don't worry, I have something marvelous planned for the Trudeau Family. :-D I haven't written it all down yet, because I have so many thoughts swirling around, I just haven't decided how to place them, chronologically speaking, yet. Yeah, I'm thinking I might have Evilyn make a few appearances, because frankly, I miss her. I can't get the mental image of her pulling that athame from her red leather boot out of my head. ::looks around for strange looks:: Right, moving on now.... Piper xox Leo, Jade-eye Halliwell, money makes me smile, The-Cheese-Fairy, CharmedAli, and moonfirefairy: Thanks for the awesome reviews! rjf2004: Actually, Pam got a new power. Her powers sort of advanced on part because of natural growth, partly grief, partly anger, and partly because she connected with The Ingress. So yes, she will keep her power to temporarily absorb powers (which the Pam in the future of "Charmed At Last" also had). wyatt333: lol It was her new power, the same one that future Pam had in "Charmed At Last". Pam isn't destined to become the next Source, but as you will find out in this sub plot, she is destined to bring about something very great, though. C.C. McKenna: Aw, I'm so happy that you like the more sensitive side of Cole. I feel accomplished! charmedsisters: No, she hasn't told anyone about her new abilities yet, at least not at this moment in time. Only Cole knows. And yes, I have decided on a new power for Piper and for the last month or so, I've been toying about how and when I'll add it in. As far as Persia goes, I haven't decided yet. Phyre: You know what, I'm not even gonna bother. This chapter should answer your questions. Unfortunately, it will probably leave you with new ones. ;) Read on, my friends.

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 16: Fight Fire With Phyre**_

Prue laced her fingers together, turning her left cheek to the side to take the brunt force of the burning heat that was bounding towards her, and stretching her arms out with her palms facing the inferno; layer after layer of telekinetic energy was emitted from her palms, hitting the inferno, and forcing it just out of reach of Prue. "Stay back, sweetie!" Prue yelled, over the roaring flames. Her daughter was backed up against the wall of the attic. Prue wanted desperately to run to her, but she knew that if she let her telekinetic field down, the heat would overpower them both. She had already considered phasing through the heat, but she was already using all her strength to fight back the magical flames, and if she tried to phase she was sure to drain herself.

The child's eyes were wide with terror. She and her mother were the only ones left, now. The heat had already overpowered the rest of her family, sending them into unconsciousness, and soon death if she and her mother didn't find a way to defeat this monster. Her lips tremebled, as she whispered a spell to summon the Book of Shadows into her small hands. She held them out, expectantly, as her mother inched her way backwards. The ancient heirloom materialized in her hands and she dropped it to the ground, being taken over by the heavy item. She quickly began to flip through the pages, trying desperately to find anything that could help her and her mother. Her eyes scanned each page and then the pages began to flip themselves. They finally settled on a spell to summon protection. Pandora didn't remember seeing the spell before, but then again, this was a huge book. She cleared her throat. "'Spirits of the witches rise, hear my call across the skies, come to me, I summon thee, protection from the Halliwell line!'" Her eyes glistened, as she spun around and waited for something to happen. She felt a magical wind ruffle the hair around her face and then her eyes spotted swirls of glowing white lights appear.

Prue eyed the white lights too, loosing her concentration for a split second, but that was enough. The inferno raved, as her telekinetic shield wavered, and she was sent flying backwards. Her body crashed into the wall, making an imprint of her form in the wood, and causing the stained glass windows to shatter over her head, which caused colored glass to spray down upon her. Her eyes flickered, before they rolled back in her head, and she passed out.

Pandora gaped, as the raging magical inferno raced at her. Her eyes wide with terror, as she gripped her mother's limp hand. She'd forgotten the spell and the lights, that was, until they formed into human shapes before her eyes.

When the lights vanished, a woman and two teenagers stood before Prue and Pandora, facing the raging flames.

"Oh my God!" One of the teenagers gasped.

"What the hell!" The other teenager exclaimed.

"They need help!" The woman yelled, as she spotted Prue and Pandora, and lifted her index finger in their direction.

"I got it!" The second teenager replied. Her head went limp for a brief moment.

A swirl of orbs appeared next to Pandora, at the exact moment shimmers formed next to Prue, then two duplicates of the second teen formed. The duplicate who had appeared in orbs, grabbed Pandora's hand, the duplicate who had shimmered took Prue's hand, and then they each vanished the way they had come, along with Prue and Pandora.

"Take my hands!" The first teenager yelled. Her hands were each taken by the second teenager and the woman. Orbs surrounded all three people and they floated into the air, above the flames, just as it flared over where they'd just stood. "Be they far or be they near, banish these flames with magic to spare!"

"Be they far or be they near, banish these flames with magic to spare!" The second teenager and the woman repeated. The flames flickered, but remained strong. The trio began to chant over and over. A frigid wind blew through the attic, leaving tiny icicles on various objects, then it formed into a small whirlwind and began to grow rapidly. The magical flames were easily sucked into the freezing wind tunnel and swirled around until they dissipated; finally the extra heat in the attic was gone, replaced by cold air, and then the wind tunnel vanished. The chanting grew quiet and then stopped altogether, as the attic's temperature returned to normal. The orbs gently floated the threesome to the ground and vanished, as the first teenager let go of the hands of the other two people.

"Where have you taken them?" The woman asked, as she looked at the second teenager.

"I'll take you to them. One moment.." The second teenager replied. Her head briefly went limp again and then she wrapped her fingers around a hand of each other the other strangers. Then the trio was enveloped in mixture of shimmers and orbs, then they vanished.

----

The strange mixture of orbs and shimmers formed again, materializing into the two teenagers and the woman, in front backroom of P3. "Are you hurt?" The second teenager asked, as she made her way over to Pandora.

The child shook her head, slightly fearful of these newcomers. "Wh-who are you?" She stuttered.

"The ones you sent for." The second teenager replied. "Where is the rest of your family?"

Pandora let the tears freely fall from her cheeks. "I-in th-the b-b-basement! The fire got them!"

"We're still here, that means we still might have time!" The first teenager exclaimed.

"I'll go get someone!" The second teenager exclaimed. Her head went limp for a moment and then she looked around. "On my way."

----

In a swirl of orbs, a 'duplicate' of the second teenager appeared in Up There. She looked around. "Hello? Someone, I need help!"

Swarms of orbs formed around the girl and formed into whitelighters. "Who are you?"

"No time! I need your help!" The teen reached out, grabbing the nearest whitelighter, and orbing out with her.

----

The 'duplicate' or the second teenager and the whitelighter, orbed into the basement of the Halliwell Manor. The Charmed Ones, The Children Of Light, Andy, Leo, Cole, Pearl, Phiona, and Pam lay on the ground on the verge of death. "Hurry, heal Pearl and revive Leo!"

The whitelighter gasped, at the sight of the charred skin on the victims. They were so red, black, and bloody.

"Hurry!" The teenager screamed.

The whitelighter bent down, placing one hand over Pearl and one hand over Leo. She knew that Leo was hurt, but wouldn't die, however she needed his help for healing the rest; he had to be revived. The golden light slowly twinkled from her fingers, slowly fading on Pearl's side. "I have to heal Pearl alone." She replied, as she placed both hands over Pearl and the light became bright, spreading over Pearl's body. Slowly, the charred skin began to fade away, as did the blood, then Pearl's eyes flashed open.

"Mom!" Pearl screamed, as she scrambled to her feet and looked around anxiously.

"Hurry, heal her!" The female whitelighter commanded. She pointed her finger towards Paige's charred body.

Pearl gasped, as she felt vile rising in the back of her throat. She wanted to vomit, at the sickening sight of her mother's body. "Oh...oh G-Go..."

"You need to heal her!" The teenager urged.

Pearl crossed the basement, to her mother as tears flowed down her cheeks. She placed her hands over her mother's heart. "Mom, don't die! I need you!" She sobbed, as her sight blurred. A brilliant glow of her whitelighter healing power washed over her mother, slowly stopping the wounds from gushing anymore blood. The blood began to dissipate, at a painfully slow rate.

The female whitelighter quickly finished reviving Leo. "Hurry, start healing one of them!" She placed her hands over Phoebe's charred body and began to heal her.

Leo instantly went to his youngest daughter, Prissandra, who the most vulnerable; he began to heal her.

The golden light faded from Pearl's hands, as Paige awoke with a start. "Mom! Oh God, I thought I'd lost you!" She wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly, constricting Paige's airflow.

"S-sweetie...C-can't bre....athe!" Paige choked out.

Pearl let up and leaned back, with dry tears very visible on her face.

That was when Paige looked past her only offspring and noticed the terror that had been brought upon the rest of her family. Her heart skipped a beat. "No!"

The teenager crossed to Paige's side. "They aren't dead....yet! Come on, we have to each do our jobs to save them! Pearl, go heal your Mm...Pamela!" She waved her hand at Pam and then she grabbed Paige's wrist and tugged her over to Piper. "We'll heal Piper."

"We? Who are you?" Paige asked.

"Doesn't matter right now, what matters is saving this Charmed One!" The teenager replied.

"I can only heal with a whitelighter's help."

"Me too." The teenager replied. "But, if we join together, I know it'll work."

Paige looked confused.

"Just take my hands and place them over Piper, like you would if you were healing anyone." The teenager snapped, as she grasped Paige's hands within her own. She hovered their hands over Piper's burnt body and nothing happened.

"It isn't working!" Paige gasped, as the thought of loosing a sister made her heart thud.

"Concentrate!" The teenager flared.

Paige closed her eyes, concentrating very hard. _Come on Piper, you can come through for us!_ When she opened her eyes, golden light was glowing from the joined hands of her and the mysterious teenager.

----15 Minutes Later----

Paige helped her husband to his feet and wrapped her arms around him. "That was close! I thought for sure that none of us would make it out of that battle!" She pressed her dark pink lips deeply into Glenn's lips, kissing him passionately.

Glenn softly stroked Paige's dark hair and gently pulled back. "I'm so glad that everyone's safe." He scanned the basement and everyone in it and then realized that something was wrong.

"Glenn, what is it?" Paige asked, as she saw the fearful look in her husband's eyes.

"Where are Prue and Pandora?" Glenn asked, as he felt his stomach do a flip flop.

Paige spun around, surveying the room. "Oh no!"

"Calm down." The teenager replied, with a smug look. "They're on they're way. But, Leo, you'll need to heal Prue. She's not in such good shape."

At that moment, shimmers appeared in the center of the room; the first teenager, the original second teenager, Pandora, the woman, and Prue formed.

"Whoa!" Piper gasped, raising her hands to freeze. "Who are you?!" Her eyes flicked from each of the 'twin' looking teenagers.

The 'duplicate' teenager vanished in orbs.

The original second teenager's head dropped, briefly, then she raised her hands. "Don't!"

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked, suspiciously.

Leo made his way to Prue, healed her within a few moments, and then took a stance next to his wife.

"Start explaining." Paige replied, as she placed her hands on her hips and took a threatening step towards the strangers.

The second teen nudged the first. "Why don't you explain, Phyre.."

Phyre, the first teen, stared at Paige with a distant look on her face. Her lips quivered and her features softened. "G-Grandma Paige?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	17. Jurassic Parker

A/N: The play of this chapter, as you must all know, is from the movie, "Jurassic Park". Phyre: Yes, yes, and yes. lol All your questions should be answered by this chapter and it should be less confusing than the last chapter. ;) Umm, I hadn't planned on getting pictures of the people, but if you really want, I guess I could look. I'm just a little worried that you might not like how Phyre looks. Then I'd feel bad. The-Cheese-Fairy: Actually, that'll be answered in this chapter, so keep reading. ;) To everyone else who reviewed, thank you SO much!

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 17: Jurassic Parker**_

Paige's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "W-what did you just call me?"

Glenn quickly walked up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist, for support.

Phyre quickly regained her composure and took a few strides towards the couple. She hesitantly held out her hand. "My name is Phyre Fargo."

"Phyre?" Paige and Glenn repeated at the same time.

"P-h-y-r-e. Yes." Phyre repeated. She pulled her hand back and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

_Fargo._ Pearl thought, as she stared at Phyre. _That's Brandon's last name. I wonder if they're related?_ She mentally asked herself. Not having caught that Phyre had called her mother, 'grandma'.

"Maybe....maybe you should take the kids out, so we can discuss this privately?" Prue asked, as she gazed at Andy.

Andy nodded. "Come on, girls. We're going to go get some cookies and milk!" He motioned his arm as the children, except Persia, cheered wildly. They all, including Persia, followed him out of the basement. Andy made sure to shut the door behind him.

"Leo.." Piper whispered, as she nudged her husband.

Leo nodded, kissed Piper's cheek, and orbed away.

Phoebe eyed Cole.

"Right." Cole gave Phoebe a quick peck on the lips and shimmered out.

"Okay, just what exactly do you mean?" Prue asked, taking charge. She folded her arms across her chest and sending heated looks towards Phyre and the other two strangers.

"Like I said..." Phyre replied, just as firery as Prue. "I'm Paige and Glenn's granddaughter!"

Glenn stared at Phyre, intently gazing into her eyes. "She does have my mother's eyes, Paige."

Paige seemed taken aback, as her gaze rested on Phyre's pale face. "But how?"

Phyre bit her lip. "Well....I suppose it would include romance between two people...Uh, when two people love each other..."

Paige rasied her hand. "Okay, hold it right there Missy! Don't you dare get smart with me! You're the one who has a lot of explaining to do!"

A grin spread across Phyre's lips. "What? You can't take a little humor?" She flicked her head back, making her dark hair flip behind her.

"She means, how did you get here? Why did you come?" Glenn persisted.

Phyre looked slightly hurt. "I was summoned."

"Summoned?" Piper echoed.

"Yes."

"By who?" Phoebe asked, joining the conversation.

"It's kind of confusing, so we just refer to her as one of my cousins once removed."

Prue frowned. "Okay, smarty, and just who would that be?"

"Pandora." Phyre replied, simply.

"Pandora?" Prue asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah. She summoned all of us." Phyre replied, as she motioned towards the other teen and the woman.

"So, for the sake of argument, you're telling the truth....Who are the rest of you?" Prue asked, as she narrowed her piercing blue eyes at the teen and the woman, who was dressed quite strangely.

The woman tugged at the edges of her very large and puffy, pale yellow dress and curtsied. Then she held out her hand. "My name is Grace. Grace Greenburg."

_Grace._ Phoebe thought, as she sifted through her memories. "Wait a minute! Are you from the eighteen-hundreds?"

Grace smiled. "The year in my time is eighteen-thirty." She held up her ring finger. "I'll be married this upcoming month."

"Congratulations." Piper automatically replied.

Prue threw a warning glance at Piper.

Piper glared back. "What? Can't someone wish someone else happiness?"

"We don't know them." Prue defended.

Ignoring Prue's comments, the other teenager stepped forward. "I'm Parker."

"Parker?" Phoebe asked. "What's your last name?"

Parker shook her head. "We don't want you knowing too much of the future, now do we?"

Phoebe raised her eyebrows, skeptically. She didn't want to trust this girl so easily, but she felt so connected to her. "I think they're telling the truth, Prue. I don't feel any lies of distrust coming from them."

"They're are plenty of spells and potions that can block an empath's power, Phoebe." Prue rebuttled.

Piper smirked, earning her an angry look from her big sister.

"What?" Prue inquired.

"You're acting like Grams."

"What?" Prue exclaimed, clearly confused.

"When we went to the past....Grams thought we were warlocks and she wouldn't give up the idea. So she continued to ask us all these questions..." Piper filled in, as she closely watched her sister's face to see if she'd sparked the memory.

Prue's face flushed a red color. "I am not acting like Grams!" She spouted, even though she knew it was true.

"Prue's lying." Phoebe replied, smugly.

Prue reached out her arm, roughly smacking the back of Phoebe's head.

"Ouch!" Phoebe snapped, as she levitated high above Prue's grasp. She turned her attention back to the strangers; Grace, Phyre, and Parker. "Get the Book of Shadows."

"What?" Paige asked. "Why?"

"Please?" Phoebe persisted.

"No problem." Parker replied, smugly. "Book of Shadows!" She held out her hands and in a mixture of demonic shimmers and whitelighter orbs, the Book of Shadows formed.

The mouths of each Charmed One dropped into an 'o' shape. "What the...."

Parker smiled, proudly, and held up the heirloom.

"How did you do that?" Phoebe asked. She waved her hands, using the power that she channeled from Prue a while ago, to telekinetically pull the Book of Shadows into her grasp.

"We call it psychokinetic orb-shimmering." Parker replied.

"How?" Phoebe asked, confused.

"She's the Thrice Blessed Child." Phyre replied.

"The Thrice Blessed what?" Paige repeated.

"The Thrice Blessed Child." Parker replied. "I'm fifty percent whitelighter, thirty percent mortal, ten percent demon, and ten percent witch. I'm triple gifted, on my magical sides. Plus I was born on the Wiccan Sabbath, that only happens every one-hundred years."

"She's the most powerful of us all." Phyre replied.

"I would say so. Duplication is a very powerful ability." Glenn commented, as he remembered the double of Parker. He wasn't an expert on witchcraft, but he had studied quite a bit so he wouldn't be completely ignorant of his wife and daughter's heritage.

"Uh..it's not duplication." Parker replied.

Glenn raised his eyebrows.

"We call it, magical separation." Phyre filled in.

Everyone looked equally confused.

"See, I have three main powers, when I'm whole." Parker tried again.

"Whole?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes....My powers consist of orb-shimmering, psychokinetic orb-shimmering, and magical separation. The first two are pretty much like your powers, Great Aunt Paige. But since I'm part demon, they're a mixture of shimmering and orbing. And instead of being telekinetic, I'm psychokinetic, which means I orb-shimmer things that I can't see. Like I did with the Book of Shadows." Parker explained.

"It comes in really handy in we're demon hunting." Phyre commented.

Parker nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I also have the power to separate my magical selves."

"What?" The Charmed Ones cut in.

"Let me show you." Parker's head dropped for a moment. Then orbs formed on her right side, while shimmers formed on her left side, then two more Parkers appeared. "I'm Witch Parker."

"I'm Whitelighter Parker." The Parker who had formed in orbs replied, as she waved her hand.

"And I'm Demon Parker." The Parker who had formed in shimmers replied, as she waved her hand.

"We each have our respective powers." Witch Parker explained. "So since I've completely separated myself from my demon and whitelighter sides, I can't orb or shimmer. I still have psychokinetic powers, though."

"And I don't have psychokinetic or whitelighter powers anymore, but I can still shimmer." Demon Parker replied.

"And I can orb, but I don't have demonic or witch powers." Whitelighter Parker replied.

"And when my whitelighter half is completely by herself, as with my demon side, they can channel any demon or whitelighter power, respectively. Like my whitelighter half did with you, Great Aunt Paige." Witch Prker explained.

"In all respects, I'm pure whitelighter right now. So when we joined together, your partial power to heal worked through my whole whitelighter body, and it became the full power to heal as long as we joined together." Whitelighter Parker added.

"Wow." Phoebe gawked. Then her eyes became wide. "Wait! If you're part demon and part witch...."

Parker's lips formed into a smug smile, as Phoebe caught on.

"That means that you're my....Granddaughter!" Phoebe's eyes filled with tears and as she levitated to the flood, shoved the Book of Shadows into Prue's arms, and then embraced her granddaughter. "Oh my Goddess!" She hugged Parker tightly. "You're so beautiful! And powerful! And...oh!" She stroked Parker's dark hair. "I just can't believe this!"

Phyre smiled at the scene, knowing how much Phoebe meant to Parker. She looked back at her own grandparents and tears spilled from her eyes.

Paige walked over to Phyre and grasped her tightly. "You're so beautiful.." She whispered, sincerely. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you, here and now!"

Phyre took in a long, deep breath and secured the scent deep in her memory. "I love you, Grammy." She whispered, calling Paige by the nickname that she'd called her grandmother so many times before.

Paige stroked Phyre's cheek. "I don't even know you and I love you so much." Paige spoke softly.

Glenn made his way over to his wife and his granddaughter. "You really are a beautiful girl."

"Thanks, Gramps." Phyre replied, tearfully. She wished things hadn't happened the way that they had, but they did, so she was very glad for these moments with her grandparents.

"Gramps?" Glenn asked, with a chuckle.

"Mhmm. I couldn't say 'grandma' and 'grandpa' when I was younger, so I said 'grammy' and 'gramps', which stuck with me." Phyre replied, as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

Glenn embraced his granddaughter. _I'm the luckiest mortal man in the world._ He thought. _How many mortal men actually get to meet their future grandchildren, before they're even born?_

Grace, Prue, and Piper moved to the back of the basement, watching the touching scenes from afar.

"I can't believe it.." Prue and Piper commented, in awe.

"I wonder if we have grandkids, too?" Piper asked, aloud.

"I hope so." Prue replied, as she wiped a lone tear from her face.

"Cole! Cole!" Phoebe yelled, as she trotted by the steps of the basement and flung open the door. "Cole!"

Cole, who was standing across the kitchen, looked at the open door and walked over to his wife. "What? Is something wrong?"

Phoebe could barely hold in her excitement. She grabbed Cole's arm and pulled him inside the basement, quickly shutting the door behind them. "Come meet our granddaughter!"

"What?" Cole asked, perplexed. But as he neared Parker, he studied her features. "Is that..."

"Yes." Phoebe exclaimed, as she wrapped her arms around her husband, with glee.

Cole looked deep into Parker's eyes.

**_----Flashback----_**

_"She doesn't look like you, Cole. Are you sure she's yours?" Evilyn asked, with a raised eyebrow. She gently stroked Pam's head. "I'm sure this one is yours. I can tell by her eyes. There is always a specific way they glimmer. As far back as our line goes; there has always been the glimmer."_

**_----Flashback----_**

"What?" Parker asked, feeling uncomfortable by Cole's gaze.

"Your eyes." Cole replied, as he motioned to Parker's eyes.

"They have the glimmer." Parker and Cole replied, as the same moment.

"You told me, when I was really young, about 'the glimmer'. And about Great Grandmother Evilyn took mom." Parker said, with a warm smile.

"But...but that just happened a few weeks ago!" Cole replied.

"Then I must of been summoned back a very long way." Parker said.

Cole wrapped his arms around his granddaughter, holding her in a warm embrace.

The basement door swung open and Andy stood frantically waving his arms. "Prue! Prue!"

"What's wrong?!" Prue yelled, realizing the panic in her lover's voice. She instantly dashed across the basement, up the stairs, and into the kitchen. "Oh my Goddess!" She screamed, stumbling back into the basement and pulling Andy with her.

"Wh-what?" Piper stumbled.

"There's a-a-a T-Rex in the house!" Prue breathed.

"What?!" Piper, Phoebe, and Paige exclaimed.

"A T-Rex?" Parker laughed. "Don't worry, I know how to vanquish it!"

Phoebe's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "You're this calm when a prehistoric creature...Wait! How?"

Parker shook her head. "Phyre, come on." She took Phyre's hand and the they disappeared in a swirl of shimmers and orbs.

----

Parker and Phyre orb-shimmered in, hand in hand. "Back here!"

The massive T-Rex spun around, snapping its massive jaws at the Blessed Ones' heirs.

Phyre raised her eyebrows at the beast and orb-flew into the air, running in a circle with orbs spinning around her, and sending a powerful kick right into the jaw of the beast. Then she glided back to the ground and the orbs vanished.

"T-Rex in my sight, I banish you back to the prehistoric times!" Parker recited. In a flash of fire and smoke, the T-Rex vanished.

"How did you know to do that?" Phoebe asked, as she made her way into the kitchen.

Parker laughed nervously. "Well, you see....it's sort of a funny story..."

Phyre rolled her eyes. "She summoned a T-Rex from a story book, when she was like three."

Parker smiled innocently, bringing out her whitelighter half.

"I think the real question is, how did it get here right now." Piper said, placing her hands on her hips.

Phiona walked into the kitchen, carrying her baby sister. "I might be able to answer that for you, mom."

Pearl, walking up behind her cousin, held up a story book on dinosaurs. "I think Prissy somehow summoned the T-Rex from the book. Probably an accidental spell or something."

Phyre looked from Parker to Prissy and smirked. "You always were close to Prissy. It must be that whole half whitelighter thing you both got goin' on."

Parker squinted her eyes, psychokinetically orb-shimmering a pillow at Phyre.

Phyre orb-flew into the air, spin kicking the pillow across the room, then floating to the floor. "You so need some new tricks." She scolded, playfully.

Andy wrapped his arms lovingly around Prue's waist. "I think that we really need to get to the problem at hand."

"Which is?" Phoebe and Paige asked, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Andy waved his hand at Phyre and Parker. "You know, we have to send them back to the future and to do that, we have to make sure they've served their purpose for being summoned."

"Which was because Daven almost killed us all, with that magical inferno." Cole finished.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	18. Gone With The Witch

A/N: This title is a play on the movie, _Gone With The Wind_.

**peanut2lb**: You'll have to wait and see. ;)

**wyatt333**: Grace was summoned because she has the power of premonition, which will help to predict attacks by Daven. Now of course there are other family members with the power of premonition, but the spell didn't specify, to it randomly picked.

**The-Cheese-Fairy**: That's how it would seem, isn't it;) As far as Paige Glenn, that could be true. But then again, the future is constantly changing.

**winter blaze**: Daven is the demon who started the magical fire, which Prue was fighting in the beginning of, _Fight Fire With Phyre_.

**charmedsisters**: Yeah, but unlike how they have it on the show, Pam isn't "Super Halliwell". Glenn remained, because he's Phyre's grandfather, and Phyre has the power of orb-flying.

**Piper xox Leo**: lol Glad you liked the T-Rex bit! Thanks for reviewing!

**rjf2004**: Super! I'm glad you liked the T-Rex idea, too. Yeah, Parker's father is a whitelighter. As far as your characters, I'm still working that out. I've written quite a bit of that plot, though. Thanks for the awesome review!

**kay**: Like with Peanut, you'll have to wait and see about that question. ;)

**OneTreeHillCharmedFreak**: The Family Tree, as it is thus far, is at the bottom of this chapter.

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 18: Gone With The Witch**_

"Daven?" Parker asked, alarmed. "He..."

Phyre clasped a hand over Parker's mouth. "No changing the past!"

"Right." Parker sighed, as she held out her hand, psychokinetically orb-shimmering the Book of Shadows to herself; it was all ready opened to the page about Daven. "Here you guys go."

Prue took the Book from Parker and scanned the page. "It looks like it's going to take a Children Of Light spell."

"But we weren't nearly strong enough to beat him last time be attacked." Persia countered.

Paige grinned, placing her hands on Phyre's shoulders. "But we've got someone we didn't have before."

Persia cocked her head to the side. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, why do you guys have your powers still? I mean, I thought that if you went to the past, you didn't have your powers."

"It's all in the spell." Phyre replied. "If the spell is meant to just summon you to the past, you won't have your powers. If the spell is meant to summon you with your powers, then you will. And the spell that Pandora used was, because it called for 'protection from the Halliwell line'. Without our magic, we couldn't of stopped Daven's magical fire."

"Oh." Persia replied. "Hmm. I guess you're always learning something new."

Parker laughed. "You say that so often, Aunt Persia."

"Oh.." Persia replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable being called 'aunt' by someone that she didn't even know, yet.

----

"I can't believe they're alive!" Daven exploded, as he swung his arms over a silver pool of mercury. "Damn Warren witches!" He carefully eyed the eldest witch that had been summoned through time, then his eyes began to glisten evilly. "I know what I'll do!" He laughed, as he flamed out.

----

"Incoming!" Paige yelled, as she sensed evil fill the room. Then her eyes spotted Daven flame in. "Guys!"

Phyre immediately sprang into action. She jumped into an orb-flying spin kick and sent of series of chops to Daven, sending him flying into the kitchen table, breaking it. Then she orb-flew to the ground.

Daven flamed out and then flamed in behind Grace, grabbing her by the neck, and eagerly twisting it to a resounding pop! He removed his hands and let the witch fall to the floor, dead. Then he watched eagerly as the descendants in the room began to cry out in pain and turn into ghostly figures, before finally vanishing into nothingness. "Yes!" He cried out in amazement. "I've finally vanquished the Warren line!" He cried, joyously, before flaming out.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

A/N: This is how my family tree goes for the _Four's A Charm_ series. I'm starting with Charlotte. Remember, most of the men's names are made up and many of the other women are made up. Beatrice Warren is Charlotte's sister. Since, technically, "Phyre" and "Parker" don't exist yet, they aren't on the Family Tree. But Phyre is Pearl and Brandon's daughter. Parker is Pam's daughter, but her father is an unknown whitelighter from the future. (And the birth dates are only for the Warren line. I'm not listing them for the men.)

**March 1, 1644**: Charlotte Warren (Witch) Melinda Warren's Mother

**1640**: Robert Parker (Witch) Melinda Warren's Father

**June 2, 1650**: Beatrice Warren (Witch)

**October 31, 1670 - March 1, 1692**: Melinda Warren (Witch) Prudence Warren's Mother

**1669**: Carlton Reindon (Witch) Prudence Warren's Father

**1688**: Prudence Warren (Witch) Cassandra Wentworth's Mother

**1691**: Michael Wentworth (Witch) Cassandra Wentwoth's Father

**1709**: Cassandra Wentworth (Witch) Astrid Crimson's Mother

**1719**: George Crimson (Witch) Astrid Crimson's Father

**1745**: Astrid Crimson (Witch) Helena Sylvester's Mother

**1747**: Alan Sylvester (Witch) Helena Sylvester's Father

**1763**: Helena Sylvester (Witch) Laura Freeman's Mother

**1762**: Simon Freeman (Witch) Laura Freeman's Father

**1790**: Laura Anne Freeman (Witch) Grace Greenburg's Mother

**1780**: Hector Greenburg (Witch) Grace Greenburg's Father

**1813**: Grace Greenburg (Witch) Philippa Abawi's Mother

**1810**: Herold Abawi (Witch) Philippa Abawi's Father

**1834**: Philippa Abawi (Witch) Pearl Gerome's Mother

**1835**: Albert Gerome (Witch) Pearl Gerome's Father

**1857**: Pearl Gerome (Witch) Brianna Miller, Lola Miller, & Agnes Miller's Mother

**1857**: Bernard Miller (Witch) Brianna Miller, Lola Miller, & Agnes Miller's Father

**1875**: Brianna Miller (Witch) Prudence Bowen's Mother

**1873**: Gregory Bowen (Witch) Prudence Bowen's Father

**1877**: Lola Miller (Witch) Piper Baxter's Mother

**1876**: Sheridon Baxter (Witch) Piper Baxter's Father

**1878**: Agnes "Aggie" Miller (Witch) Phoebe Russell's Mother

**1877**: Samson Russell (Witch) Phoebe Russell's Father

**July 2, 1894 - February 17, 1924**: Phoebe Russell (Witch)

**1895 - 1962**: Prudence Bowen (Witch)

**1897 - 1970**: Piper Baxter (Witch) Penelope Johnson's Mother

**1865**: Gordon Johnson (Witch) Penelope Johnson's Father

**June 23, 1931 - March 5, 1998**: Penelope "Penny" Johnson (Witch) Patricia Halliwell's Mother

**1927**: Jack Halliwell (Witch) Patricia Halliwell's Father

**April 5, 1950 - February 28, 1978**: Patricia "Patty" Halliwell (Witch) Prudence Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, & Paige Matthews' Mother

**1949**: Victor Bennett (Mortal) Prudence Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, & Phoebe Halliwell's Father

**Year**: Samuel "Sam" Wilder (Whitelighter) Paige Matthew's Father

**October 28, 1971**: Prudence "Prue" Halliwell (½ Witch & ½ Mortal) Pandora Trudeau's Mother

**1971**: Andrew "Andy" Trudeau (Mortal) Pandora Trudeau & Phaelinna Trudeau's Father

**August 7, 1973**: Piper Halliwell (½ Witch & ½ Mortal) Phiona Wyatt & Prissandra Wyatt's Mother

**May 26, 1924**: Leo Wyatt (Whitelighter) Phiona Wyatt & Prissandra Wyatt's Father

**November 2, 1976**: Phoebe Halliwell (½ Witch & ½ Mortal) Persia Halliwell & Pamela Turner's Mother

**1973**: James Kline (Witch) Persia Halliwell's Father

**October 24, 1885**: Coleridge "Cole" Turner (½ Demon & ½ Mortal) Pamela Turner's Father

**August 2, 1977**: Paige Matthews (½ Witch & ½ Whitelighter) Pearlinda Belland's Mother

**1977**: Glenn Belland (Mortal) Pearlinda Belland's Father

**December 6, 1995**: Persia Patty Halliwell (¾ Witch & ¼ Mortal)

**July 4, 2001**: Pearlinda "Pearl" Melody Belland (½ Mortal, ¼ Witch, & ¼ Whitelighter)

**2002**: Phiona "Phi" Melinda Wyatt (½ Whitelighter, ¼ Witch, & ¼ Mortal)

**August 3, 2004**: Pamela "Pam" Victoria Turner (½ Mortal, ¼ Witch, & ¼ Demon)

**July 28, 2006**: Pandora "Pandy" Angel Trudeau (¾ Mortal & ¼ Witch)

**October 31, 2009**: Prissandra "Prissy" Leona Wyatt (½ Whitelighter, ¼ Witch, & ¼ Mortal)

And here are the powers that each family member had (or has currently), for my story.

Telekinesis - Melinda Warren, Prudence Warren, Laura Freeman, Brianna Miller, Penelope Johnson, Prudence Halliwell, Robert Parker, & Bernard Miller.

Temporal Stasis (Freezing) - Melinda Warren, Astrid Crimson, Lola Miller, Patricia Halliwell, & Piper Halliwell.

Premonitions - Melinda Warren, Prudence Warren, Grace Greenburg, Phoebe Halliwell, & George Crimson.

Biokinesis - Beatrice Warren.

Orbing - Paige Matthews, Sam Wilder, & Leo Wyatt.

Astral Projection - Cassandra Wentworth, Carlton Reindon, & Prudence Halliwell.

Molecule Acceleration (Exploding) - Piper Halliwell.

Levitation - Michael Wentworth, Albert Gerome, & Phoebe Halliwell.

Telekinetic Orbing - Paige Matthews.

Phasing - Philippa Abawi & Prudence Halliwell.

Empathy - Alan Sylvester, Gordon Johnson, & Phoebe Halliwell.

Partial Healing - Paige Matthews.

Sensing Evil - Paige Matthews.

Sensing - Paige Halliwell, Sam Wilder, & Leo Wyatt.

Shapeshifting - Paige Halliwell, Sam Wilder, & Leo Wyatt.

Auric Sight - Charlotte Warren & Jack Halliwell.

Massing -Samson Russell & Pearl Gerome.

Deflection - Hector Greenburg.

Conjuration - Simon Freeman, & Agnes Miller.

Electrokinesis - Helena Sylvester & Persia Halliwell.

Psychokinesis - Herold Abawi.

Molecular Remotion - Sheridon Baxter.

Hydrokinesis - Gregory Bowen.

Pyrokinesis - Phoebe Russell & James Kline.

Cryokinesis - Prudence Bowen.

Molecule Deceleration (Slow Motion) - Piper Baxter.

Exploding Light Balls - Pearlinda Belland.

Orb-telekinesis - Phiona Wyatt.

Shimmering - Pamela Turner & Cole Turner.

Telepathy - Pandora Trudeau.

Photokinesis - Prissandra Wyatt.

Healing - Sam Wilder & Leo Wyatt.

Harmless Light Balls - Sam Wilder & Leo Wyatt.

Levi-orbing - Sam Wilder & Leo Wyatt.

Multi-lingual - Sam Wilder & Leo Wyatt.

Energy Balls - Cole Turner.

Now some of the powers may be confusing, so I'll explain them. If you don't know what another power (that I haven't mentioned) is, then ask, and I'll be glad to explain. Here are the ones that you might be confused on.

Auric Sight: The ability to see the aura around a being; it shows if someone is a good being or bad being.

Massing: The ability to turn into super solid and almost nothing can go through you; the opposite of phasing.

Psychokinesis: The ability to move things with your mind, that you can't see. (Similar to TK, but you can't see what you're moving. Ex: So you could be on the 1st floor of a house and move something on the 2nd floor.)

Molecular Remotion: The ability to "rewind" the molecules in an object, until they no longer exist; it makes things permanently disappear.

Hydrokinesis: The ability to create water with your mind.

Biokinesis: The ability to change your physical attributes and the physical attributes of others. (Ex: Change your eye color from blue to green or change your hair from frizzy to straight. It is similar to shapeshifting, but they aren't exactly the same. With biokinesis, you can't change into another person and/or object.)


	19. Dude, Where's My Charmed One?

A/N: Now I know that time travel is always messy and confusing. But just so we're clear, all of the ancestors that came up until Grace know and remember the 'real' future with The Charmed Ones. Since they had all ready lived and died before Grace, they weren't able to be affected. The Elders, the entire Underworld, and the rest of the world (anyone who came after the day Grace died) will be changed by Daven's actions. BTW, this title is a play on "Dude, Where's My Car?" It is a very short chapter, but I'm pretty busy at the moment, which is why the chapter is up so quickly.

**C.C. McKenna**: lol I spend A LOT of time trying to come up with them. But I swear, some people are way better than I am. For example, two of my favorites are _Pru Calling_ (by our brilliant peanut2lb) and Nexus _Chainsaw Massacre_ (by wyatt333). Thanks for the review, CC! I always love reading what you have to say. (P.S. I'm still eagerly awaiting the next chapter to your truly wonderful fic, _EarthQuake_!)

**wyatt333**: No, Brianna Miller/Baxter is my "Brianna Warren". See, I spent a hell of a lot of time going through episodes and books, trying to time everything correctly (and in time with my own storyline) and Brianna seemed to fit as the mother of one of "The Cousins" and since they had different last names, I felt that it was safe to say that not everyone had the last name of "Warren". But the show has a lot of discrepancies, so I just try to fit and shape things, as I go. Fixing what I feel that the show has messed up. And yes, you will see a variety of family members in this fic!

**The-Cheese-Fairy**: Yeah, he was. But in an earlier episode, they had him listed on the Family Tree as "Jack Halliwell". Unfortunately, like I was talking about (above), the show never seems to follow its original storyline and I wanted to keep it "Jack", because it kind of grew on me.

**chyp**: Really? I wasn't sure. I was judging by how old Prue and Piper looked in _That 70's Episode_. I thought Prue looked about 5, while Piper looked about 3. So..

**rjf2004**: Yes! LOL Yes, it took FOREVER! In fact, I found a site where they had a downloadable family tree that I wanted desperately, but by the time I actually got the program that I needed to download and view the information, the site that it was on had closed down. So, I had to make my own.

**peanut2lb**: Well, good news it, you get to visit some of the other family members! To everyone else, thank you for reviewing! It means a great deal to me. I've gotta go get to my homework now, so please enjoy this smidge of a chapter, until I can give you a real update.

**_The Children Of Light  
Chapter 19: Dude, Where's My Charmed One?_**

A massive flash of light spread over the entire world, literally re-writing hundreds of years of history.

----

"Noooo!" Melinda Warren screamed, as her spirit watched everything change, from her spiritual resting place in the skies. She looked towards the spirits of Penny and Patty, who vanished from sight, since they were never born. As she looked around, more and more spirits of her descendants began to vanish, leaving only those up until Grace Greenburg herself was the last Warren witch.

The remaining Warren witches crowded around Melinda, their voices loud and full of panic. All of them looking to Melinda for help.

"What do we do, Mel?" Carlton Reindon asked. He was Melinda Warren's true love, as well as Prudence Warren's father and fellow witch. But he was tragically killed by a warlock, just after Melinda how found out that she was pregnant with Prudence.

Melinda looked down on Earth, bewildered. She knew that none of the powers that she or any of the other witches that helped to deliver the Halliwells, had the type of power to change the things that needed to be changed. The entire world was at stake now. The line ended abruptly with Grace and her untimely demise. For once in her life, and afterlife, the great Melinda Warren didn't know what to do or where to go from here.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	20. Back To The Future

A/N: Just so you know, I've been noticing that when I upload things onto it doesn't load everything. Like periods, exclamation marks, questions marks, etc... Seem to disappear and I'm not sure why. Hopefully it'll stop soon, but if you notice something like that in my story, that is probably why. (P.S. All you Prue/Andy fans, you're in for a treat, after this sub plot!)

**peanutlb**: Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. As far as the mention of _Pru Calling_, it was genius, and even though you may not have them all the time, the ones you do come up with are always awesome!

**sugah-crystal-101**: It's the ability to freeze things in ice (Prue's power in her past life).

**wyatt333**: No problem. lol I just love that title! As far as the others are concerned, you'll just have to read and find out, now won't ya? ;)

**money makes me smile**: Hmm, now there's an idea...

**kay**: I've gone around and looked through a lot of sites, comparing and contrasting, so I could find them.

**LeoPiperAndyPrue**: Hey, that's cool. I know, I've been so busy too. But I'm glad you could take a sec to review! I can't wait for more of _Things of the Past_::crosses fingers: Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy... ;)

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 20: Back To The Future**_

"I have an idea," Robert Parker announced, stepping towards his daughter, Melinda.

Melinda looked up, meeting her father's eyes. "Dad?"

"I once heard it theorized that if there was enough psychic movement, there might be a way to open a portal that would move a person through time."

"But how would we do that?" Melinda asked warily.

Robert looked around the vast white mist of the afterlife. "How many of us here have telekinetic powers?" He stepped forward, raising his arm. "I, myself, am a telekinetic."

Melinda, Prudence Wentworth, and Laura Greenburg raised their arms.

"What do you propose, grandfather?" Prudence asked, bewildered.

"I propose that we send your mother back to the future." Robert replied, as he gently took his granddaughter's hand. "Who, besides Melinda, has the ability to freeze?"

"I do," replied a gray haired woman, Astrid Sylvester.

"Good, we'll need you too."

"Why?" Astrid asked, confused as to what her great great grandfather had in mind.

"Just trust me," Robert replied.

"We do, father." Melinda surveyed the group. "What do you want us to do?"

"I need the telekinetics to form a large circle, a connected circle," Robert answered.

Melinda, Prudence, and Laura joined hands. Robert finished off the circle by taking the free hands of his daughter and granddaughter.

"I need everyone else to stand back. We need a lot of space."

The remaining Warren witches took steps back, away from the quartet.

"On four, we must focus all of our telekinetic energy into the center." Rober explained, motioning his head towards the center of the foursome. "All right!"

Prudence, Laura, and Melinda nodded.

"Four, three, two, one!" Robert yelled, as he narrowed his eyes and focused massive amounts of telekinetic energy into the circle.

Prudence, Melinda, and Laura did the same.

Then at the same time, the connect group raised their hands, sending even more telekinetic energy into the circle, until they could see a massive ball of telekinetic energy in their mind's eye. With so much energy, the group could feel the air being shoved past them and pushing their clothing tighter to them.

"Astrid!" Robert yelled, over the whipping wind that had been summoned from such a massive collection of telekinetic power. "Freeze the telekinetic energy!"

"What?" Astrid gasped. "I-I don't think I'm powerful enough!"

"Hurry! Try!" Robert replied, as he shut his eyes.

Astrid raised her arms and closed her eyes tightly, focusing all her power and magic into the invisible force that so strongly shook in the center of the foursome. Then she flicked her wrists, in a Piper like manner. The wind stopped, as the telekinetic mass frozen.

However the foursome could feel little wisps of air rush past them, as the energy was breaking free of the freeze, because it was so strong.

"Melinda, hurry! Use your power; you're the strongest!" Robert yelled.

Melinda broke the circle and raised her hands, reinforcing her great granddaughter's freeze with her own freezing ability.

"That won't hold it for long." Robert informed, as he looked around. "We need someone to 'jump start' the energy. I'm confident that there is enough to open a time portal, but it needs to react with something, in order to do that."

"Would an electric charge work?" Helena Freeman, Astrid's daughter, asked.

"It might. What are you thinking?" Robert asked.

"Well, I have the power of electrokinesis." Helena replied, as she held out her hands and sparks ignited from her finger tips.

"Alan might be able to help." Astrid said, as she pulled her husband forward. "He has empathy. He could channel Helena's powers and they could both send an electric charge into the mass."

"That might work," Robert agreed. "But we have to hurry, I can all ready feel Melinda's freeze wearing off." He moved Helena and Alan into position.

Alan cleared his mind, focusing his mind on his daughter, and channeling her emotions; with them, came her electrokinetic power. "Okay, I'm ready." He said.

"Good." Robert motioned to everyone else. "Form a huge circle around them, with Melinda in the center. Alan and Helena need to be stationed on opposite sides of the telekinetic ball, within the circle as well."

Within a few minutes, the formation had taken place. Melinda stood about four feet from the massive ball of frozen telekinetic energy. Alan stood on the east side of the ball and Helena stood on the west; their hands poised. Robert had also thought of a spell that the remaining family members would chant, to get Melinda to go to the right place in time.

"Now!" Robert cried out.

Instantly four massive beams of neon energy flew from the hands of Alan and Helena; two beams on each side. The telekinetic ball of energy exploded into a vast power, sending powerful air blasts everywhere. The telekinetic energy shifted and crackled, then became a glowing yellow burst, before finally forming into a lemon yellow glowing portal.

Melinda stood, facing the portal, with only one thing on her mind. _I'm going to save my family!_ She thought, blocking out the rhythmic chanting going on around her. She took one step forward, feeling the tug of the portal that was calling her near.

"Go now, Melinda!" Robert yelled to his only daughter.

Melinda took a deep breath and ran into the portal. There was a loud burst of electricity and then the portal closed, leaving the rest of the group to wonder if it would actually work or if Melinda Warren would be lost forever.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	21. Saving Grace

A/N: Wow, we're starting the second half of this story! Only 20 chapters left! peanutlb: lol I thought you might be. I believe it will begin in chapter 24, unless something comes up and I need it to start later. lol No problemo. You go right ahead and give one of your Little Charmed Ones Auric Sight. It would actually make me feel very, very happy:) (P.S. Can't wait for the next chapter of EC!) C.C. McKenna: Really? My muse is a pretty friendly gal and she really loves pink, you should see her "muse wear". lol I think they'd have a fine time, your muse and mine, maybe we should set them up on a shopping trip? (And have them pick up some cookie dough on their way back. Because muse or no, that always helps with the creative urges, yes?) LOL Thanks for the review! I can't wait for more of"EarthQuake"! sugah-crystal-101: No prob. Well, let's see. You could always make up your own powers or a "play on powers" by combining powers or something like that (like I did with Pearl's power). But as far as "already existing abilities"; geokinesis, echokinesis, vitakinesis, magnokinesis... rjf: Ahh! They took the "2004" out of your penname! First uploading, then Peanut, now you! What's next? Taking the "y" out of "Pinky"? Grr! Anyway, thanks for the review and I'm so glad you liked it! wyatt333: No, because she wasn't pulled out of a specific time period. She's a ghost, so she can't "die again", so to speak. LeoPiperAndyPrue: That's cool. I can't wait for the next chapter. BTW, congrats on the offer for the paper!

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 21: Saving Grace**_

A blinding lemon yellow portal filled the hallway of the Manor, pushing Melinda Warren out of it. She looked around, before hearing voices in the kitchen. _I made it!_ She began to run as fast as she could.

-

"Incoming!" Paige yelled, as she sensed evil fill the room. Then her eyes spotted Daven flame in. "Guys!"

Phyre immediately sprang into action. She jumped into a orb-flying spin kick and sent of series of chops to Daven, sending him flying into the kitchen table, breaking it. Then she orb-flew to the ground.

Daven flamed out and then flamed in behind Grace, grabbing her by the neck.

"No!" Melinda Warren screamed, as she ran into the kitchen, her hands immediately releasing a powerful freeze on the entire room, and stopping Daven, just as he was about to break Grace's neck.

"Melinda!" Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige said in unison.

"No time! Paige, go take Grace's hand and orb her out of Daven's grasp! If you don't, he'll kill her and the entire line after her will be erased from history!" Melinda warned, urgently.

Without argument, Paige rushed over to Grace's side and took her hand, expertly orbing them out.

At that moment, the room unfroze and Daven fell forward, since there was nothing for him to clutch. "What" Daven looked up to meet Melinda's eyes. "You!"

"That's right!" Melinda hissed, as she swung her arms forward, hurling Daven into the wall with a mighty telekinetic blast.

Daven crashed through the wall, sailing into the living room. Blood was trickling freely from the side of his head, as he rose to his feet. "This isn't over! I will kill you all" With that, he flamed out.

"Wh-what just happened" Phoebe asked, turning expectantly to Melinda. "Give me your hands." Melinda said, holding her own out to Phoebe.

Phoebe took her hands and was overwhelmed by a powerful surge of energy rushing through her; she was being sucked into a premonition.

**_-Premonition-_**

_"Incoming!" Paige yelled, as she sensed evil fill the room. Then her eyes spotted Daven flame in. "Guys!"_

_Phyre immediately sprang into action. She jumped into a orb-flying spin kick and sent of series of chops to Daven, sending him flying into the kitchen table, breaking it. Then she orb-flew to the ground._

_Daven flamed out and then flamed in behind Grace, grabbing her by the neck, and eagerly twisting it to a resounding 'pop'! He removed his hands and let the witch fall to the floor, dead. Then he watched eagerly as the decendents in the room began to cry out in pain and turn into ghostly figures, before finally vanishing into nothingness. "Yes!" He cried out in amazement. "I've finally vanquished the Warren line!" He cried, joyously, before flaming out._

_-_

_A massive flash of light spread over the entire world, literally re-writing hundreds of years of history._

_-_

_"Noooo!" Melinda Warren screamed, as her spirit watched everything change, from her spiritual resting place in the skies. She looked towards the spirits of Penny and Patty, who vanished from sight, since they were never born. As she looked around, more and more spirits of her descendants began to vanish, leaving only those up until Grace Greenburg herself was the last Warren witch._

_The remaining Warren witches crowded around Melinda, their voices loud and full of panic. All of them looking to Melinda for help._

_"What do we do, Mel?" Carlton Reindon asked._

_Melinda looked down on Earth, bewildered._

_"I have an idea." Robert Warren announced, stepping towards his daughter, Melinda._

_Melinda looked up, meeting her father's eyes. "Dad?"_

_"I once heard it theorized that if there was enough psychic movement, there might be a way to open a portal that would move a person through time." Robert said._

_"But how would we do that?" Melinda asked, warily._

_Robert looked around the vast white mist of the afterlife. "How many of us here have telekinetic powers?" He stepped forward, raising his arm. "I, myself, am a telekinetic."_

_Melinda, Prudence Wentworth, and Laura Greenburg raised their arms._

_"What do you propose, grandfather?" Prudence asked, bewildered._

_"I propose that we send your mother back to the future." Robert replied, as he gently took his granddaughter's hand. "Who, besides Melinda, has the ability to freeze?"_

_"I do." Replied a gray haired woman, Astrid Sylvester._

_"Good, we'll need you too."_

_"Why?" Astrid asked, confused as to what her great great grandfather had in mind. _

_"Just trust me." Robert replied._

_"We do, father." Melinda replied, as she surveyed the group. "What do you want us to do?"_

_"I need the telekinetics to form a large circle, a connected circle." Robert answered._

_Melinda, Prudence, and Laura joined hands. Robert finished off the circle by taking the free hands of his daughter and granddaughter. _

_"I need everyone else to stand back. We need a lot of space."_

_The remaining Warren witches took steps back, away from the quartet._

_"On four, we must focus all of our telekinetic energy into the center." Rober explained, motioning his head towards the center of the foursome. "All right!"_

_Prudence, Laura, and Melinda nodded._

_"Four, three, two, one!" Robert yelled, as he narrowed his eyes and focused massive amounts of telekinetic energy into the circle._

_Prudence, Melinda, and Laura did the same._

_Then at the same time, the connect group raised their hands, sending even more telekinetic energy into the circle, until they could see a massive ball of telekinetic energy in their mind's eye. With so much energy, the group could feel the air being shoved past them and psuhing their clothing tighter to them._

_"Astrid!" Robert yelled, over the whipping wind that had been summoned from such a massive collection of telekinetic power. "Freeze the telekinetic energy"_

_"What?" Astrid gasped. "I-I don't think I'm powerful enough!"_

_"Hurry! Try!" Robert replied, as he shut his eyes._

_Astrid raised her arms and closed her eyes tightly, focusing all her power and magic into the invisible force that so strongly shook in the center of the foursome. Then she flicked her wrists, in a Piper like manner. The wind stopped, as the telekinetic mass frozen._

_"Melinda, hurry! Use your power; you're the strongest!" Robert yelled._

_Melinda broke the circle and raised her hands, reinforcing her great granddaughter's freeze with her own freezing ability._

_"That won't hold it for long." Robert informed, as he looked around. "We need someone to 'jump start' the energy. I'm confident that there is enough to open a time portal, but it needs to react with something, in order to do that."_

_"Would an electric charge work?" Helena Freeman._

_"It might. What are you thinking?" Robert asked._

_"Well, I have the power of electrokinesis." Helena replied, as she held out her hands and sparks ignited from her finger tips. _

_"Alan might be able to help!" Astrid said, as she pulled her husband forward. "He has empathy. He could channel Helena's powers and they could both send an electric charge into the mass."_

_"That might work." Robert agreed. "But we have to hurry, I can all ready feel Melinda's freeze wearing off." He moved Helena and Alan into position._

_Alan cleared his mind, focusing his mind on his daughter, and channeling her emotions; with them, came her electrokinetic power. "Okay, I'm ready." He said._

_"Good." Robert motioned to everyone else. "Form a huge circle around them, with Melinda in the center. Alan and Helena need to be stationed on opposite sides of the telekinetic ball, within the circle as well."_

_Within a few minutes, the formation had taken place. Melinda stood about 4 feet from the massive ball of frozen telekinetic energy. Alan stood on the east side of the ball and Helena stood on the west; their hands poised._

_"Now!" Robert cried out._

_Instantly four massive beams of neon energy flew from the hands of Alan and Helena; two beams on each side. The telekinetic ball of energy exploded into a vast power, sending powerful air blasts everywhere. The telekinetic energy shifted and crackled, then became a glowing yellow burst, before finally forming into a lemon yellow glowing portal._

_Melinda stood, facing the portal, with only one thing on her mind. She took one step forward, feeling the tug of the portal that was calling her near._

_"Go now, Melinda!" Robert yelled to his only daughter._

_Melinda took a deep breath and ran into the portal. There was a loud burst of electricity and then the portal closed._

_-_

_A blinding lemon yellow portal filled the hallway of the Manor, pushing Melinda Warren out of it. She looked around, before hearing voices in the kitchen. She began to run as fast as she could._

**_-Premonition-_**

Phoebe's eyes were wide, as the premonition ended. "We..we were really erased?" She said, as Paige orbed back in with Grace.

"What do you mean, 'erased'?" Paige questioned.

"Daven really killed Grace. We were never born and all of history was re-written. I just saw it" Phoebe exclaimed, as her hands shook with fright. "We-we have to vanquish him!"

"No, you need to keep Grace safe, until she's sent back to her own time." Melinda instructed.

"Will you be staying with us?" Prue asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Melinda asked. "I won't leave until I know my family is safe!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

A/N: BTW, here's a list of AMAZING stories that you guys might want to check out (in no specific order):

**Dream Wedding The Story of A Charmed Love** (by peanutlb) - Patty casts a spell to reunite Prue and Andy, the night of Piper's wedding to Leo. Prue and Andy are reunited by the personal gain spell, only to have Prue discover that Andy's not a ghost, but he was brought back as a magical bounty hunter, called a Tracer. The Elders forbid Prue and Andy from pursuing their relationship, but they defy The Elders. Andy battles his evil magical counterpart, Mandella. Natalie, the 'by the book' whitelighter returns, to cause havoc for the perfect couple. Prue and Andy have a secret wedding, which Phoebe blocks from The Elders. When Prue uses her powers against Natalie, The Charmed Ones' powers are stripped and Andy is taken away, his memory of his history with the Halliwells' erased. But as fate would have it, Prue finds out she is pregnant with a magical child, concieved before Andy was taken from her. Appearances by Paige are also made, however she is not Charmed yet and she doesn't find out her sisters or visa versa. Will fate be kind to this couple and allow them to finally live happily ever after? Or will Prue's child be taken from her and The Charmed Ones cease to exist? Read on and find out!

**Charmed in the Afterlife** (by peanutlb) - This is the sequel to "Dream Wedding The Story of A Charmed Love". Prue, Andy, and their witch/tracer daughter Amanda are living happily in the Manor. Piper and Leo are struggling over the fact that Piper can't have a baby, when Prue discovers that she is pregnant, again. A darklighter stalks Piper and tries to get her to kill Prue. Phoebe and Cole are still dating and Cole tries to help lost magical beings, with his attorney background. The Charmed Ones discover their long lost half sister, Paige, who had rescued Amanda when Natalie kidnapped her, after birth. Paige comes into her powers and tries to cope with the fact that she is a witch/whitelighter, with a powerful destiny. She travels to the Dimension of the Lost and becomes the Guardian of the Lost, which means she has control over the souls of children who are lost when destiny changes and they are no longer meant to be. She befriends a child name Shaylee, from the Lost Dimension, who turns out to be an evil child of The Source. Prue discovers her second child has the power to astral project through time. But when Prue tries one to many times to save Andy, she has a miscarriage. Paige discovers Piper and Leo's daughter from the alternate future, Melinda, and uses her power to give Piper the ultimate gift; her daughter. Prue learns that she is destined to die and that Paige is destined to take her place, while she takes Melinda Warren's place as the Ruler of the Realm of Wicca. Will Prue and Andy get their second child back? Will Piper have Melinda? Read on and find out!

**Eternally Charmed** (by peanutlb) - This is the sequel to "Charmed in the Afterlife". Amanda deals with first grade, while Ally and Melinda play at the Manor. Prue and Andy fight over what to name their third and final child, as Prue drifts between the mortal world and the Wicca Realm. Dantalian, Prue's evil counterpart who is also known as The Dark Priestess, causes Prue to go into early labour, in an attempt to kill The Angelic Child that Prue is carrying. Unfortunately for Dantalian, Ava Shuvani does a c-section and saves the baby, or so it seems. Dantalian kidnaps Prue, Andy, and Amanda and sends the couple to an alternate universe where The Charmed Ones don't exist. Prue is married to Roger Winston, with a son, and Andy is about to marry Lauren Sheridan. Glenn is killed by a shapeshifting, working for Dantalian, devastating Paige. When Phoebe proposes that one of the sisters must turn evil in order to find Prue, Paige volunteers, in order to escape the pain of loosing Glenn. Unfortunately the spell backfires, landing Piper and Phoebe in a world of trouble. Amanda and Ally begin to fade away, because Prue and Andy haven't united their love in the alternate universe, and if they don't do it fast all of the good they've done will be erased! Dantalian uses the essence she stole from Andy, in order to impregnant herself with Andy's child and the half sister to Andy's other three children with Prue. The child is destined to be the rival to The Angelic Child, her slightly older half sister. Paige, corrupted by evil, begins to serve Dantalian and destroys the good souls in the Dimension of the Lost. Piper, Phoebe, Amanda, and Ally travel to the alternate universe by way of a spell, Ally's power, and Amanda's orbing ability. What will become of Dantalian and Andy's daughter? Will Paige get Glenn back? Or will Andy and Prue be stuck in the alternate dimension, because they ran out of time and never consumated their love? Read on and find out!

**Blood on the Field** (by C. C. McKenna) - The Charmed Ones discover their long lost half sister! Unfortunately for The Charmed Ones, their half sister is on their father's side of the family, and she is only 18-years-old! Alexia Bennett comes to live with her older sisters, after her Mother dies, all the way from England. Phoebe, who is blind from a shooting incident at a Soccer game, eventually befriends her little sister. Together they make quite the team, until a cheerleader named Leslie makes hell for Lexie. She frames Lexie and gets her sent to a Juvenile Detention Center, where everyone is secretly treated horribly. A girl named Sophie befriends Lexie and helps to protect her. Will Alexia make it out of the Juvenile Detention Center alive? To top things off, a demon is stalking the four sisters. What will become of Sophie? Will Phoebe's sight come back? Read on and find out!

**Inexperianced Love** (by C. C. McKenna) - This is the sequel to "Blood on the Field". Lexie is falling hard for Kevin, the guy who helped to save her and incriminate Leslie. But The Charmed Ones start to notice little things about Kevin that just don't seem right. He seems to be the only one who can get through to their baby sister. Alexia starts to drift away from her sisters. Piper stresses of the loss of Leo. Prue and Andy are to be married soon, while Phoebe is still dating Cole. Kevin becomes abusive towards Lexie and then he learns The Charmed Ones' secret! What will happen to the sisters? Can Kevin be stopped? Read on and find out!

**EarthQuake** (by C. C. McKenna) - This is the sequel to "Inexperianced Love". Lexie is still trying to recover from the ordeal with Kevin and her rape. Karen, a close friend of the family, tries to help Lexie as well. Mike, Karen's younger brother, has a huge rush on Lexie and finally works up the courage to ask her out. Unfortunately for Lexie, she doesn't trust men now. Sophie is out of jail, thanks to Prue, and is trying to handle Lexie's to reckless side. Huge problems ensue between Prue and Lexie, as the stubborn sisters clash on everything. Lexie, who is purposely trying to make her sisters hate her, won't stop to really think things out. Piper and Phoebe travel to New York, to celebrate Phoebe's new medical degree. While they are gone, San Fransisco suffers a massive earthquake! Will this experience cause Lexie to realize that life is precious? Or will the Halliwells suffer a great loss? Read on and find out!

**Simply Charmed** (by wyatt333) - Prue saves Andy from dying in the end of season one. This causes Death to come after Prue. The Charmed Ones go through various obstacles, in order to keep the new destiny, with Andy. Piper begins to date Dan, after finding out about Leo being a whitelighter. Phoebe becomes a full time witch. Prue becomes pregnant with Andy's child, who has a very special destiny. The Charmed Ones meet the Greek Goddesses/Gods, the Goddess of Life, and they even have a run in with Superman. Will Death eventually get Prue? Will The Charmed Ones ever discover Paige? What will become of Prue and Andy's child? Read on and find out!

**The Lone Charmed One** (by rjf) - This is a "Charmed" and "Mutant X" crossover. Phoebe leaves her sisters, Piper and Paige, after a premonition fortelling of a new destiny. She meets up with Brennan Mulwray, Lexa Pierce, and Jesse Kilmartin. They are the remaining members of a team called Mutant X. They are genetically alterated humans, who have witchly abilities, and are a government secret. Brennan, however, was born a witch. Brennan and Phoebe instantly fall for each other and Phoebe takes the final spot in Mutant X. She slowly begins to learn about the former Mutant X members, Emma DeLauro and Shalimar Fox, who left for reasons known only to them. A scientist discovers how to genetically turn the Mutants into 'real' witches, allowing them the ability to cast spells. The Elders are alerted about the new witches and send them a whitelighter; Andy Trudeau. Phoebe becomes pregnant with Brennan's child. Back at the Manor, Piper and Paige fight their own set of demons, both physically and emotionally. Paige meets a water elemenetal named Aidan, who she falls hard for. They begin a powerful romance, as Piper deals with her sons, Wyatt and Chris. They meet a new teacher at Magic School, Emma DeLaruo, who is a very powerful psionic witch. She eventually becomes very close with the remaining Charmed Ones and moves in with them. Prue comes back to life, only to have her sisters discover that she had a daughter in college; Andy's daughter. The 16-year-old, Pam, comes to live with the sisters. Prue returns to the afterlife. Piper and Paige face their evil counterparts, from another world. The counterparts summon the evil mutant, Gabriel Ashlocke, back from the dead. Will Prue and Andy be reunited? Will Pam meet her father? What will become of Phoebe and her sisters? Read on and find out!

**The Defence** (by Zythe) - A few very corrupt Elders convince The Charmed Ones that they are good. They use The Charmed Ones to vanquish demons and steal their parts, in order to create a 'Super Defender' for the side of good. Unfortunately The Charmed Ones discover the plot too late and are attached by this invincible abomination. Divine interventions occur, when Prue is sent back to help her sisters stop The Defence. Adult Chris switches powers with baby Wyatt and Cole is resurrected. The Defence is defeated, but it had been broadcasted to the entire world. What will happen to The Charmed Ones? Will The Cleaners come? Read on and find out!

**Children of Another Fate** (by Zythe) - The Avatars use their powers, so that Prue isn't killed by Shax. Piper gets pregnant with a set of twins, while Cole and Phoebe enjoy their life together. Cole is never seduced by evil and Phoebe eventually gets pregnant with Cole's child. Paige eventually finds her sisters, but is killed at the hands of The Crone. Since destiny has been changed, The Twice Blessed Child is given to the side of evil; The Crone's son. Prue is impregnanted by Andy's essence and has a daughter, who she names after her dead baby sister. Phoebe and Cole are killed by evil and Paige is accidently resurrected, since her soul never moved on. Paige inherits Phoebe's powers and reconstitutes The Charmed Ones. What will happen to Cole and Phoebe's son, Ben? How will The Charmed Ones defeat The Crone's Twice Blessed son? Read on and find out!

**The Defence Versus The Children of Another Fate** (by Zythe) - This is the double sequel to "The Defence" and "The Children of Another Fate". The magical world is 'polluted', after the Avatars mess with destiny. The Defence bleeds into the world of the Children of Another Fate and they begin to form their new army of defenders, teamed with the Avatars. Peace, Paige's eldest child, discovers that she is bisexual and falls for one of The Defence's recruits, an African American girl named Whitney Huxtable. Darren, Paige's second child, falls for a Goddess from an alternate dimension. Will The Defence prevail? What will become of Peace and Whitney's relationship? Read on and find out!

**Inner Demons** (by peanutlb) - Prue and Andy face the return of the Dream Sorcerer. Andy has been resurrected by The Elders, as a gift to the eldest Charmed One. Unfortunately, the dream killer is after Andy! Ashley, the sister of the original Dream Sorcerer, has taken over her brother's work. She wants vengence on Prue, for killing her brother. She stalks the couple's dreams and almost succeeds in killing Andy, but The Charmed Ones prevail. Unfortunately, it almost costs Prue her life. Valiantly, Cole comes to her rescue, by having her drink a potion made from his own blood. This gives Prue demonic abilities and lets her astral self take on a life of its own. In order to protect Andy, Prue casts a Hate Spell on him. Andy goes back to his ex-wife. Ashley takes Prue captive. Will Andy and Prue's love prevail? Will Ashley die? Read on and find out!

**Demons of a Different Kind** (by peanutlb) - This is the sequel to "Inner Demons". Prue and Andy have renewed their love. Andy is wounded, when a sting operation goes sour. Prue is stalked by mysterious men. Prue and a very pregnant Sheila are caught in a horrible car accident and Prue is kidnapped. Sheila looses her baby girl and is left unable to have any more children, while Darryl stores up a 'hatred' for Prue. A mysterious woman with magical ablities, calling herself 'Tru', brings the eldest Charmed One to her knees. Prue goes into a mental breakdown, causing her powers to go out of whack. Will Tru be revealed? Will Sheila get her baby girl back? Or will Tru end up stealing Prue's life? Read on and find out!

**Legacy: Life Before They Were Charmed** (by Ryeloza) - Patty is barely out of High School. She meets Victor Bennett, a handsome young man who likes her a lot. She agrees to date him, but only so he'll leave her alone. She struggles with the fact that she actually likes him. How will Patty tell him that she's a witch? What are the reasons for Victor leaving his three daughters? How does Patty fall for Sam? Read on and find out!

**Her Destiny** (by LeoPiperAndyPrue) - Shannen Doherty and Alyssa Milano are having major fights during season three of the hit T.V. show"Charmed". But when a mysterious woman named Pamela shows up, she sends their whole world into a spin. She breaks the news that in a twisted way, they are all cousins, as well as sisters. The fake world is actually reality and they recieve their powers and become The Power Of Four! How will Holly, who is now Piper, get away from the man she is about to marry so she can be with Brian, who is actually Leo? Can Julian, who is actually Cole, overcome is newly discovered demonic side, to be with Alyssa, who is actually Phoebe? Read on and find out!

**Things of the Past** (by LeoPiperAndyPrue) - This is the sequel to "Her Destiny". Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Pam go through the trials of being next set of Charmed Ones. Cole and Phoebe are still trying to work on their relationship, while Leo and Piper argue over having magical children. Prue yearns for a boyfriend, while Bane yearns to have Prue back. Will Prue end up with Bane? Will Andy ever come back? Read on and find out!


	22. Grace Under Phyre

A/N: This is a play on the T.V. show, "Grace Under Fire". charmedsisters: Conjuration is the ability to create things out of thin air/with your mind. For example, you want and apple and then you have one. The ability to alter time is called Chronokinesis and I guess it could vary. For this fic, I don't think there will be anymore Magic School scenes, but there will be more vanquishes by The Children Of Light. There won't be anymore kids, at least not kids that belong to the Halliwell family. (Not in this fic, anyway.) If everyone wants a sequel, there will be a sequel and that is when I'm planning on giving Piper a new power. sugah-crystal-101: Geokinesis is pretty much what Piper had when she turned into the Earthly Goddess. It's the ability to control, create, and alter geography. So you could make a mountain or start an earthquake. Echokinesis is the ability to control sounds and hear sounds before they actually happen. For example, you could hear a sonic boom, before it goes off. Vitakinesis deals with spiritual healing and cleansing of the mind. (I'm considering giving this to one of my characters, sometime much much later on.) Magnokinesis is the ability to create and control magnetic fields and the magnetism of things. (It's like what Magneto in "X-Men" has.) Zythe: No problem. Thanks for the uplifting review! rjf: LOL I know, we should wage a war! Bring back the numbers! As far as Melinda goes, yep, she is a power house. I really wish they would have expanded on that too, but then again, the writers will be writers. I wouldn't say that Phoebe got a subtle advancement, it was more like Melinda was sending Phoebe the premonition. It was more of a glimpse into Melinda's power(s). I was glad you recommend your fic, it's just so cool! I can't wait for an update! The-Cheese-Fairy: I'm a loser. lol I just sit here and think out things related to the show that sound alike or names that could be replaced of something...Right now I've actually got over 55 titles that are just waiting to be used. I have "unfinished ideas" for quite a few of 'em. Sure, I'll go check out your fic. peanutlb: I'm glad you liked it! I wish Phoebe would have more powerful premonitions in the show. Like rjf, I wish the show would have done more with Melinda, but then again, it is the show. So we have to do that, don't we? I'm glad you're satisfied! C.C. McKenna: How's it going, CC? I'm glad you liked this chappie so much! I feel acomplished. (And hopefully you and Peanut will be satisfied with the major Prue/Andy that's coming up soon.) CC, my e-mail address won't show up in the chapter.

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 22: Grace Under Phyre**_

"I'm certain that Daven will be after Grace again." Melinda said, as she eyed Grace. "And I don't think I could do that again. It drained a lot of power from all of the Warren spirits."

"I thought you didn't get tired in the afterlife?" Paige asked.

"Nonsense." Andy stepped in, smiling at Melinda.

"Oh, Andrew!" Melinda grinned, smiling at the young man. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Ms. Warren."

"Melinda."

"Sorry."

"How is it, being back on Earth and all?" Melinda asked.

"Good. It's really good." Andy replied, as he walked over to Prue and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Piper snapped her fingers. "Sorry to interrupt, but we've got a major problem at hand."

"We'll need as much protection for Grace as possible." Melinda stated.

"Then Piper should be with her."

"No." Melinda shook her head.

"We should." Phyre said, taking a step forward.

"What?"

"It's what we were all summoned for, right? Besides, if we were to get killed, it wouldn't effect the future, because we are the future."

"It would effect your present." Paige said, shaking her head like mad. "I won't allow it!"

"Grammy.." Phyre protested.

"No!"

"Paige.." Glenn whispered, pulling his wife into his arms. "She's right, you know."

"But..."

"We have to preserve our future. The Charmed Ones and the next generation." Glenn reasoned.

Paige wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. "But what if they..."

"They won't." Glenn replied, sternly. "I have faith in them and you should too."

Paige and Phyre exchanged looks, before finally uniting in the center of the room, in an emotional hug. "I love you."

-1 Hour Later-

"Are we ready?" Prue asked, as she looked cautiously at her eldest niece.

Persia held up the spell with a confident air about her. Her youngest cousin clung tightly to Persia. "Okay, Parker. Do your magic."

Parker nodded, greatfully. "Right away, Aunt Persia." She turned to face the center of the room. "Daven!" She yelled, sonorously. Within seconds, Daven orb-shimmered in, looking pissed.

Prue flung out her arms, sending the crystals flying at Daven to form a circle.

Daven reared back his arm and the crystals were instantly alight and burned into nothing but ashes. He laughed wickedly, as he eyed the eldest Charmed One. "You are a tricky one, aren't you?" He threw out his arm, hurling a human sized fireball at Prue.

It was too fast for Prue and she went crashing through the wall, landing unconscious on the floor, as blood began to seep from her head.

Piper gasped, as images of Prue's 'death' replayed in her mind. She held up her hands, her powers fueled by her anger, and Daven exploded. "Prue!" She darted to her elder sister's side and knelt beside her, weeping profusely.

Paige was about to aid her sisters, when she suddenly felt heat sear into her back and right through her stomach. She looked down to find Daven's flaming arm sticking out of her abdomen. Her eyes rolled back into her head, as she fell to the ground, moments from imminent death.

Daven's laugh bounced off the walls, as he flicked his wrist and Piper was instantly alight with flames.

"No!" Parker screamed, just before her head went limp.

"Oh no you don't!" Daven scoffed. "Now!"

A darklighter smoked in, shooting Whitelighter Parker, as she orbed in next to Paige.

At the same moment, Daven used Parker's second of weakness to shoot her with a blast of scalding flames.

Parker fell to the ground at the same moment that Whitelighter Parker fell to the ground. Whitelighter Parker, darklighter arrow and all, dissolved into orbs. Then Parker woke up, with the arrow now lodge into her stomach. Thick, gooey blood was gushing from her mouth, as a steady stream of blood spurted from her wound.

Persia held up the spell, but it instantly burst into flames, before she was able to utter a word.

Phoebe was wide eyed in terror, as the seemingly unbeatable demon advanced on her and daughter and niece. She tried to channel Daven's emotions, but she seemed to be blocked.

"I knew you'd try that, Charmed One." Daven said, with a malicious grin. "I blocked you." He aimed his arm out, continuing to advance on The Children Of Light, and shot a series of fire bullets into Phoebe's head, sending her to the ground in a pool of her own blood. Daven stopped, admiring his bloody work. His eyes scanned Piper, who was still on fire, and her skin was all ready ebony colored. Then he shifted his eyes back to the only ones that could vanquish him. "Now I'll kill you." He said, as he raised his hand, creating a massive fireball unlike one that any had ever seen before!

-

Grace paced The Villa anxiously. "They should've called us by now." Her massive skirt made a rough noise, as it drug across the floor. She swiftly turned to other people in the room. "We have to go!"

"No!" Phyre exclaimed, shaking her head. "You have to stay safe! We need to protect you, or Daven could find you!"

Grace gave a pleading look to the others. "I don't have a good feeling about this." She walked over to the fireplace mantle, where a picture of Piper and Phoebe sat. Her eyes scanned the paper and as if something took her over, she grabbed for the picture. As soon as her fingers hit the frame, she was sucked into a powerful premonition.

**_-Premonition-_**

_"I knew you'd try that, Charmed One." Daven said, with a malicious grin. "I blocked you." He aimed his arm out, continuing to advance on The Children Of Light, and shot a series of fire bullets into Phoebe's head, sending her to the ground in a pool of her own blood. Daven stopped, admiring his bloody work. His eyes scanned Piper, who was still on fire, and her skin was all ready ebony colored. Then he shifted his eyes back to the only ones that could vanquish him. "Now I'll kill you." He said, as he raised his hand, creating a massive fireball unlike one that any had ever seen before!_

_"No!" Persia screamed, flinging out her arm and zapping the fireball with a massive blast of energy. But the force was so strong that it sent her and Prissandra flying backwards, hitting the wall and knockingPersia unconscious._

_Prissandra tumbled from Persia's arms, landing hard on the floor. As her tiny, innocent eyes looked up, she was met with her end._

**_-Premonition-_**

"No!" Grace screamed in terror, as she was pulled from the powerful image. "They're all going to die!"

"That's not all." A demon replied, shapeshifting from a penny on the floor into a full grown scale covered creature, with yellow eyes. It opened its mouth and a blast of acid was sent sailing at Grace.

Phyre shot into action. She jumped into the air, orbs surrounding her, and she went orb-flying at Grace. Her arms outward, pushing Grace to the ground, and then she was hit by the deadly acid blast. Her body went limp, as her skin began to bubble and pop, then she went sailing to the ground, having Grace as the only thing to cushion her fall.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

A/N: BTW, I'm not sure if any of you have read it, but I co-write I story called "Charmed, season 1" with Piper xox Leo. Anyway, it was accidently deleted after she sent out the newest e-mail update for it. So if anyone has read it and is still interested, she's put it back up now, with the latest chapter.

**Charmed, season 1** (by Piper xox Leo and Princess Pinky) - Phoebe comes home after living in New York for the last few years. Piper is the only Halliwell sister who seems to be happy that Phoebe Halliwell is back in time. Prue and Paige want nothing to do with her. But when Phoebe find the Book Of Shadows, casts a spell, and invokes their powers, what will happen? Will Andy and Prue end up living happily ever after? Will Prue and Paige finally get over their respective arguments with Phoebe? Or will Andy die and Glenn move away, because he can't deal with Paige's secret? Read on and find out!


	23. State Of Grace

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! C.C., I know! I'm sorry, but my e-mail address wouldn't show up and so I went to your bio page to see if I could e-mail you, but there isn't a link with "e-mail" on there. sugah-crystal-101: You're fic sounds pretty cool. I don't mind about the whole Blessed Ones thing, however, the name "Phyre" wasn't my idea per say. Someone else who reviews my fics, she doesn't sign in, uses the name "Phyre" and I asked her if I could use it. I'm sure you'll do fine with your fic. ;) TheShadowWithin: Thanks for your opinions. I'll remember that when writing next time. See, I just didn't want to have to have Melinda verbally explain what happened, so I used their mutual power of premonition to explain things. damien455, CharmedAli, LeoPiperAndyPrue, money makes me smile, and kay: Thank you all so much for your fantastic comments and encouragement!Reading thoses just makes me want to get up and do aHappy Dance (and sometimes I do). ;) Piper xox Leo: No problem. I can't wait to read what you've written for chapter 14! chyp: Polymorphing sounds like a really cool power! I just may have to borrow that from you sometime! lol -D Prince Halliwell: Sorry to hear about the flu! I hope you get better soon! Thanks for reviewing, despite your being sick. The-Cheese-Fairy: Aw, thanks. I'm glad you like the titles so much. It makes my nerdiness seem all worth while! rjf: Well he is a demon...Whew..I'm afraid that you might do a better job at kicking his ass than the Charmed Ones would (except for maybe Piper, seeing as how she's Prissy's mommy and all). lol peanutlb: lol Hmm, I see that we seem to be wearing off on one onther? CC too! She does my Happy Dances and now I'm saying "dude" all the time! Well, you won't have to wait much longer. P/A is next! In fact, there's straight P/A centric storylines for the rest of this fic, starting next chapter!

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 22: State Of Grace**_

Grace felt acid droplets seep into her skin, from Phyre. "G-get to them! The-they'll all die!"

Pam's eyes were huge; terrified. Without so much as a word, she shimmered away to save her family, in hopes that her new power would help her.

-

Pam shimmered into the attic, ironically in front of Prissandra, just as a fireball was about to incinerate her. The fireball clashed into Pam, sending her flying through the stained glass windows.

Prissy began to shake involuntarily, as Daven raged. He aimed his arm again, but this time Prissy was quicker. Her tiny fingers wiggled, causing the room to be filled with a blinding light, keeping Daven from being able to see his last victim.

Parker closed her eyes, psychokinetically orb-shimmering Leo to her Great Aunt Paige.

As Leo appeared, he was instantly blinded. "What the..." He covered his eyes. _Prissandra!_ He thought. "Prissy! Stop the flash!"

Prissy blinked, hearing her father's voice and stopping the burst of blinding light, so that she could see him.

As the light vanished, Leo saw Paige on the ground. He fell to his knees and placed his hands over the gaping wound in her abdomen and summoned his healing abilities.

"No!" Daven roared, as he turned to Leo and Paige.

Prissy twitched her fingers, sending powerful beams of light from each fingertip directly into Daven, causing his skin to melt.

As Daven recovered, he saw Leo vanish into orbs, with Paige.

-

Leo orbed in, Up There, with Paige and continued to heal her. He knew that demons were unable to reach this place without the ability to orb, so Paige would be safe for now. But he also knew that he would loose the rest of his family, if he chose to remain and finish healing his sister-in-law. "Help!" He yelled, prompting whitelighters to swarm out of the mist. "Please, I need help!"

A few whitelighters surrounded Paige and took over Leo's healing job, as Leo and many other whitelighters orbed out.

-

Phiona crunched her fists together, tightening the orbs around the Shapeshifter's neck, cutting off his oxygen supply. In a matter of minutes, the Shapeshifter exploded into a dusty vanquish. Then she made her way over to Phyre and Grace, who Pearl was all ready healing. "Are they okay?"

"Just about." Pearl replied, as the golden glow from her palms vanished and she stepped back from her future daughter, who she had no idea was her future daughter. "As good as new." She grinned, helping Phyre to her feet.

Phyre smiled. "Thanks, mo..."

Pearl cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Thanks! Many thanks!" Phyre corrected.

"Oh, sure! Of course!" Pearl grinned. "Anything to help family, right? I mean, mom did say that you were family."

"Yeah, yeah, I am." Phyre replied, seeing much of herself in her mother.

"We need to get to the manor!" Grace said, urgently. "They'll all die, if we don't!"

Cole held out his hands. "Come on, I'll shimmer us there."

Melinda, Grace, Cole, Pearl, Phiona, and Pandora took hands.

"What about us?" Andy asked.

"You're mortal." Cole replied.

"We have to come." Glenn defended.

"You owe us that." Andy added.

Cole sighed, knowing that if it were him, he'd want the same thing. "Come on then, but this is life or death."

Andy and Glenn joined the circle.

"Okay.." Cole said, before inhaling deeply and shimmering everyone out.

-

As Cole shimmered the group in,a string of fireballs flew over their heads. "Duck!" He yelled, pulling everyone to the ground. Their eyes scanned the attic, seeing flames bursting from everything and charred remains of what were once something or another.

Daven was on a rampage. His eyes were blazing and he was shooting fire everywhere.

Leo spotted his eldest daughter and gasped, orbing over to her. "You have to go Up There!" He said, scooping her and Phiona into his arms.

"No!" Pearl and Phiona protested.

"You'll be killed!" Leo replied, angered. He orbed out.

-

Leo orbed in, Up There, with his eldest and niece.

"Where's Prissy?" Phiona asked, worried.

"With Paige." Leo soothed. "You have to stay here, because it's the only safe place."

"But.."

"No!"

"But Unlce Leo, I have to go! I can heal!" Pearl protested.

Phiona nodded. "Please?" She begged, as tears pulsed down her cheeks. "I don't want anyone except Daven to die!"

"O-okay." Leo stuttered, seeing the real pain in his eldest's eyes. "But you have to promise to stay here."

"I promise!"

Leo took Pearl's hand and orbed them away.

Phiona turned around, to see her Aunt Paige coming towards her, with Prissandra in her arms. "Prissandra!" She ran to her beloved aunt. "I'm so glad you're both okay!"

Paige nodded slowly, as she knelt down next to her niece.

"Why aren't you down there?"

"I was hurt really badly." Paige replied.

"But they healed you, right?"

"Yes, but I'm still weak from battling him." Paige replied. "It's not safe to go down right now, plus I need to stay here with Prissy, until we can find a safe way to vanquish Daven."

"Where's mom?"

Paige's eyes brimmed with tears. "Phiona..."

-

Melinda raised her hands, freezing everything in mid motion. "Hurry! Heal them!" She looked at Daven, all ready noticing him breaking the freeze.

Pearl finished healing Parker and helped her to her feet. Suddenly noticing that Pam was nowhere in sight. "

Pam!"

Pandora pointed to the shattered stained glass window. "She's trying to talk to me!"

Phyre grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her over to the stained glass window, letting them look down at Pam's cut up little body. "Goddess, no!" She pulled Pearl into her arms and jumped out the window, sailing to the ground surrounded by glowing orbs, and settling next to Pam. "Heal, heal!"

Pearl bent down and began to immediately heal her younger cousin.

-

The remaining burns on Piper's body vanished, as the massive golden light emitted from the 5 whitelighters that surrounded her and Prue, stepped away. She let out a little gasp, as she stood up and noticed everything. "Where are my girls!"

"Fine, Piper. They're fine." Melinda said, as she embraced Piper. "I need you to helpme re-enforce the freeze on Daven. He's bound to break through any second." She pointed to Daven, who looked to be moving in very slow motion.

Piper and Melinda raised their hands, forcing another freeze onto Daven, and stopping him cold.

-5 Minutes Later-

The entire family stood before Daven, who was slowly breaking out of the double freeze.

"Let's do this." Persia said, with malice in her voice. She held Prissandra close, as she read the words of the spell aloud. The magic of The Children Of Light was actived, as she held her youngest cousin, and as she read the last words the of spell, Daven exploded into a firery vanquish. All the damage that he'd done to the attic and everything in the attic, vanished and it all returned to its previous state.

"Yes!" Everyone else chorused.

"And may he never return." Persia said.

"I'd drink to that." Phoebe said. "Well, you know, if I had a drink."

Parker smirked. "I always loved your humor."

"You have Cole's smile." Phoebe commented.

Cole raised his eyebrows. "Well no wonder it's so amazing." He quipped.

Phoebe playfully slugged her lover in the arm. "Whatever."

Suddenly 2 massive glowing Triquetras formed in the wall; one blue and one green. A young man stepped out of the green Triquetra and 3 young girls bounded out of the blue Triquetra.

"Uh.."

"Herold!" Grace exclaimed, running into the man's arm.

"Oh Grace!" The man, Herold, replied. "I've missed you so much!" He gently kissed her lips. "I knew I was coming for you, when I felt the portal suck me up, though!"

Grace leaned into Herold's arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." Herold replied, softly.

All eyes were on the young couple.

Piper decided to clear her throat.

"Oh oh!" Grace exclaimed, looking at her descendants. "This is my future husband, Herold Abawi." She said, waving her hand at Herold. "Herold, these our our future relatives. The Charmed Ones and their families."

Herold beamed with pride. "It's good to meet you."

"You too." Prue replied.

Everyone else chorused Prue's words.

"But we really have to go. We have the ball at the Windemeire's tonight." Herold said, motioning towards the glowing portal.

"He's right." Grace replied, smiling at her relatives. "Blessed be."

"Blessed be." Everyone else rang out.

Herold wrapped his arms around Grace's waist and together, they stepped into the glowing green Triquetra and it disappeared.

Melinda bowed her head. "I should go too. Blessed be." She said, before vanishing in a swirl of white lights.

All eyes turned to the other 3 mystery girls.

"Uh, hi!" Phyre replied, cheekily. "I, uh, I wasn't really expecting all of you guys."

One of the girls frowned. "Ah, come on Phyre, you don't love us anymore?" She looked at the expectant relatives in the room. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Phyre rolled her glittering eyes. "Aunt Piper, Aunt Prue, Aunt Phoebe..." She gestured towards the girls. "Payton, Paulina, and Philippa respectively."

"You mean?" Prue and Piper exclaimed.

"Hi, Grandma." Payton and Paulina said coyly.

"I have two granddaughters?" Phoebe asked, wide eyed.

Parker rolled her eyes. "And I have one fairly annoying younger cousin."

Philippa glared at Parker.

"Sorry, Aunt Persia. You get stuck with some real trouble." Parker quipped.

"You're my..."

"Yeah, mom." Philippa finished. She eyed Parker. "Flog."

"Kirt."

"What?" Phoebe asked, perplexed.

Phyre blushed. "Those are popular name calling words in the future. They've replaced things like 'jerk' and 'suck' and 'dumb'."

"Oh." Phoebe nodded, only partially understanding. She scanned Philippa for a moment, as if seeing someone other than herself or Persia or James in her. "Who's your father?"

Philippa chuckled. "You'll find out."

"Have I met him yet?" Persia asked.

"Nope."

Prue and Piper were busy smuthering their grandchildren in hugs and kisses, before finally releasing them, only to have Leo and Andy give them soothing hugs. Unlike Prue and Piper, Andy and Leo weren't as constricting.

"We should really, probably, be going." Parker said, tapping her foot.

Prue and Piper let out whines of disappointment.

"Actually, it's true." Paulina agreed. "We need Parker to summon The New Source for us, so we can vanquish her."

"'Her'!" The Charmed Ones exclaimed.

"What happened to the old Source?"

Parker and Philippa exchanged looks. "Uh, it's a long story."

"Are you sure you don't need some help?" Prue asked.

"We'll be fine." Paulina promised.

Andy nodded, giving his granddaughter another quick hug. "We know, don't we, Prue?"

Prue wrinkled her nose. "Yeah.."

"Come on, guys." Phyre said, ushering her great aunts' children towards the glowing blue Triquetra. "Let's move." After a moment, they had all gathered at the mouth of the portal. "Goodbye!"

Pearl stepped forward. "Bye." She said, smiling at Phyre. Somehow, she'd connected with her more than Parker, but she still didn't know the truth.

Phyre wiped a tear from her eye. "Bye." She said, as her unsuspecting mother waved to her. "Mom." She whispered, under her breath. She watchedthe other girls walk into the portal and vanish. She exchanged one last look with Paige, Glenn, and Pearl.

"Blessed be." Pearl called.

"Blessed be." Phyre said, as she released her mother's gaze and stepped into the portal, letting it close behind her.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	24. Meet The Trudeaus

A/N: This chapter is a play on movie, "Meet The Fockers". Now I know, this chapter is pretty weak, but it's setting you up for what's to come. You can be sure that trouble will ensue. ;) But will it be mortal or magical? Or, Goddess forbid, both? lol peanutlb: They do, don't they? Those poor Charmed Guys, it's gotta be hard when your the man in a Charmed One's world. ;) I truly hope you enjoy these few moments of fluff, while they're here. sugah-crystal-101: Cool. Let me know when you upload your fic, ok? I can't wait to read it. ;) Thanks for the sweet review. Prince Halliwell: Yeah, Paulina is Prue and Andy's grandchild and Payton is Piper and Leo's grandchild. rjf: Yeah, it would almost seem that they, wouldn't it? But then again, the future is a long way off (depending on where you are), so there is time to change. chyp: That's cool. I bet it'll be quite useful. C. C. McKenna: Yeah, that Pearl, she's a special one. My first "real" creation! I'm so proud! LOL Hey, that's awesome, dude! I'm honored to be in your club! TheShadowWithin: Aw, I'm glad you took to that scene so well. Prissy's a cutie alright and you can bet that she'll make a powerful little witch-whitelighter when she's older.Chub: Yeah, I'm so excitedabout the P/A plot. I've just beenitching toupload it! charmedsisters, kay, The-Cheese-Fairy, and CharmedAli: MANY thanks to you! BTW, this might be the last update for 3 days or so, because my teachers decided to gang up on me all at once. (I think they may hold secret "Teacher Conventions" with the topic being, 'How To Terrorize Your Students With Work At The Same Time'.)

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 24: Meet The Trudeaus**_

Andy's eyes fluttered, as he stealthly lifted his spoon full of cold milk and Cheerios to his lips. He slightly rocked back and forth, as the cold milk and cereal made their way into his mouth. He rubbed his throbbing head, an after effect of going after a crazed gunman on a motorcycle, the night before. He let out a small moan, as he ate another bite. He really didn't feel good. Rolling out of way of the speeding motorcycle had really done a number on him. 

"Hey, sleepy." Prue said, punctuating her words with kisses on the curve of her lover's neck. 

"Mmm." Andy muttered, swallowing his Cheerios and turning to meet Prue's lips with his own. "Hey." 

Prue frowned and placed her hand on Andy's head, rubbing it gently. "You should really let Leo heal that for you." 

"Prue, we have enough magic in our lives as it is. I don't need it for this, I've been through worse." 

"Yeah, you died." Prue countered, slipping into the chair next to him. She carefully placed her hand over Andy's. "Andrew Trudeau, I just don't want to loose you again." She laced her fingers with his. 

Andy brought Prue's delicate hand to his face, kissing each of her fingers. "You won't. But there are things that I just don't want magic to interfere with." 

Prue sighed. "You're so stubborn." 

"I learn from the best." 

Prue rolled her blue eyes. "So, what do you want to do today?" 

Andy ran his fingers across Prue's bare arm. "Hmm..." 

"Andy!" Piper chirped, as she skipped happily into the kitchen. 

Andy pulled his hand back and glanced at his future sister-in-law. "Yes?" He asked, with irritation. 

"Phone's for you.." Piper said, handing the phone to Andy. She glanced at Prue. "Did I interrupt something?" 

Prue stood up. "Actually, you did." Prue huffed. 

"I'm sorry." Piper quickly apologized, as she walked over to the island. "But it sounded urgent." 

"Darryl?" Prue asked, curiously. 

"No.." Piper said, pulling out the jug of milk. "Acutally, it was a woman." 

Prue's eyebrow perked up. "A woman?" 

Piper merely nodded, as she poured herself a cup of milk. 

"Do we know this, 'other woman'? Has she called before?" 

"Geeze, jealous much?" Piper asked, putting the milk back. "I don't know and no." 

"You're a lot of help." 

Piper shrugged, gulping down the milk. 

"In a hurry?" 

Piper grinned, shyly. 

"Ooh." Prue said, pursing her lips. "Leo?" 

Piper turned the other way. "Gotta go." 

"Piper!" 

"Sorry, but I've got plans for today." Piper said. She patted Prue's shoulder. "We'll talk later." She hurriedly left the kitchen. 

Prue snorted, before returning to the table, just as Andy was hanging up the cordless phone. Prue leaned across the table, her face inches from Andy. "So?" 

Andy looked guilty. 

"Who was she?" 

"Who said it was a 'she'? Could've been Darryl." 

"Nice try." Prue retorted. "But Piper did answer the phone." She raised her brows. "So..." 

"That was my grandmother. You remember Grandma Sasha, right?" Andy asked. But before Prue could get a word out, he continued. "She wants to make sure we'll be there for the Family Reunion." 

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	25. A Family For Pandora

A/N: This chapter is a play on the T.V. show, "A Family For Joe". John Dre, CharmedAli, Piper xox Leo, PrUe AnD AnDy: Thanks for reviewing! The-Cheese-Fairy: Well, it won't all be P/A fluff. (It will be P/A, but there are some "little mountains to climb" in every relationship, if you know what I mean.) rjf: LOL Hey yeah, that little telepath could get herself (and her family) into some major trouble! Prince Halliwell: Hmm, maybe, maybe not... ;) Guess you'll just have to read and see! peanutlb: Hmm, I dunno. Those in-laws, they can be a handful, yes? As far as Andy's motorcycle incident, yeah, I like the "reality" of things too. Magic solving everything just makes things less, I dunno, interesting. sugah-crystal-101: I will definitel try to add more Phoebe/Cole in there for you. I'm trying to focus on each relationship as I go and I just had something centered a bit around Cole and his life, but I've been slacking on Prue/Andy. But I will definitely work on the P/C romance.

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 25: A Family For Pandora**_

"Wh-what?" Prue burst, as she pulled herself to her feet. 

"Grandma Sasha wants to confirm that we're going to the Family Reunion." Andy repeated, staying seated. 

Prue shook her head, furiously. "No, oh no, no, no!" She wagged her index finger at Andy. "You can't just spring some 'Family Reunion' on me!" 

Andy jumped to his feet. "I didn't know about this either!" 

"Oh, so I suppose they just told you about this too?" Prue questioned, angrily. 

"Actually, yes." Andy said, rubbing his chin. "But she said that mom sent out the invitations months ago." 

"Oh really?" Prue snipped. "Then where was ours? Hmm? Her own son's?" 

"Maybe we didn't get one." 

"And why would that be?" 

"Because I wasn't alive 'months ago'." Andy replied, making his way to Prue. "Maybe she thought she did, because of the spell." 

"What spell?" 

"The one time spell to change the world's minds of my death." 

Prue was at a loss for words. _Maybe..._ She thought for a brief moment, before quickly shaking her head again. "No, no." 

Andy shook his head. "Why?" 

"Why?" Prue's hands flew outwards. "Why? First of all, we don't even know where it is!" 

"Grandma Sasha's Ranch; Fallon, Nevada." 

Prue pinched the bridge of her nose. "We don't know when." 

"Tomorrow." 

Prue's nostrils flared. "Oh, tomorrow? We'll never make it!" 

"Yes we can. I've been there many times over the years. I know a shortcut through the moutains that makes it only about an ten hour drive." 

Prue's eyes burned into Andy's. "We can't risk exposure." 

Andy threw his arms into the air. "You've let magic take over your life, Prue!" 

"Magic is my life!" 

"So is your family! My family. Pandora's family." Andy fired back. He wasn't about to lose this one. 

Prue shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't go." 

Andy shook his head. "What's wrong with my family?" 

"You're twisting my words." 

"I'm asking a question." 

"We can't go." Prue said, with finality. She turned and headed for the exit. 

"No, Prue, you can't go." Andy returned. "But I'm going..." He paused, as Prue took a step into the next room. "And I'm taking my daughter with me. She deserves to know both sides of her family tree." 

Prue stopped, slowly turning to face Andy again. "Andy.." 

Andy waved his hand. "No. I've made my decision, just like you've made yours." 

"What if a demon attacks?" Prue asked, angrily. "She's only four, without an active power! And your family is not magical!" 

"We'll call Leo." 

Prue grabbed the edge of the doorway, digging her nails into the all. "Fine, I'll go." She breathed. "But if something magically disastrous happens, it's on your shoulders." 

"And I'll take full responsibility." Andy returned, taking pleasure in his victory against the witch. "I'll be upstairs packing, if you need me." He said, as he brushed passed Prue and headed towards the stairs. 

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	26. Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

A/N: This is a play on the old saying, "here today, gone tomorrow". TheShadowWithin: Actually, your question will be answered in the following chapters. ;) Piper xox Leo: Well, I dunno, we are dealing with the Halliwells here. peanutlb: Well, Prue has her reasons (and her pride). As far as your question, no, I'm not part of a military family and no, Fallon is more useful than it seems. It's a really great place! I have a friend (my Mother's friend), who lives there, and she's got this amazing farm! I love riding her horses. (Well, the girls anyway, because the male horses are for advanced riders). P.S. Update soon! (I'm dyin' here!)rjf: Well, you'll see why Prue's so upset. ;) C. C. McKenna: You know, your reviews are always so fun and uplifiting (unless you're angered at an unjustice; i.e. Andy dying or something). lol I'm glad you like the whole Andy v.s. Prue thing. I have a feeling that you and Peanut are going to really like the end of this fic.

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 26: Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow**_

"Now you've got your cell phone, right?" Piper asked, as she searched through her elder sister's belongings. 

"Right." Prue said, holding up her purse. 

Piper snatched the purse from Prue's hands and looked inside, spotting the brand new cell phone. "And it's charged?" She asked, pulling it out to make sure that it was indeed charged. 

"Yes." 

"And you've got the charger?" 

"Yes." Andy supplied. 

"Car and regular?" Piper asked. 

"Yes." Prue answered. 

"And a map?" 

Andy held up a small map. 

"Piper, you don't have to be such a worry witch." Prue said. 

Piper sighed. "I'm sorry." She sighed. "It's just...I don't want something to happen to you guys, like me." She rolled her eyes. "Twice. I don't want another Wendigo incident or another snow storm." She said, recalling the time that she'd almost succumb to being a Wendigo herself, as well as the time that Edward Connery had used his magic to get Piper to come to his home, in hopes that she'd be able to lift a curse that had turned him into a monster. 

Prue kissed her little sister's forehead. "We'll be fine." 

"Changed your tune, huh?" Andy quipped, earning him heated looks from Prue. 

Piper made a peace sign with her fingers, pointing a finger at both Prue and Andy. "Something going on that I should know about?" 

"No." Prue said, quickly. 

"Didn't tell her, huh?" 

Prue pulled her thumb against her index and middle fingers, signaling for Andy to be quiet. "Everything's fine. We'll be back in a few days." 

Piper nodded, understandingly. 

"If you need me, don't hesitate to call, okay?" 

Piper nodded. "Sure." She said, dryly. She grabbed a suitcase. "Why don't I help you carry these out?" 

"Piper.." 

"It's no trouble, really." Piper said, grabbing another suitcase and lumbering towards the open door, passed Prue. 

Andy cupped his hands around his mouth. "Pandora!" He waited a moment, before seeing Pandora and Paige come to the top of the stairs. "There you are. I've been wondering about you." He pointed to his daughter. "Are you ready to see daddy's mommy and daddy?" 

Pandora giggled and rushed down the stairs, right into her father's arms. "Okay!" 

"Remember, take lots of pictures for your favorite aunt!" Paige called out, to her niece. 

"I will!" Pandora giggled, holding up a pink Barbie camera that Paige had bought for her. 

"What's this about a 'favorite aunt'?" Piper questioned, coming in behind Andy. 

Pandora bit her lip, exchanging glances with her Aunt Paige. 

_Look at the time._ Paige thought. 

"Look at da time." Pandora said, glancing down at her wrist, which had no watch. "We gots to go!" 

Piper eyed Paige. "I think this is your doing." 

Paige smiled, as she made her way down the stairs and over to Andy. "Good luck, Andy." She ruffled Pandora's dark hair. "And I hope ya'll have fun." 

"Ya'll?" Andy asked. 

"Isn't that what they say on ranches?" Paige asked. 

"Maybe on George Bush's ranch." Andy retorted harshly. He'd never liked that no good lying cheat and was happy that lost the 2004 election, despite the false victory claim that had lasted a few months, before anyone discovered that there was a series of votes from the over seas which had not been counted on time, due to mysterious circumstances. 

Paige wrinkled her nose. "Sorry. I guess that is a nasty insult." She shook her head. "I'm so glad he never got to finish two terms. I swear, not even demons would have made it through that one." 

"Well, we've got a long drive ahead of us, and I want to get going before it gets too much later." 

"Right." Paige said, pointing to the camera. "Pictures." 

"Yep!" Pandora said, wrapping her hands tightly around the camera, for safe keeping. 

Andy waved goodbye to his Piper and Paige, as he and Prue walked to the car, with Pandora in his arms. 

"Bye! Be safe!" Piper yelled. 

"We will!" Pandora yelled, as her father buckled her safely in the backseat. 

Andy and Prue got into the car, Andy in the driver's seat, and shut the doors. Andy started the car and back out, then reached for radio. 

Prue slapped his hand away. "You don't need distractions while you're driving." She snipped. 

"Oh wonderful." Andy sarcastically replied. "We get to be like this the entire trip." He sighed, turning the corner, off the Prescott Street. He glanced out the side window, noting that the sun was all ready trying to sink behind the moutains, forming pastels in the sky. He also noted that the moon appeared to be nearly full. _I bet it'll be a full moon tomorrow._ He thought. 

- 

As the car drove past a seemingly deserted Victorian house with an overgrown yard, the bushes rustled, and faint yowling noises could be heard in the distance. Then the bushes moved again and it was quiet; still and quiet, as a piece of grayhair slowly drifted off into the breeze. 

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	27. Andy Day Now

A/N: This is a play on a T.V. show called, "Any Day Now". peanutlb: LOL Yes, I was having a "Bush hating moment." Grrr, I loathe him SO much! In fact, I may even bring some more of my "issues" into th series. I'm thinking of a sub plot with Paige,involving a very controversial issue, which may eventually lead into a long term plot involving Phiona. (Damn Bush!) Mmm...okay, deep breaths. lol Nah, Prue is just mad, so she has to find some way to get back at Andy for making her change her mind. She can be such a naughty witch. (Yay! I can't wait for that EC chapter!) chyp: You guessed right! lol money makes me smile: Oh, I'm sorry about that. But it happens to all of us, right? damien455: Awesome! Another anti-Bush person! You guys rock! The-Cheese-Fairy: Ha! My Bush comments sure stirred up some viewers, didn't they? I'm all too happy to meet another anti-Bush person. I'm glad you liked the whole Paige and Pandora scene. Prince Halliwell: No, none of the kids will get any new powers by the end of this fic. I'm not sure about the sequel, yet. charmedsisters: Yep, oh what pre-school aged telepaths can get into these days. C.C. McKenna: Yay, you liked Pandora's camera! Peanut did too. lol Be patient, CC, you just may get your dusty boots and horseback riding. 'Cause, what's a ranch without dusty boots and horseback riding anyway? Nope, I just had to stick that nasty cliffie in there. It was calling my name! shinywhitelights: I'm sorry you feel that way, but I have no regrets. Bush is a very bigoted, prejudiceman and I will not deny my views. As far as I'm concerned, he is no leader. The religious vote put him there, because they think that he'll enforce their beliefs. People who can't differentiate their religious views from laws (and worse, try to enforce their views as laws) are NOT leaders and should NOT be in office! To disrespect someone would mean I would first have to have respect for that person; I have no respect for Bush.

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 27: Andy Day Now**_

"I can't believe we're stopping here." Prue snipped, as Andy pulled up into a gas station in seemingly the middle of 'Nowhere', Nevada. 

"Prue, the car needs gas." Andy sighed. _We're all ready starting to sound like an old married couple._ He thought, warily. Andy thrust his door open and got out. "I'll go pay." He said, motioning towards the small Shell station. "I'll wave to you and you can start filling up the tank." 

Prue sighed. "Fine." She said, glancing at her daughter in the backseat, who was fast asleep. 

Andy made his way into the Shell, looking at his surroundings as he went. _Man, this place seems to be really run down._ He thought, as he saw the dirty floors and balding senior behind the counter. Andy walked up the the counter. 

"Yeah?" The man asked, narrowing his eyes at Andy. 

Andy pulled a 20 dollar bill from his wallet and slid it across the counter. "Twenty, on pump five, please." 

"A huh." The man grumbled, as he added the money to the pump. "It's ready." He turned, spitting a large mouthful of tobacco into the trashcan behind the counter. 

"Thanks.." Andy said, before motioning to Prue. 

Prue rubbed her hands across her bare arms. The Nevada air was chilly, this late in the evening. The sun had all ready gone down and now the sky was a dark cerulean color. She pulled open the small pocket where the gas tank was, grabbed the pump, and thrust it into the small hole. She glanced back, pushing in the button, and starting the pump. _This is such a waste._ She thought. In all truthfullness, she was just afraid to go see Andy's family. She never was a social butterfly, like Phoebe, as well as the fact that Prue and Andy's mother seemed to clash, because they were both so stubborn. Prue had secretly thought that Vivienne, Andy's mother, had been part of the reason that Andy had decided to go to another college after High School. She was pulled from her thoughts, as she felt a cold burst of air encircle her, and her witchy instincts were instantly on alert. Her head swerved to the side, feeling a sharp pain across her arm. She looked down to see that she was bleeding. "What the..." Her eyes scanned around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, except for some trash and sand that seemed to be swirling around, due to the cold wind that was now blowing. 

"Prue!" Andy bellowed, coming up behind Prue. "Are you okay?" 

Prue nodded, wiping the blood away from her arm, to reveal 2 jagged cuts. 

"You're bleeding." He said, pulling a clean tissue from his pocket, and dabbing Prue's wounds. He shook looked around. "What happened?" 

"I don't know." 

"Magical?" 

Prue shrugged, pulling the pump out of the car. "I..I don't think so. I mean, there was a gust of wind and I guess something must have flew past." She attached the lid back on the tank. _At least, I hope that's all it was._ She thought, as she got into the car. 

Andy got into the driver's seat, sighing as he buckled himself in. "Are you sure..." 

"Andy! I said I'm fine!" Prue snapped, before locking the car doors and waving her hand at the road. "Let's just get this over with." 

Andy shook his head. _Why is she acting like this?_ He thought, as he pulled out of the Shell sation's parking lot and headed back down the desolate road. 

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

A/N: BTW, while I'm off on a Bush rant right now, I have something to share with you fellow anti-Bush people (and people who oppose "No Child Left Behind" in general, which I strongly oppose). This is a great little joke. My English teacher gave it to me last week... 

"No Child Left Behind: The Football Version" 

Author Unknown 

1. All teams must make the state playoffs, and all will win the championship. If a team does not win the championship, they will be on probation until they are the champions, and coaches will be held accountable. 

2. All kids will be expected to have the same football skills at the same time and in the same conditions. No exceptions will be made for interest in football, a desire to perform athletically, or genetic abilities or disabilities. ALL KIDS WILL PLAY FOOTBALL AT A PROFICIENT LEVEL. 

3. Talented players will be asked to work out on their own without instruction. Coaches will use all their instructional time with the athletes who aren't interested in football, have limited athletic ability or whose parents don't like football. 

4. Games will be played year round, but statistics will only be kept in the 4th, 8th, and 11th games. 

5. This will create a New Age of sports where every school is expected to have the same level of talent and all teams will reach the same minimal goals. 

If no child gets ahead, then no child will be left behind. 


	28. Andything But Love

A/N: This is a play on a T.V. showcalled, "Anything But Love". First off, I'd like to apologize for the late update, but this week's been hectic. I don't really want to go into detail, but yeah. Anyway... DorkNextDoor010: I know. Bush is a disgrace to the United States. peanutlb: No, she's not pregnant again. You'll see. lol Chrios: I know, neither one was good, but I prefer thelesser of two evils. Prince Halliwell: No, she hasn't been scratched by a Wendigo. Actually, I'm working on a title for the sequel. It'll most likely be called, "Every Halliwell Counts". The-Cheese-Fairy: Yep. Prue & Vivenne are definitely NOT a good mix, which you'll definitely see later on. As for your joke, I LOVED it! It was just so perfect and so true! damien455: Yep. I want to bring little miss Phi into the fic more and I think this plot that I'm toying with is just the key. rjf: Oh, I don't know. This just might re-define "Magical Hijinx". As far as the cahpter title goes, don't worry about it. Sometimes writers tend to think alike anyway. shinywhitelights: No, America was formed in the persuit of freedom, in an attempt to get out of ruler under a king. Just because some of the founders happen to be Christian, doesn't mean this country was "founded in Christianity". If you'd like to be technical, Christianity was based solely upon Pagan, and then distorted to fit the needs of "Christians". The original "Virgin Mary and Baby Jesus" were actually Isis and her son, Horus. Some 1400 years before Christianity, Dionysis/Dionysus (Bacchus)was depicted dying on the cross. The cross, in and of itself, was originally for warding off evil and was NOT a symbol of Christianity. As I've described in earlier chapters, "Christmas" and "Easter" were actually Pagan celebrations as well. As far as disrespect goes, it means, "lack of respect". If you look up respect, it can mean there is none at all/never was or it can mean that there is little of something, obviously meaning that some exists. It's all about interpretation. My interpretation being different from yours. I don't care if you have respect for me or not. I'm "disrespected", as you interpret it, by many people because of my specifc stances on major issues. (Homosexuality/Same-Sex Marriage -FULLY SUPPORT!-, Abortion -oppose-, Ten Commandments Within A Court -FULLY OPPOSE-, etc...) But I won't change my opinion and I won't change how I express my opinion. sugah-crystals-101: She didn't get a new power and as far as what cut her, it's a mystery for now. Amanda: Yay! I thought you may of forgotten about lil' ol' me! lol Like I said, I supported the lesser of two evils. I loathe Bush and his moronic acts of bigotry. I hope you'll be around a little more often! I missed your reviews. lol Piper xox Leo: Oh, I promise they won't fight all the time. In fact, the finale is a really wonderful Prue/Andy moment. C. C. McKenna: I promise that you'll get your longer chapters, just try to be patient. (I know, I know. I sound so horribly mean.) But I promise, there are some good (long) things coming up!

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 28: Andything But Love**_

Prue's sleepy blue eyes glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard, it read 11:37 P.M. She yawned and leaned her head against the cold window, letting her eyes flutter. She was exhausted and her fight with Andy hadn't helped one bit. Finally she let her heavy eyelids close and a peaceful sensation soaked into her, as she began to let sleep overcome her. Minutes passed slowly, as the digital clock changed. But then, unbeknownst to Andy, Prue's delicate nose began to involuntarily twitch and her fingers began to quickly scratch the side of her head, until her eyes burst open, staring straight forward. "Look out!" She screamed.

Andy, jumping out the sound of Prue's outburst, swerved the car to the side. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a beady yellow pair of eyes in the darkness, then they vanished into the blackness of the night. The car rumbled its way off the shoulder of the road, stopping in a large ditch. Dirt and rocks smacked against all of the windows, instantly waking Pandora and sending her into a fit of terrified screams. "What the hell!" Andy raged, turning to face Prue. His eyes were blazing, as he unbuckled and reached into the back, grabbing his terrified 4-year-old and holding her close.

"Me?" Prue hissed, waving her hand towards the road. "You were the one who almost hit something!"

"How did you even see anything? I thought you were asleep!"

"Just goes to show you how much you pay attention to me." Prue retorted.

Pandora's face bubbled with tears. "Stop fighting!" She yelled, clinging to Andy.

"Oh baby.." Andy whispered, stroking his daughter's dark hair. "I'm sorry."

Prue bit her lip. As if a delayed reaction, she just began to feel remorse for her daughter. "I'm sorry, sweetie." She said, motioning for Pandora to come to her.

Pandora shook her head. "I want daddy."

Prue eyed Andy, angrily. "So now you've turned my own daughter against me?" Her voice was angry.

Feeling a pang of hurt, Andy held Pandora tighter. _What has gotten into her?_ He thought. "Sweetie, daddy needs to finish driving. You have to go sit in the back now."

"I'm afwaid."

Andy rubbed the tip of Pandora's nose. "Sweetheart, your an all powerful little witch. You shouldn't be afraid."

Pandora sniffed.

"Please, for me?"

Pandora slowly nodded. "Okay...I guess." She said, climbing into the back. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too." Andy replied, before buckling up and turning back to Prue. He motioned his hand. "Please, can you get us out of here?"

"Whatever." Prue spat, motioning her hands towards the roof of the car. The car was instantly lifted by telekinetic energy, then Prue pushed sideways, moving the car back to the road. "Happy?"

"Very." Andy replied, coldly. He turned the key and the car roared to life, starting down the dark road once more.

4:00 A.M.

The car turned onto a dirt road, a soft rumbling could be both heard and felt, as Andy drove down the long stretch of dirt that led to his grandmother's house. He smiled, remembering the times that he and his parents would come to the ranch, when he was much younger. It had always beena haven for him. His heart jumped, at the thought of seeing his grandmother again. It would only be a matter of time before she passed on. He was yanked from his thoughts, as an automatic light flashed on, signaling that he'd made it up to the house. He killed the engine and reached over gently, waking Prue. "Hey, we're here."

"Joy." Came Prue's sarcastic voice.

"Please don't act this way in front of my folks."

Prue rolled her eyes, before a knocking at the window made her jump.

Andy glanced out his window, seeing a frail old woman standing there. "Grandma Sasha!" He exclaimed, opening the door, and instantly being embraced in his grandmother's small arms.

"Andy!" Sasha's old, kind voice exclaimed,as she released her grandson and steadied herself on her cane. "Andrew, it's so good to see you." She cooed, stroking her grandson's cheek. "You've grown so much since I last saw you."

_That's not all that's happened._ Andy thought, putting on a smile. "And you look as youthful as ever, Nana."

Sasha playfully swatted Andy. "Oh, you always were a sweetheart." Her eyes squinted, as she saw the two other figures in the car. She reached up, adjusting her spectacles. "Who's with you?"

"That's my fiance.." Andy said, pointing to the passenge seat. "And that's our daughter." He said, pointing to the backseat.

"Oh!" Sasha squealed. "Is she awake?"

Andy grinned. "Let's take a look." He said, but before he had the chance, Prue was all ready at his side with Pandora. "Oh, Prue.."

Prue had a fake smile plastered to her face. She leaned in, kissing Andy, but there was no real emotion between them, although it looked passionate to the eyes of outside viewers. Prue was a master at hiding her true feelings.

"Nana, this is Prue." Andy said, trying to sound cheerful. "My fiance. Prue, this is my Grandma Sasha." He said, looking from one woman to the other. Then he plucked a tired Pandora from Prue's arms. "And this is our daughter, Pandora."

Sasha smiled at Prue, holding out a frail hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Prue replied, still smiling.

Sashaturned her attention to the 4-year-old. "Oh, aren't you a sweetheart!" She gushed. "You look just like a feminine little Andrew!" She stroked the child's cheek.

Pandora wrinkled her nose, glancing up at the old woman.

"Pandora, sweetie, this is Great Grandma Sasha." Andy introduced.

"Hi." Pandora said, between yawns.

Sasha beamed with pride. "Come now, it's cold and we best be gettin' you three indoors." Sasha lightly scolded, as she ushered the young family into the large house. "I wasn't exactly expecting you all until tomorrow." She said, shutting the door.

"Well, we were afraid we'd make it here late, so we left as soon as I possible. I took the shortcut that dad likes to take."

"Oh." Sasha replied. She smiled. "Well, in that case, let me show you to your room." She said, leading the threesome down a hall.

"Where's Sally?" Andy asked, curiously.

"Sally?" Prue echoed.

"Nana's ranch hand. She worked out here when I was little, feeding the horses and everything. She was like five years older than me."

"Oh." Prue replied, as they reached the last room in the hallway.

"She went out with her friend...Lenny, I think is his name." Sasha pushed open the door, revealing a wide room. It looked rather cosy. A perfectly made bed with a large, handmade quilt and a handcrafted wooden nightstand, complete with a old fashion looking lamp. "I hope it's too your liking."

"It's wonderful." Prue said, keeping up her act.

"Why don't you guys get some rest?" Andy suggested. "I'll bring the luggage in."

"Fine." Prue said, taking Pandora from Andy. "Thank you, Mrs..."

"Leighn." Sasha filled in.

"Mrs. Leighn." Prue said. "It's been a pleasure."

Sasha nodded, understandingly. "Well, I should be off." She said, as she headed back down the hall, with Andy at her side. "Just hollar if you need anything."

"Sure." Prue replied, watching as the two disappeared around the corner. Then she shut the door. "Thank God." She hissed, setting Pandora on the bed.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Pandora asked, sleepy eyed.

"Nothing." Prue said, removing her watch and necklace. "Just go to bed."

Pandora, too tired at an attempt to read her mother's mind, nodded. She crawled under the covers in the center of the bed and was instantly overtaken by sleep.

Prue glanced down at the wound on her arm, realizing that it looked as if the wound was all ready starting to scab over. She took a closer look in the mirror, that sat behind the nightstand. "How..." She heard noises outside the room and quickly got into bed, hiding the peculiar sight under the covers, just as Andy walked in with a suitcase in each hand.

Andy set the suitcases down with a thud, before glancing at his immediate family. _Maybe she'll be happier in the morning?_ He thought, as he climbed into the other side of the bed, too tired to change. _Maybe._

Prue laid on the bed, perfectly still, just listening to Andy breathing. Her nose twitched, as she stared through a small window, at the nearly full glowing moon. Then suddenly her eyes flashed a fluorescent yellow color, before returning to their normal sparkling blue. Then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

A/N: Hey guys, btw, I recently added some stuff to FictionPress. I'm not sure if you guys ever read there, but I have 3 of my own stories there ("A Ghost In Time", "Guardian Angel", and "Love Is Love") as well as an essay ("Same Sex Marriage: Happily Ever After"). I've got the same penname, Princess Pinky. So if you're interested, I'd love to know your opinions.


	29. Phasing Of The Moon

A/N: Okie dokie, guys. Well, we're getting up there in the chapters. Peanut2lb: Not a Wendigo. I loved your latest updates! The-Cheese-Fairy: Thanks for reviewing both this and my thing at FictionPress! itmoney makes me smile: Hmm, I dunno? Amanda: Well, I suppose you'll have to read more to find out, won'tcha? lol Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter just as much, if not more. rjf: I know! She just can't loose that pride, can she: No, that's your opinion and I can take that, but I'd rather have Kerry. I will try to not offend you with my opinions, but they will probably come up later in the series, again. Prince Halliwell: No, it's not an MX crossover. Piper xox Leo: Hey cool! Thanks for reading and reviewing both my stories! I'll definitely have to check out your FictionPress stories! PrUe AnD AnDy:Theaddress won'tshowup whenI upload the chapter.But it's just FictionPressdot com (but obviously not spelt out).

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 29: Phasing Of The Moon**_

"Daddy! Daddy!" Pandora yelled, as she shook her father's arm. "Daddy, wake up!" She giggled.

Andy's eyes fluttered open, his nostrils flaring at the thick scent of fresh eggs and bacon. "Pandora?" He yawned. "What are you doing up so early, sweetie?" He asked, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled his daughter next to his side.

"Great Nana Sasha says, 'It's time to get up!'" Pandora said, trying to immitate her great grandmother.

"Oh really?" Andy asked, coyly. He tickled his daughter. "Where've you been?"

"Playing with Mittens."

"Mittens?" Andy asked, puzzled.

"The kitten." Pandora replied. "She's cute."

"Where's your mom?"

"In the shower." Pandora replied.

"Actually, I just got out." Prue said, walking into the room. She was wearing a long sleeved turquoise shirt with a low neckline and a knee length dark blue dress with various turquoise and gold designs. Her sopping hair was pulled up in a large white cotton towel.

"Oh." Andy said, getting off the bed.

"Great Nana Sasha wants you two out in ten minutes." The child warned, before skipping out the door, passed her mother.

"Prue, I..."

"I'm sorry." Prue said, walking over to Andy. "I feel terrible about my behavior last night."

"Well, maybe you had a right to be angry. I shouldn't have forced this on you." Andy admitted.

"But I should be more supportive of your side of the family." Prue replied, staring intently into Andy's eyes. "After all, we live with mine."

"Not to mention them always dropping in." Andy added.

"Don't push it." Prue warned, with a wag of her index finger.

"Right." Andy smiled, leaning down and kissing Prue passionately. "So we're good?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Prue said, as she slipped on a pair of golden sandles. "Why don't you go get freshened up and I'll get out some clothes for you?"

"Okay." Andy said, walking towards the door. "You know, this really means a lot to me."

"I know." Prue said, pulling the towel from her hair and then grabbing the brush from the nightstand.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Prue replied, as she began to run the brush through her cold, wet hair.

Andy sniffed the air, turning to Prue. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

Andy shrugged. "It smells like wet dog."

Prue shook her head. "I don't smell anything."

Andy rubbed his head. "Weird." He said, before heading towards the bathroom.

12:05 P.M.

"So how's San Francisco?" Elektra, some distant realive from some branch of Andy's family, casually asked. She was a tall, slender woman, with firery red hair that was highlighted with blonde streaks. She looked to be 25-30.

"Oh, it's great." Prue said, with a fake smile. She wasn't exactly enjoying the conversation, but at least she hadn't had the misfortune of running into Andy's mother, yet.

"What's it like there?" Elektra asked.

"It varies." Prue said, vaguely. "I guess it depends on what people, demons really, are around."

Elektra laughed. It was one of those annoying, snorty laughs. "I like you." She giggled. "'Demons'! Ha! that's a great one!"

Prue just grinned. _If you only knew._ She thought, with an inward cackle.

"Having fun, ladies?" Andy asked, as he approached the women.

"Oh! This one, Andrew, she's a real keeper!" Elektra said, pointing a long, stop sign red nail at Prue.

"Thanks." Andy laughed, nervously. He knew Prue was not enjoying Elektra's company, so he gently looped arms with her. "Sorry to steal her away, but I want to share the joy, you know?" Andy said.

Elektra waved her arm. "Oh, sure! Of course, of course. Go, go!" She said, aving the couple away.

As Prue and Andy left, Prue leaned into Andy. "Geeze, 'Daredevil' meets that old pizza commercial where everyone says everything twice, much?" Prue asked, with a roll of her blue eyes.

"Yeah.." Andy laughed.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know." Andy shrugged. "I don't know or remember half these people. When I was young and mom would throw these things, I'd usually go off with Nana and play with the horses."

"Ah." Prue replied, then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Prudence." Vivienne said, from about 5 feet away. She pursed her lips, as she walked over to the couple. "I was wondering when we'd run into you." She glanced over her shoulder. "Andrew, hurry up!" She yelled, calling to her husband.

"Mother." Andy said, exchanging hugs and giving her a peck on each cheek.

"It's a shame that you couldn't have come to visit me more often, after we moved to Carson." Vivienne said, eyeing Prue from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, well, everyone's been quite busy." Andy said, as his father approached. "Dad."

Andrew smiled. "Hey son, how've you been?" He said, trying to lighten the tension that he could see building between Prue and Vivienne. He hugged Andy and stepped between Prue and his wife. "Prue Halliwell, right?"

"Right." Prue said, shaking the elder Andrew's hand. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Trudeau."

"Likewise." Andrew said. "Isn't it, Viv?"

Vivienne nodded. "Oh, of course." She said, with a hint of malice in her tone. "So, where's the granddaughter that I haven't been able to meet?" She asked, rather abruptly.

"Right here, Vivienne." Sasha said, as she and Pandora approached.

"Mother." Vivienne smiled. "Where've you been?"

"Pandora and I went to see the horses." Sasha replied, letting go of the little girl's hand.

"Hi." Pandora said, cheerfully.

"Well hello there." Vivienne said, kneeling to Pandora's level. "Aren't you precious?"

Pandora smiled widely. "Thank you."

"Pandora." Andy interjected. "This is Grandma Vivienne."

_Biologically._ Prue thought, annoyed.

"Mom, this is my Prue and my daughter, Pandora."

"What a beautiful name." Vivienne gushed. "For a beautiful girl!" She ran a lock of th girl's dark hair through her fingers. "She clearly takes after her father."

Prue bit her lip, holding back the urge to retaliate.

"Prue, why don't we get a drink?" Sasha asked, motioning for Prue to follow her. "I've made some mint iced tea and I really wanted another woman's opinion." She glanced at Andy. "After all, you know men, they'll just don't have the sense that we do."

Prue laughed. "Sure." She said, taking the opportunity to get away from Vivienne. "If you'll excuse us." Prue said, as she and Sasha walked back to the house.

"I do hope you'll enjoy it. I haven't made this in so long." Sasha said, as she and Prue entered the house, headed for the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sure it's amazing." Prue said. "Andy was telling me earlier about how he loves anything that you make."

"He's a sweet boy." Sasha said, as she pulled the jug of iced tea from the cooler and a clear glass from the cabinet.

"Yes he is." Prue replied, watching Sasha pour the cold liquid into the cup.

"Here you go." Sasha smiled, handing the cup to Prue.

"Thank you." Prue said, taking a nice long sip. "Mmm. This tastes amazing!"

Sasha blushed. "Thank you." She put the tea back and glanced out the kitchen window, then the two walked back through the house and over to the uncomfortable reunion.

"Look!" Pandora exclaimed, pointing to the clear sky.

Everyone's attention turned to where the 4-year-old was pointing; a whiteish outline of the moon, in the cloudless baby blue sky. The ranch had always had a wonderful view of the sky.

"It's the Earth!" Pandora exclaimed.

The adults let out small giggles, all except for Prue.

"Honey, that's the moon." Andy said.

"The moon?" Pandora asked, perplexed. "But da moon only comes out at night."

"Not always." Andy replied. "When the sky is clear, sometimes it appears during the day, it just doesn't look the same as at night."

"Oh." Pandora said, taking in the new information. "You must be real smart, daddy."

Andy laughed. "Not as smart as you, Miss Pandora." He looked over at Prue, who still had her eyes fixated on the moon. "Prue? Prue? Is something wrong?"

Prue felt a tingle rush through her body, then suddenly the glass cup of ice tea fell right through her hands, breaking on impact with the ground.

"Prue!" Andy said, pulling her back from the shattered glass. "Are you okay?"

Prue shook her head. "Yeah..I...I.."

"Don't worry about it." Sasha interjected. "It happens to the best of us." She said. "Vivienne, why don't you come help me collect the broom and dust pan. They're in the closet and the door always sticks."

"Sure, mother." Vivienne replied, eyeing Prue suspiciously.

"How about we go along too, Pandora?" Andrew asked.

"Okay." Pandora said, taking Andrew's hand.

The foursome walked away.

Andy looked Prue in the eyes. "What the hell was that?"

"I-I don't k-know!" Prue stammered.

"Prue, you didn't drop that cup! Your hands phased!"

"I didn't mean to!" Prue said, frantically. "I swear! Maybe I'm just nervous? My powers are tied to my emotions, remember?"

"Well then maybe you should to lie down for a while? Because you said yourself, we can't be exposed!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." Prue sighed. "I'm sorry."

Andy let out a deep sigh, rubbing Prue's back. "It's okay. Just don't let it happen again." He said, leading Prue towards the house.

_Yeah._ Prue thought. _Don't let it happen again._ She glanced behind her, before stepping into the house. Her eyes settled on the moon and then she walked inside, scratching the side of her arm where her wound had been.

8:00 P.M.

"Prue?" Andy walked down the hall, searching for his bride to be. "Prue?" He called, hearing noises that sounded strangly enough like a howling dog or wolf. "Prue?" He ended at their bedroom door, hearing the sound of something ripping or rattling. "Prue?" He asked, knocking on the door. A loud crash filled his ears and he slammed his body into the door, sending it flying open. "Prue!" He gasped, at the mangled room, but Prue was nowhere in sight. "Oh God!" He gasped.

Just outside of the room, on the outside of the house, stood a hairy beast, standing at least 6 feet tall. Large, razor sharp claws jutted from her paws, but she still stood upright, however slightly hunched over. Saliva dripped from the sharp, pearly canine teeth that filled the beast's mouth. She was staring intently at the sky, as the massive glowing yellowish-orange moon revealed itself. A reddish glow surrounded the moon, much the way it looked when the smoke from a fire filled the air; but much brighter. The moonlight hit the eyes beast's eyes, which were a glittering blue. But they instantly changed into beady, glowing yellow eyes. A sonorous howl errupted from the beast. She clawed her paw across the edge of the house, the moonlight bouncing off a brilliantly glittering object, that seemed to be stuck within the fur of the beast's paw. It was a diamond ring; Prue's engagement ring! Then the beast dashed off into the night.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	30. When Hairy Met Sally

A/N: This is a play on the movie, "When Harry Met Sally". peanutlb: Actually, Sally is in this chapter. lol charmedsisters: What Prue is will be answered in this chapter. Prince Halliwell: Good hypothesis. The-Cheese-Fairy: Thanks for your great words! Prue isn't a Wendigo, but you'll see what she is in this chapter. angellover1207: Actually, the rest of the family appears in this chapter. Piper xox Leo: She's not a Wendigo, but that's a VERY good guess. ;) rjf: Oh, believe you me, Prue wanted to...She REALLY wanted to! Hmm, maybe your right about the "evil animal Prue." (BTW, I loved your latest chapter. Sorry my review didn't get through the first time.) Amanda: Thanks for reviewing again! The rest of the family is in this chapter. But I wanted to focus in on Prue and Andy for a while, because I've neglected them so much lately (and in my last story). P.S. I LOVE your quote! That's hilarious! damien455, PrUe AnD AnDy, and money makes me smile: Thanks for reviewing! Susan: Thanks for such a detailed review! I'll keep those ideas in mind! LeoPiperAndyPrue: That's okay. I'm glad you found a little time to get better (and hopefully you'll feel 100 better really soon)! C. C. McKenna: CC, where are you? I'm completely missing your updates! Ah! Come back soon, ok! P.S. There seems to be a problem with the dashes, they aren't showing up at all. So I'm putting in the long lines to separate scenes. Also, words seem to be clumping together when I upload. I've tried to get them out, but it doesn't always work.

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 30: When Hairy Met Sally**_

"Andrew." Vivienne's irritated voice nagged, from the doorway. "Are you coming out to the barbeque or not?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"I-I.." Andy stuttered, thinking that it sure would be nice to have Piper's ability to freeze right now. "Was looking for Prue.." He finished, lamely.

Vivienne's eyes scanned the room, realizing its condition. "What in heaven's name happened here?" Her eyes were wide.

"It-it was dark.." Andy lied, gritting his teeth. "I tripped overthe suitcase and fell into the dresser and the lamp fell off and shattered.."

Vivienne's eyes locked with her son's. "We don't want your grandmother to worry herself now." Shewalked through the mess and roughly grabbed her son's arm. "We'll get this cleaned up later."

"But Prue..."

"Will justend up being late." Vivienne interjected."God knows her grandmother alwayswas, whenever you insistedon a play date."

_I wonder why that was?_Andy thought, sarcastically. He was pulled out of the room, knowing that something terrible had happened, or was going to happen, or maybe both. But the churning in his stomach wouldn't stop. _Prue..._ He thought. _Please be okay!_

* * *

Phoebe trotted intoher and Cole's bedroom, flopping lazily onto the bed. She breathed in deeply,staring at the cream coloredceiling. The house was so big,that she felt herself missing her sisters. But at the same time, she liked being able to haveenough hot water for a double shower, as well as the rest of her family beingable to have a hot shower too. She also liked that she had roomfor everything. Phoebe rubbed her nose, sitting up. _I wonderhow Prue and Andy'sreunion is going?_ She thought. She reached over to the table, grabbing her cell phone, and flipping it open. "Prue." She said, into the phone, which instantly dialed Prue's cell number at her voice command. Moments later, she heard the ringing in her ear, which lasted several minutes. But then she got Prue's voicemail. _Strange._ She thought, just beforeshe was pulled into a powerfulpremonition, activated bythe link caused bythe combination of Prue's voice and her cell phone'sconnection withPrue's.

**_Premonition_**

_Prue stood inthe room that she and Andy were sharing at Sasha's ranch. Shewas standing next to a mirror, that was located behind a nightstand. Herlong turquiose sleevewas pulled up, to reveal 2 faint, pinkish markson Prue's arm; like scabs that were almost healed.Prue wascrazilyscratching at them, causing her arm to become red and irritated. But then a small yellow glow began to seep through the window; the beginnings of the sunset. Prue stared into the mirror, stopping her scratching. Her eyes flickered between blue and green, as if wanting to change to something completely different. Suddenly hair began to sprout all over Prue's bare arm, covering it rapidly, and then becoming thick. Then her hand began to grow and morph into something; large, padded, with razor talons jutting from the ends. It was a claw! Prue let out a massive moan and then her other arm morphed as well. "What's happening to me?" She asked, staring into the mirror, as her body grew several feet and then hunched over, as thick matted fur began to engulf her. Then her clothing began to rip off and fall to the floor. Her shoes broke from her feet and were crushed under her weight, as her feet formed into massive claws, much like her hands. Then her head transformed into a beastly head and she let out more moans. Saliva began to drool from her mouth and she began to wildly slashand break things, as she thrashed around the room. Then her pointed ears perked up, at the sound of noise in the hallway; someone's feet. Then she heard Andy calling her name. Her blue eyes flickered again and she heard a knock at the door. Her arms extended in anger and the lamp went flying into the wall. Then she phased right through the wall, totheoutside ofthe house, where everything was dark._

**_Premonition_**

The cell phone dropped from Phoebe's hands, hitting the bed, and bouncing a fewinches away from the witch."Prue." She gasped. "I have toget to her!" She said, grabbing for her cell phone again. "The Manor." Phoebe spoke clearly,activating the voice dial forthe Manor. She waited several moments, before she heard Paige'sperky voice on the other end. "Paige! Thankgoodness!" She exclaimed. "I just had a premonition. Prue's in trouble!"

* * *

"Sally!" Sasha exclaimed, seeing her ranch handapproaching.

"Hey, Mrs. Leighn!" Sally greeted. She was standing next to a man, who looked about Andy's age. Her hand clasped her mouth. "Oh my God! As I live and breath,is that who I think it is?" She asked, her eyes brightening. "Little Andy Trudeau?"

Andy laughed, exchanging hugs with Sally. "It's good to see you again, Sally."

Sally grinned. "Ditto." She glanced at the man next to her and slapped her face. "I'm so sorry.Andy, this is my boyfriend, Lenny Potter. Lenny, this is Sasha's grandson, Andy Trudeau."

Lenny and Andy shook hands. "It's nice to meet you."

"So, anything new in your life?" Sally asked, casually.

"I'll be getting married soon."

"Really? Wow! Good for you!" Sally exclaimed, lightly hitting Lennyon the arm. "You should take some notes." She joked.

"Haha." Lenny laughed, with a roll of his eyes.

"What about you?"

"Not much, not much. Just helping out your grandmother and running a stable. I give riding lessons now."

"You always were the one who could tame anything." Andy laughed.

"Except for Moe." Sally giggled. "He was one stubborn old horse."

"That he was." Sasha said, stepping into the conversation. "It's too bad little Pandy never got to meet him."

"Pandy?" Sally asked.

Sasha smiled. "My great granddaughter." She said, proudly. "Andy's daughter."

"You have a daughter?"Sally asked, lightly slapping her old friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because then I'd have to have you meet her and she's off with my parents." Andy said, with a roll of his eyes.

"We should go find her." Sasha said.

Sally and Lenny exchanged looks, then Lenny nodded. "Yeah, I've gotta go." He kissed her cheek. "Have fun, babe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.I have a class to study for anyway."

"Well, if you're sure you don't want me to go with."

"I am." Lenny promised.

Sally returned the kiss. "Be careful."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Lenny called, beforeheading off tofind hiscar.

Sally watched Lenny walk out of sight, before turning back to her boss. "So, is there anything you need me to do tonight?"

Sasha shook her head. "Nah, we're just having the family reunion for the next couple days."

"Well in that case..."

"You should stay." Sasha insisted. "You're all ready like family."

Sally blushed. "Thanks, Mrs. Leighn."

Sasha motioned for he young woman and Andy to follow her. "C'mon, let'sgo find that little girl."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Piper asked, flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows.

"Yes. Big and hairy." Phoebe said.

"Wendigo?"

"Different. It looked similar, but with gray fur and...and...more dog like."

"Wendigo?" Paige asked, perplexed.

"A creature similar to a wereworlf. They have frozen hearts, so they steal the hearts of people in love..." Piper exclaimed.

"She was one." Phoebe filled in.

Paige nodded, taking in the information. Then her hands clasped together. "Wait!"

"What?" Piper and Phoebe asked, looking at their baby sister.

"A wereworlf!"

"Oh, Paige, come on! That's so cliche!" Piper hissed.

Paige held out her hands, orbing the Book of Shadows into her arms. When the Book opened, it opened to a page all about Werewolves. Paige cleared her throat. "Look familiar, Pheebs?"

Phoebe stared down at the page, then looked back at Piper. "Maybe.." Was her sheepish reply.

The three sisters exchanged looks, before turning theirs heads to the ceiling. "Leo!"

* * *

Prue's dark yellow, fluorescent eyes flickered in the darkness of rustling bushes. Her sensitive nose was picking up powerful whiffs of hot dogs, steak, and hamburger meat. But that wasn't what she was after. She watched as dark shapes scurried around the house. Suddenly she heard noises behind her and she turned, brandishing her talons.

"Stop!" A male voice commanded, making Prue lower her claws. The dark figure pointed to the large reunion. "Make one kill. That's all you need!"

Prue's eyes returned to the group of people. Her rough tongue slipped across her razor sharp teeth. She was out for blood!

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	31. Can You Hair Me Now?

A/N: This is a play on the commercial with the guy that says, "Can you hear me now?" I know, guys. I had A LOT of spacing issues and I apologize profusely! But I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't type it that way, it uploaded that way and when I tried to fix it, new spacing problems would pop up. I think something is wrong with FFN. Again, I'm sorry. Phyre: Hey, I was wondering where you went. Man, I'm sorry about the whole not having a computer thing. I went nearly an entire summer like that, because my computer broke down. It was Hades! Well, I'm glad you're back and I'm pleased that you're happy with the storyline (and how the "Phyre" storyline turned out). RJF: No, it did that all by itself. Grr, darn thing. As far as the culprit, I guess you'll have to read and find out. ;) peanutlb: Well, this is the Charmed world. She just might have to see her Mommy as a big bad. I'm glad you liked the whole premonition connection. The-Cheese-Fairy: The American Werewolf in London? Hmm, I've never heard of that, so yeah...I prolly wasn't going for it. lol To everyone else who reviewed, thank you SO MUCH!

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 31: Can You Hair Me Now?**_

"Sheila? Hi, it's Piper...Oh, I'm fine, what about you?" Piper twisted a strand of her brown hair, nervously. "No, no. I was just wondering if I could ask a favor of you?" She bit her lip. "Actually, we were wondering if you could watch the kids for a while?"

Phoebe looked up at Piper, her eyes expecting an answer.

Piper pushed Phoebe away, pressing her index finger to her lips. "No...Actually, it's Prue. Umm, Phoebe had a premonition and..." A relieved look spread across her face. "Thank you so much! Leo will orb them over there, right away." She paused, listening to Sheila. "Oh, yes. Okay. Tell Darryl I said hi. Yes. Okay, bye." She hung up the phone. "She'll do it."

"So we're gonna see Mr. and Mrs. Morris?" Phiona asked, as she walked into the room.

"Yes, honey." Piper replied. "Go get your sister. Dad's gonna orb your guys over there."

"Okay." Phiona nodded, leaving the room.

Paige orbed in. "Okay, I've got it." Paige proudly held up a pistol.

"Paige!" Piper screeched, raising her hands, sending her power at the pistol.

"Whoa!" Paige yelped, as the pistol orbed from her hands, missing the blast. Moments later, it orbed back into Paige's hand, as the blast hit the kitchen table and exploded it. "What the heck are you trying to do?"

Piper pointed angrily to the pistol. "That! That-that...thing! Get it out of here!"

"This thing.." Paige said, holding up the pistol. "Has silver bullets. If Prue is actually a Werewolf, we may need it."

"Paige, we are not going to shoot our sister!" Piper hissed.

"But Piper.."

"Don't 'but Piper' me! Prue would never harm us and we won't harm her."

"Well, actually, there was the time when that essence invaded you and Prue had to stab you, in order to save you." Phoebe countered, in Paige's defense.

Paige crossed her arms, tucking the pistol between her fingers.

Before Piper could respond, Phiona trotted in, with Prissy in her arms. "Pearl, Persia, and Pam are almost ready."

Leo orbed in, behind his daughters. "Are we ready?"

"Almost."

"What takes women so long?" Leo asked, absentmindedly.

Persia, Pearl, and Pam came into the room. "Ready."

"You were saying?" Phoebe quipped.

"Now I want you all to behave yourselves, at Darryl and Sheila's." Phoebe warned. She glanced at her eldest daughter. "Please, make sure everyone stays out of harm's way."

"I will." Persia promised, taking Leo and Pearl's hands.

The others joined hands, forming a circle.

"Bye." Then the group vanished, in Leo's orbs.

"I don't understand why Glenn couldn't just watch them." Piper said, zipping up her coat.

"Because he wants to come with us." Paige defended.

"It's not safe, Paige."

"But he feels left out." Paige sighed.

"So that's a good reason for putting his life at risk?" Phoebe asked. "You know, that's how Prue lost Andy. He refused to stay away and they both paid for it."

"Then it's fate." Glenn said, walking into the room. "Andy and I have a lot in common, you know? We've become pretty good friends, since he came back. And one of the things we both strongly agree upon, is that we'd both die for either of you any day."

Tears brimmed Paige's eyes, as she walked over and kissed her lover. "Oh Isis, I love you!"

Phoebe placed her hand under her chin, smiling. "Hey." She whispered, as her empathic powers sensed Cole shimmer into the room.

Cole wrapped his arms around the witch, kissing her neck. "Are we ready."

"As soon as..."

"I'm here." Leo said, orbing in.

"Then let's get this show on the road."

Leo wrapped his arms around Piper. "Gather 'round. I can't get a lock on Prue, but I can on Pandora." Leo waited, as everyone took hands. Then he orbed them out.

* * *

Vivienne snorted in disgust, at the condition of the room. In all her motherly wisdom, she'd decided that Pandora needed a jacket, because it was beginning to get chilly. So she'd taken it upon herself to take the child to the guest room and begin rummaging through the suitcases, in hopes of finding a jacket for the tot. "Pandora, where is your suitcase?" She finally asked, after 10 minutes.

Pandora twiddled her thumbs. "That one." She said, pointing a large baby blue duffle bag.

"A blue duffle bag for a girl?" Vivienne snorted, as she moved to the bag and unzipped it.

"I like blue." Pandora said, circling her fingers over the carpet.

"I'm sure you do." Vivienne replied, pulling out a soft, baby blue blanket.

"Dat's mine!" Pandora giggled. "Mommy made it for me when I was weal little!"

Vivienne unwrapped the blanket, scanning it. _Seems normal._ She thought, as she turned it over. Then her voice was caught in her throat, as she saw the blue stitched on 'P' in the corner and the blue Triquetra in the center. _Witchcraft!_ She thought, tucking the blanket in her jacket and grabbing Pandora by the arm. "Let's go find your father!" She said, pulling Pandora off.

* * *

"Andrew." Vivienne said, through gritted teeth.

Andy turned around, facing his mother. "Y-yes?"

"I need to talk to you...Privately."

Andy smiled at the people around him. "If you'll excuse us." He said, walking off to a secluded part of the ranch, with his mother and daughter. "What?" He asked, scooping Pandora into his arms.

"This!" Vivienne hissed, pulling the blanket from her jacket and shoving it in Andy's face.

"What about it?" Andy asked, frusterated. "It's Pandora's baby blanket."

Vivienne spread out the blanket, revealing the Triquetra. "Witchcraft!" She fumed, digging her finger into the center of the Triquetra. "Is this what that Prue has been teaching my grandchild? Devil worship!" Her eyes were ablaze.

Andy's face turned white, as he snatched the blanket from his mother. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it."

"Oh, as you were snooping through our belongings?"

"As I was searching for a coat for my shivering granddaughter!" Vivienne pointed to the blanket. "You're avoiding this!"

"It's not devil worship!" Andy fired back. "It's a Wiccan symbol!"

"Wicca? That's witchcraft, Andy. It's the same thing as devil worship!"

"That's just an illusion, started by Christians! It began so they could scare off people from their rival religion!" Andy fumed.

"That's a lie! I know all about their evil work!" Vivienne blasted, grabbing her granddaughter from Andy's arms. "And I won't allow you to fill my granddaughter's head with evil!"

Pandora burst into tears, reaching for Andy. "Daddy!"

"Mother!" Andy said, angrily grasping for Pandora.

"No!" Vivienne hissed, pulling Pandora from his reach.

"She wants to take me away!" Pandora cried, reading her grandmother's mind. "She don't like mommy!"

Then out of nowhere, a beastly creature came bounding out of the bushes at lightning pace, tackling Vivienne to the ground, and sending Pandora rolling away.

Vivienne screamed in terror, attracting the attention of everyone at the reunion.

The beast, Prue, dug her talons deep into Vivienne's chest and raked them across her, causing blood to bathe them both. Loud, furious growls emitted from Prue's throat, as she latched onto Vivienne's neck with her razor teeth.

"Oh my God!" Screams echoed around the attack, as people from the reunion scattered in all directions.

In the center of the chaos, a large formation of orbs appeared, forming into the remaining family.

Piper's body shook, as she saw what Prue was doing. "Oh-oh God!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	32. Hyde And Seek

A/N: This is a play on the new movie, "Hide And Seek". But this it might as well be called, "When Poo Hits The Fan". lol You'll see why. I apologize, this is a shorter chapter. But there are some longones coming up, whichshould make up for that.Prince Halliwell: This subplot will last through chapter 37 and yes, there will be 40 chapters in this story as well. peanutlb: Thanks! Yeah, I am. I'm not Wiccan, but I have a few friends who are and I find it to be such an amazing and VERY misunderstood religion. (P.S. Update soon! I'm dyingfor more EC!)money makes me smile: Yeah, I wanted Vivienne to be different from the type of Mom that most people would portray Andy's Mother as.Piper xox Leo: LOL I'm sorry for the confusion. Paige wasn't calling Glenn "Isis," it was just an expression. You know, like when people say, "Oh Jesus!" Well she's Wiccan and one of the Wiccan Goddesses just happens to be Isis, i.e., "Oh Isis!" LeoPiperAndyPrue: Like I just mentioned, Paige was saying "Isis" in the way that someone might say, "Oh Jesus!" And I'll work on that comma thing.

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 32: Hyde And Seek**_

"What's going on!" Some terrified person screamed. 

"Piper, Paige!" Phoebe screamed, shaking her horrified sisters. 

Piper raised her hands, bringing everything except for the magical beings to a hault. "Prue! No!" 

Paige thrust out her arm, in a Prue-like fashion, orbing Vivienne's bloodied body away from Prue. 

Prue snarled, as she lumbered her bloodied fur covered structure, to nearly full height. 

Piper raised her arms, blasting Prue backwards, with her explosive power. 

"Leo!" Phoebe said, kneeling next to a nearly lifeless Vivienne. "Heal her." 

Leo knelt down, plaxing his hands over the mortal's body, and began the process to heal her wounds. 

Prue pulled herself up, snarling at her sisters. Her yellow eyes narrowed, sending a sandstorm of dust swirling around her sisters, blinding them. 

The youngest Charmed Ones shielded their faces from the whirling attack, as Leo orbed out with a still critically wounded Vivienne. 

Phoebe jumped to her feet, grabbing onto the hands of her sisters, and levitating them above the swirling sand. But as they rose into the air, they saw Prue vanish in an blast of speed. Phoebe looked to the ground, seeing the sand settle, so she lowered her sisters and herself to the ground. 

"Aunt Piper!" Pandora cried, from her frozen father's arms. 

"Baby!" Piper hushed, unfreezing Andy. 

"Prue!" Andy yelled, realizing that things were not as they had been, just minutes earlier. He whirled around, seeing the remaining Charmed Ones. "What's going on?" He demanded. "Where's my mother? Where's that thing?" 

"Andy.." Phoebe said, walking over to her future brother-in-law. "That 'thing' was...that was Prue." 

"What?" Andy gulped. 

"The beast." Phoebe clarified. "It was Prue." 

"How?" 

"She's a Werewolf." 

"A-a Wereworlf?" Andy asked, staring up at the full moon. 

"And we have to kill the Wereworlf that converted her, before she makes a kill." Paige said. 

"Then do it!" Andy blazed. 

"It's harder than that." Phoebe said. 

"Why? Wouldn't there be two Werewolves running around tonight?" 

"Actually, if the original Wereworlf can get his converted subject to kill during the full moon, he returns to being human." 

"And?" 

"He stays in human form, during this night." Paige answered. 

"And if he doesn't?" 

"Prue dies." Piper said. "And the original Werewolf lives to convert again." 

At that moment, everyone else unfroze, resuming panic. 

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	33. P3 101

A/N: Okay, this chapter is not my best and I know that. lol But it gets better! lol I'm really proud of chapters 38-40 and hopefully when we get there, you will be too. Phyre: Yeah, I like seeing the sisters when they turn into some type of evil and since a Werewolf hadn't been done (the Wendigo came close, but it wasn't the same), I just had to do it. Plus I had some great titles that I couldn't shake off, which went perfectly with the story. Hey yeah, I noticed that you hadn't been asking questions. LOL ;) The-Cheese-Fairy: Oh, that original Werewolf is there. Just keep a close eye on everyone! sugah-crystal-101: You'll just have to read and find out. ;) As far as your fic, hmm...I'll think about it. peanut2lb: Peanut! You got your "2" back! YES! (Oh, okay. Well, I'll continue to check every 5 minutes, just in case your muse decided to pop her head in. lol I'm so obsessed. You know, when I watch S1 on DVD, I actually say, "Well at least Prue gets him back later on." And then I realize that it's only in your fic and I shake my head, thinking how the writers royally suck.) Prince Halliwell: Andy's dad? Hmm, that's a new one. As far as Piper's powers go, she won't get any in this fic. But in the sequel I think I'll give her a new power. RJF: Thanks! I'm so glad you like the Werewolf twist. I wasn't sure how people would like me changing the "traditional legend." (P.S. Update soon! I gotta see whathappens with Paigeand Aidan!)LeoPiperAndyPrue: I believe they are Wiccan to some extent. I mean, they did hold the Wiccaning ceremony (Wiccanings are real, not just something created by the show) for Wyatt and Chris.

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 33: P3 101**_

"Vivienne! Vivienne!" Someone yelled out. 

"Where the hell did you come from!" Someone else screeched, bumping into Piper. "Who are you?" 

"Where did that monster go!" 

"Help!" 

"Piper!" Andy yelled. 

Piper raised her hands, again. Stopping everyone she didn't know. 

"What are we going to do?" Andy asked. 

"We're going to fix this." Piper stated, firmly. 

"Prue was right. We shouldn't have come." Andy stated, shaking his head as horrid thoughts filled his mind. _Magic's exposed, Prue's in danger, mother is...Oh God, mom!_ He thought, looking back to the sisters. "Where's my mother!" 

"Who?" 

"The woman that Prue was attacking!" 

"With Leo." Phoebe stated, trying her best to be calm. "He's healing her." 

Pandora was sobbing into Andy's shoulder. "I'm scared, daddy! I wanna go home!" 

"We can't." Paige jumped in. "What if Prue was to look for her? It would take her right to everyone else and we can't have that." 

"What are we going to do about them?" Andy asked, waving his hand at the members of the reunion. "We can't have them running around like this." 

"And they're easy pray for Prue." Glenn added. "In fact, one of them could be the Wereworlf that turned her." 

"My family is not composed of Werewolves!" Andy shot back. 

"Have you met anyone unusual?" Glenn asked, glancing at the frozen faces. 

"You're joking, right?" Andy asked, sarcastically. "I've met people I don't even know, that are somehow related to me." 

"Any guests?" Glenn asked. 

Andy shook his head, trying to remember anyone. "I-I don't think so." 

"Then we have to evaluate each member." Glenn said. "You know that, Andy. You're a Police Inspector." 

Andy shook his head. "But this is my family!" 

"So are we! And when it comes to magic, nothing is sure fire." Paige replied. 

"I have an idea." Glenn said, placing a hand on Paige's shoulder. "Why don't you call for the orignal Wereworlf? I mean, if it is someone on this ranch, then your powers should work." 

The Charmed Ones exchanged looks. 

Paige cleared her throat. "Werewolf!" Silence consumed them and they waited several minutes, but nothing happened. 

"See?" Andy said. 

"Or this Wereworlf could be protecting itself from me." 

"Piper's powers worked on everyone." 

"Andy, magic. Remember?" Paige said. "Glenn's right. We have to evaluate everyone." 

"But that means..." 

"They get magic one-o-one." Paige said. "I'll be right back." Paige said, orbing out. 

2 Minutes Later

Paige orbed back in, holding a bag of crystals. She gave a swift motion with her hand, orbing every guest into a large group, then orbing the crystals around them. At that point, everyone unfroze, and were caged within the magical force field. 

"I can't believe this." Andy said. 

"Andy, you and I will interview." Paige spoke. "Everyone else gets to go hunting." She said. 

"What about Pandora?" Piper asked. 

"I'll watch her." Glenn said, taking his niece from Andy. "Hey, sweetie. What do you say to you and Uncle Glenn having some quality time?" 

Pandora rubbed her nose on the shoulder of her shirt. "Okay.." 

Glenn smiled, wiping the tears from Pandora's face. "Shh. Everything's gonna be fine." 

"What about my mom?" Andy asked. 

"Leo!" Paige yelled. 

Leo orbed in, with a passed out Vivienne in his arms. 

"What's wrong with her?" 

"I don't know. I healed her wounds, but she still hasn't come to." 

"Fine. Keep an eye on her." Paige said, taking order and sound a lot like Prue. "Piper, Phoebe..." She looked at Cole. "Cole. Get going and bring her back safely." 

Piper, Phoebe, and Cole took hands and disappeared in shimmers. 

"Leo, take Andy's mother somewhere safe." 

"Vivienne." 

"What?" Leo and Paige asked. 

"Vivienne. Her name is Vivienne." 

"Fine." Paige said, motioning to her brother-in-law. "Take Vivienne some place safe." 

Leo complied, orbing off with Vivienne. 

"Well, let's get this over with." Paige said, taking Andy's hand and pulling him towards the crystal force field, filled with reunion members. 

"The the hell is going on!" Someone yelled. 

"What are you?" A terrified woman asked, staring at Paige. 

"Andrew, what's going on?" Sasha asked, looking at her beloved grandson. 

"Nana..." Andy whispered, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry..." 

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	34. Prujo

A/N: This is a play on Stephen King'sbook, "Cujo". The-Cheese-Fairy: I'm going to try to have more of the Belland bunch in this fic, but it's very Prue and Andy centered until the end. peanut2lb: Well, I hadn't really planned to go very deep into the relationship between Sally and Andy, but seeing as how you're very interested in it, I'll keep it in mind for future subplots. Prince Halliwell: Yes, Prue and Andy will be getting married in this fic. RJF: Oh, I know! Paige kicks ass and they don't even acknowledge it! It makes me very unhappy. Thank you to everyone else who reviewed and I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter!

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 34: Prujo**_

"Prue?" Piper called out, warily. "Come on, Prue. We just want to help you." She was trying cover her shaky voice.

"Prue, we just want to get you back to normal!" Phoebe called, trying to locate her sister with her empathic abilities.

Piper glanced up at the glowing moon. "We don't have a lot of time."

Phoebe rubbed her sister's arm, letting out a sigh in the process. She stopped, looking around the darkness. "Maybe we should split up?"

"I don't thinkthat's a good idea." Cole said. "She's liable to attack any and all of us. At least when we're together, we have better chances."

Phoebe nodded, leaning her head onto Cole's chest. "I guess.."

**_Premonition_**

_Prue jumped out of the bushes, snarling profusely, as she lunged at Cole. Her massive body hit Cole's at full force, knocking the demon to the ground, and she began to rip at his bare flesh. Fresh blood spurted in all directions, as her teeth and claws bore into Cole._

**_Premonition_**

Phoebe shoved her husband to the ground, just as Prue lunged out of the bushes. Phoebes heart was racing, as she felt her sister shove her to the ground.

"No!" Piper screamed, thursting out her hands and sending Prue blasting into a clump of trees. She slid to her little sister's side. "Are you all right? Did you wound you?"

"No." Phoebe said, getting up. "You blasted her in the nick of time." She turned to see her Werewolf sister, pulling to her feet.

Cole flung out his arm, hitting Prue with a massive energy ball, and severely shocking her.

"We have to trap her." Piper said, blasting Prue again.

"How? She's too powerful!" Phoebe said, levitating over a boulder that Prue had telekinetically hurled at her.

Piper raised her hands, freezing the boulder in mid air, inches from her body. She flicked her wrists again, blasting the ground under Prue's feet, and sending her falling face first into the ground.

"We need the crystal cage." Phoebe said.

"Which is containing Andy's family." Piper returned.

"Cole, take Piper back to the ranch and bring Paige here." Phoebe yelled, levitating over a large tree. She quickly used her empathic abilities to channel Piper's powers. "Go! Now!"

Cole wrapped his arms around Piper and shimmered them out.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, 'eh Prue?"

Prue snarled, then dropped to the ground.

"Uh oh." Phoebe muttered, as she dropped to her feet to find Astral Prue behind her. "Shit!"

* * *

Cole shimmered in with Piper, scaring the all ready frightened family. "Paige, Phoebe needs the crystal cage!"

"Cole!" Paige hissed. "Can't you see..."

"Now!" Cole yelled, roughly grabbing Paige's arm. "Piper will keep them at bay."

"Crystals!" Paige said, orbing the crystals into her hands.

Piper waved her arms, freezing the crowd, as Cole shimmered out with Paige.

* * *

Cole and Paige shimmered in, just in time to see Phoebe fly past them.

Paige threw out her arm, orbing the crystals around Prue, activating the force field.

A growl erupted from Prue, as she flicked her wrist, telekinetically flinging the crystals away.

"Oh oh!" Phoebe jumped to her feet, grabbing Paige's arm. "Spell, spell!"

Paige shook her head, trying to think of one. "Uh..uh.."

"This witch's powers cannot fight..."

"The lure of evil magic's might."

"Before misuses land her in hell..."

"Remove the powers of Prudence Halliwell!" Paige finished.

White lights shot out of Prue's massive, hair covered body, and then vanished. She raised her hairy claw, but nothing happened.

Paige, again, orbed the crystals around her eldest sister. "Thank Goddess!"

"One down, one to go." Phoebe shot a sympathetic glance at her older sister. "She's really pissed, by the way."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	35. Hairy Potter And The Charmed Secret

A/N: This title is a play on the book, "Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets". Now, I'm not a Harry Potter fan and I don't watch and/or read the books/movies, but seeing as how this title just fits... Phyre: She was scratched by the original Werewolf who sensed her power. RJF: No, not The Cleaners because I'm not a fan of them. (Besides, it doesn't make sense that they wouldn't of shown up earlier when magic was exposed. Like when Piper died.) peanut2lb: Oh...Did I leave a bad review? It's just that I was confused and I didn't want to keep reading and still be confused.. Prince Halliwell: Yeah, I liked that spell and I just had to use it on Prue! lol

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 35: Hairy Potter And The Charmed Secret**_

Pandora and Glenn walked into the room, where Piper and Andy were trying to talk rationally to a distraught Elektra.

"Wh-what are you?" Elektra cried, shaking.

"I'm a good witch." Piper repeated, feeling like an idiot. "And I'm here to try and save everyone from my sister."

"She's a Werewolf." Andy said.

"You're all crazy!" Elektra screamed.

Frusterated, a cup on the table exploded, causing Elektra to scream. Piper, angered, waved her hands, freezing Elektra.

"Was that you?"

"I think so." Piper replied, calmly.

"What the hell's going on?" Andy fumed.

"I'm a little uptight right now. You'd be too."

"You're uptight?" Andy blazed. "My family thinks I'm insane, my mother was just attacked by the woman I love, and the woman I love just happens to be a Werewolf!"

"Piper.." Glenn spoke, nervously.

"What?" Piper snapped, turning to her brother-in-law, as a plate exploded.

"P-Pandora wanted to tell you all something." Glenn stuttered.

"Daddy, none of them is the real Wereworlf." Pandora

"Are you sure?" Andy asked, as Pandora climbed into his lap.

Pandora nodded her head. "Yep. I read all of them's minds. It's not any of dem."

"Great!" Andy grumbled. "We've exposed magic for nothing!" Suddenly a blast of noise exploded in his ears. "They've unfrozen again." He glared at Piper. "I thought your freezes lasted longer."

"They usually do. But like I said, I'm on edge right now, and it's affecting my powers." Piper said, as she made her way to the front door and waved her hands, freezing everyone in time.

Leo orbed in, looking very upset.

"Leo, oh God, what's wrong?"

"It's Vivienne."

"What?" Andy asked, pulling to his feet.

"She's..she's slowly converting."

"What!"

"She's converting into a Wereworlf." Leo said. "I healed her, but since Prue didn't kill her, she managed to slowly convert her!"

"Where is she?" Andy asked, urgently.

"At the Manor."

"You left her alone?" Piper asked, a chair exploding as she stared at her husband.

"Bring her here!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"I said bring her here!" Andy said, firmly.

Leo orbed out.

"Andy.." Glenn mumbled.

"Glenn, if it was your mother..."

"I understand." Glenn replied, with a somber tone.

"Who's that?" Pandora asked, who was now looking out the window.

Andy padded across the room, peering out the window. "I-I..." He squinted his eyes. "It looks like Lenny."

"Lenny?" Piper and Glenn echoed.

"Sally's boyfriend."

"Sally?"

"An old friend."

"What's he doing here? Isn't this a family thing?" Glenn asked.

Andy shook his head. "I don't know. But we've..."

* * *

Lenny looked around, seeing all the statue-like people in the yard. "Oh God!" He gasped. His eyes looked to the house, only to see a group of figures run out at him.

Piper was flexing her hands, but nothing was happening. "Uh, Andy, it's not working!"

"How can that be?" Andy asked, before stopping in his tracks. "Unless he's..."

"Now you've done it!" Lenny raged, as everyone else unfroze. "And now you'll all pay!" He cried, as he morphed into a Werewolf!

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	36. Claw And Order

A/N: This is a play on the T.V. show, "Law And Order". I don't have a lot of time right now, I need to work on an English assignment, so I'll only answer questions from reviews in this chapter. Anyone who I haven't responded to, thank you so much for taking the time to review! charmedsisters: Yeah, the sequel will be called, "Every Halliwell Counts". Piper will be getting a new power in the sequel and I have a power in mind for Paige (and there's a reason why I haven't given either of them a new power yet, bsesides the show not giving them new powers, which will be explained in the sequel). But thank you for the suggestions and I will definitely keep them in mind. GuevaraX5452: I just noticed that you reviewed "The Blessed Ones" last chapter after I posted chapter 35. I'm not sure if you'll get to this chapter yet, but I'd like to thank you for the encouraging review and as for accepting challenges, I've never really done a challenge fic before. But if you have a "Charmed" challenge fic in mind, I would definitely consider if.

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 36: Claw And Order**_

"Apparently my freezing doesn't work on them." Piper said, as she froze the guests again. She flicked her wrist, exploding the talons on Lenny's left claw. "But my other power does...partially."

"We're supposed to kill him, before Prue can kill someone." Glenn said.

"Try exploding him, all the way."

Piper motioned her hands, succeeding only in sending Lenny flying backwards. "Damnit!"

"Wait, let me get Aunt Paige." Pandora said, closing her eyes and concentrating on a mental image of her aunt. _Aunt Paige? Hello? It's Pandora._

* * *

_Pandora?_ Paige thought, stopping in her tracks. _What's going on?_

* * *

_We need you and Aunt Phoebe. We found da bad Werewolf and he's attacking us._ Pandora replied through thought.

* * *

_Phoebe and I will be there right away._ Paige thought, as she wrapped her fingers around the pistol in her jacket pocket. "Phoebe, Piper needs us."

Phoebe looked at Cole. "Can you watch Prue, just until we get back."

"Sure." Cole said, kissing his wife. "Be careful."

"I will." Phoebe replied, kissing her husband in return. Then she took her baby sister's hand and disappeared in swirls of orbs.

* * *

"Here they come." Pandora said, moments before Phoebe and Paige orbed in.

"Good." Piper said, pointing to Lenny. "He's our original."

"I should've known." Andy said, furiously.

Paige pulled the pistol from her pocket. "We've got to shoot him, without magic, and then we use the spell."

"A power of three spell?"

"Yeah." Paige said, holding up the spell.

"I want to take him." Andy said, holding his hand out, for the pistol.

"Andy.."

"He tried to turn Prue!" Andy defended. "I have every right."

"But.."

"Phoebe." Andy said. "I'm a Police Inspector. I'm a perfect aim."

Paige nodded, handing the pistol to Andy. "Take your best shot."

Andy nodded, as Lenny scrambled from the ground. "You're going down, you son of a..." His voice was lost, as the pistol blasted away, pushing Andy's backwards. He watched as the silver bullet flew with lightning speed, penetrating Lenny right through the heart, and sending him crashing into the dirt.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands. "Evil Werewolf in our midst, moonlight shines and silver bullets' bliss, we now cross you from our everlasting list!" They watched in anticipation as silver beams shot from Lenny's body and he screamed in pain, before finally exploding into nothingness.

* * *

As Leo orbed into the house with Vivienne in his arms, her slow transformation stopped, and then reversed until she was completely normal.

* * *

Prue was snarling at Cole, slashing at the force field, and being pushed back each time by it's power. Suddenly silver lights encircled her and she transformed back into her nude, human form. Her eyes bulged, as felt herself return to normal, in front of Cole. Her hands quickly covered herself, as she let out a thundering scream.

Cole swirled to face the other direction, his normally calm face turning stop sign red.

* * *

"Uh oh." Piper, Phoebe, and Paige echoed.

Andy grabbed onto Paige's hand. "Take me to her."

"Okay.." Paige mumbled, orbing out with Andy.

* * *

Paige orbed in with Andy, kicking one of the crystals out of the way, as she materialized.

"Andy!" Prue gasped, latching onto her lover.

"Prue! Prue. Shh...You're okay, you're safe now." Andy cajoled, then he realized Prue was nude. "Oh.." He said, pulling off his coat and wrapping it around Prue. "We should get you back."

"That would definitely be a good idea." Cole said, still looking the other way.

Paige placed a hand on Andy's shoulder, orbing them out.

Cole shimmered away.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	37. Make Your Own Kind Of Magic

A/N: This is a shortie, but it's got quite a bit of romance, so I hope you all will enjoy it. This is a play on a T.V. showcalled, "Make Your Own Kind Of Music". money makes me smile: The next plot will begin next chapter. Amanda: Well hopefully you'll like the next plot a tad more. ;) lol I'm glad you got through finals and your quote was cute. ;) RJF: Your characters will appear in the opener for the sequel. (I wanted to put them in this fic, but the timeline didn't fit.) Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 37: Make Your Own Kind Of Magic**_

Paige slowly slipped on a cherry cola, as Glenn nuzzled her neck. She giggled, pulling her cherry red lips away from the straw and meeting Glenn's lips with her own.

"Mmm.." Glenn said, caressing Paige's cheek.

"You lovebirds having a good time?" Piper asked, as she scooted into the booth across from Paige and Glenn.

"Yeah." Glenn smiled, running his fingers along Paige's back. "So, is everything okay now?"

"Yeah." Piper said. "Leo's done dusting everyone from the reunion, so they don't remember a thing."

"And Prue has her powers back?"

"Yeah, Pheebs and I took care of that." Paige said.

"I still can't believe you stipped her powers."

"She had it coming." Paige countered.

"Well..."

"What about Vivienne?" Paige asked.

"She's okay. I think there are still sour feelings between her and Prue though."

Glenn rolled his eyes. "In-laws."

"Excuse me?" Piper asked, raising her hands.

Glenn smiled. "Except you guys of course!" He gave her his best innocent face. "No need to explode anything now.."

Piper smirked. "We'll see." She winked.

"What about that Sally?" Glenn asked.

Piper sighed. "Sally just thinks that her boyfriend somehow went missing. I feel bad for her, though. I got the impression that she really cared about him."

"Even though he did try to kill us all."

"But she didn't know that." Glenn defended.

"So, where's Leo now?" Paige asked, popping a peanut into her mouth.

"Right here." Leo said, walking up to the table.

"Oooh." Paige said, winking at Piper.

Piper playfully slapped Paige. "Hey." Piper smiled.

"Hey." Leo looked over at Diamond Rio, who was playing at P3. "May I have this dance?"

Piper placed her hand gently in Leo's. "I suppose." She said, as she let Leo lead her onto the dance floor, for a slow dance.

"Oh, they look so cute." Paige said. Her eyes scanned the dance floor, landing on Phoebe and Cole, who were dancing awfully close across the room.

"What do you say about making some magic of our own?" Glenn asked, suggestively.

"Hmm..." Paige said, scooting out of her seat. "I think that sounds pretty good."

Glenn smiled, wrapping his arms around Paige, and leading her into a slow dance.

* * *

Pandora traced her small fingers across a picture in her hand. She was laying in her bed, her room illuminated by her pink night lamp. A stack of pictures lay in front of her as well as her pink Barbie camera that her Aunt Paige had given her. She was currently staring at a picture of her atop a horse and her Great Nana Sasha was leading the horse around by the reigns. She smiled as the memory replayed in her mind. She really likd her Great Nana Sasha and wanted desperately to spend more time with her. She frowned, letting out a tired yawn as her dark head sank into her cushiony pillow and her eyes closed, letting her fall into a blissful sleep with her favored picture still clutched between her hands.

* * *

Prue padded her way across her and Andy's room. Her bare feet were noiseless, as her red satin nighty swayed around her thighs. "Andrew?" She purred, as she climbed onto the bed, making her way up to Andy.

Andy smiled, wrapping his strong arms around Prue's waist, and running his hands along the curve of her back. "Prue.." He whispered, as he pulled her close.

Prue grinned, running her nails softly across Andy's cheek.

Andy pulled Prue down to him, sealing their lips together, in a long moment of breathlessness.

As Prue pulled away, she let out a soft moan. "Oh, Andy."

Andy reached his hand to the nightstand, grabbing a ripe strawberry from a small bowl, and dipping in into another bowl of rich, melted chocolate. Then he brought it up to Prue's lips, letting her take a bite.

Prue grinned, as she licked her lips, and brought the remaining strawberry down, for Andy to finish.

Andy eagerly took the bite, tossing the leafy part of the strawberry to the side.

Prue ran her fingers across Andy's slightly chocolate covered lips, then licked the chocolate from her fingers. She leaned in again, connecting her lips with Andy's, and the couple rolled to the other side of the bed. "I love you.." Was their breathless cry to one another.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	38. Like A Soul In A Halliwellstack

A/N: This is a play on the phrase, "like a needle in a haystack". RJF: Well, I would hope that the finale would be explosive:) money makes me smile: Well, they needed some major romance in their lives. I feel bad for neglecting their relationship, so I had to make up for it big time! Prince Halliwell: Me either! LOL I'm so proud of the finale and I hope everyone else will be happy with it too! peanut2lb: Hmm, another Prue/Andy baby, huh? Egh...I'll put it to a vote and if enough people want another Prue/Andy baby, I'll try my hardest to work something out, ok? (I hope FFN allows you to post another EC chapter soon! I can't wait!) The-Cheese-Fairy: Hmm, Peanut asked that too. I'll think about it. About the exposure, Leo dusted everyone in the last chapter. Piper was telling Paige that at the beginning of chapter 37 in the line, "'Yeah.' Piper said. 'Leo's done dusting everyone from the reunion, so they don't remember a thing.'" Hmm, I think I lost like half my reviews last chapter. I hope everyone didn't think it was that terrible!

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 38: Like A Soul In A Halliwellstack**_

"Ow!" Prue cringed, as a needle stabbed her in the leg.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss Halliwell!" A woman quickly apologized. She was kneeling behind Prue, fiddling with Prue's new wedding dress, trying to size it for her.

Prue threw her arms into the air. "I'm sorry, but can we reschedule? This is...this is just too much!"

The woman nodded, backing away from the distraught witch. "Sure, Miss Halliwell."

"Ms. Halliwell." Prue corrected, irritated.

"I'm sorry."

"Just-just..." Prue flicked her gaze to the door.

"Right. Again, I'm so sorry!" The woman said, before fleeding the room, just as Piper walked in.

"Prue?"

"Piper! Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" Prue sighed, stepping off the stand and running into her little sister's arms. "Everything is wrong! All wrong!"

"Prue.." Piper said, rubbing her elder sister's back. "Shh. Why don't you just go get some chamomile tea and let your sisters work out the details."

"But.."

"Don't you trust us?" Piper asked, flashing her set of pearly whites at Prue.

Prue sighed. "Oh oh..okay."

Piper patted Prue's arm. "Don't worry, we'll fix everything. Just go lie down."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't try to push that chamomile tea stuff on me."

"What?" Piper asked, confused.

**_Flashback_**

_Phoebe is standing at the counter, talking to a pharmacist._

_The pharmacist smiles. "I'll be right back with your prescription."_

_"Take your time."_

_Prue walks up to the counter. "Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?"_

_The pharmacist nods. "Aisle three." He walks back into the pharmacy._

_Prue and Phoebe begin walking towards aisle 3. _

_"Chamomile tea works great for headaches."_

_Prue frowns. "Not for this one it won't." She wanders up the aisle, with Phoebe at her heels._

_"You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?"_

_"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit."_

_"Who wants to be normal when we can be special?"_

_"I want to be normal, I want my life to be...you know, isn't this aisle three?" Prue stops, looking around._

_"Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny."_

_"Do you see any aspirin?"_

_"I see chamomile tea."_

_Prue looks even more frusterated. "Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now!"_

**_Flashback_**

Prue shakes her head, looking at Piper.

"Prue?"

"Nothing." Prue rubs her head. "I'm gonna go now."

"Good idea." Piper said. "Meet you back at the Manor?"

"Yeah." Prue said, walking off towards the dressing rooms, to change out of her still unfinished dress.

* * *

Paige waves her hand, orbing a bit of salt into a pot of boiling water.

"Personal gain!" Phoebe scolds, as she walks into the room.

"It's for Prue, so it doesn't count." Paige says, not looking up. "Besides, it's not like you haven't done it before." She winks at Phoebe. "I've heard the stories. How did Prue put it again? Uhm...Oh yes! 'Little Miss Spell-Of-The-Week.'"

Phoebe blinks.

_**Flashback**_

_Phoebe looks at Piper. "Piper, we both know the only reason I like Leo is because you do. Okay, I have no idea why I just said that." She turns to face her eldest sister. "What's going on?"_

_"Uh...okay, I'm late for work, busy, gotta go."Pruestands up and heads out the kitchen._

_"Prue!"_

_Piper and Phoebe follow Prue out of the kitchen._

_"Yeah?" Prue asks, nervously._

_Phoebe gives her sister a quizzical look. "Spill. What's up?"_

_Prue looks nervous. "I cast a truth spell."_

_"What!" Piper and Phoebe yell, in unison._

_"You cast a truth spell?"_

_"Yes, so please no more questions."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I wanted to know what Andy would think of me if he knew I was a witch."_

_Piper looks a bit more understanding. "Oh."_

_Phoebe's eyesglitter up. "I can't believe it!"_

_Prue eyes her baby sister. "Look who's talking, Little Miss Spell-Of-The-Week."_

_"No, no. I mean it can't believe you actually took my advice. The biggest pooper at the Wicca party has finally used her power for personal gain. About time." Phoebe smirks._

**_Flashback_**

"Phoebe?" Paige asks, waving a hand in front of her sister.

"Huh?"

Phoebe shakes her head.

"Premonition?"

"Me? Oh, no! No, no, no. I was just thinking...Did she also tell you that she called me that, after casting her first personal gain spell?"

"What?" Paige asked, curiously.

"Oh yeah, you've still got so much to learn, young grasshopper!"

* * *

"Thanks." Andy said, slapping the bill on the counter. "Keep the change."

"Good mood?" Darryl smiled, as he and his partner left the dry cleaning facility.

"Very." Andy spoke, thinking of the wedding ahead. "I just can't believe the day's finally come."

"Slow down, man. You've still got a night left, before you've lost all your freedom."

Andy slightly jabbed Darryl. "Come on, Prue's not that bad."

Darryl rolled his eyes. "She a woman, right?" He unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat, then slapped the button, unlocking the rest of the car.

"Come on, Morris." Andy said, getting into the car.

"Hey, it's your funeral Trudeau,not mine." Darryl replied, starting the car.

**_Flashback_**

_Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Darryl are at the cemetery; they're all standing around Andy's coffin. Prue walks over to the coffin and gently lays a rose atop the coffin._

**_Flashback_**

"Man, I'm sorry." Darryl quickly said, remembering the awful day that he'd actually attended Andy's funeral.

Andy shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. I know what you meant."

"We're cool?"

"Cool as ice." Andy replied, as Darryl pulled onto the road.

* * *

Glenn glanced down at his watch. "Leo, have you called back to confirm the reservations for the room?"

Leo nodded. He, Glenn, Cole, Darryl, and Victorwere throwing a bachelor party for Andy. "It's all taken care of."

"Food, too?" Cole asked, looking up from his checklist.

"Yep." Victor replied, walking into the family room of The Villa.

"And Darryl's gonna keep Andy away until four?" Leo asked.

"That's the plan." Glenn said, grabbing the checklist from Cole.

"Hey." Cole grumbled. "What's the deal?"

Glenn raised a brow. "Did your wife make this for you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cole asked, defensively.

"It means, only women make checklists." Victor quipped.

"Thank you, Mr. Bennett." Glenn said, rolling his eyes. "We need to get rid of this."

"You of all people.." Leo sighed, pulling a box of matches from the table. "Man, I thought you were stronger than that."

"Leo, don't even go there." Cole said, holding up his hand, in a threatening way.

"Hey, fire away." Leo egged on. "You can't kill me, I'm a whitelighter, remember?"

Victor nudged Leo's arm. "Hey, not all of us are whitelighters, remember?"

Leo rolled his eyes, striking the match and lighting the checklist on fire, until it had burned into a pile of ashes.

"Man, Phoebe's gonna kill me." Cole muttered, staring at the black spot on the light colored carpet.

"Demon." Leo, Glenn, and Victor replied in unison.

"You expect me to lie to Phoebe?" Cole asked, incredulously.

"Well, you did a pretty good job of it, before she knew who you really were." Victor offered.

"Good point." Cole nodded, rubbing his chin. "Thanks."

"No problem." Victor replied.

"Come on, we've got to go." Glenn said, grabbing his car keys from the table. "We've got to go make sure that the 'Chinese Food' is going to come on time."

Cole, Leo, and Victor exchanged looks. "We're on it!" They said, racing to follow Glenn.

* * *

"What do you think? Should it go here or here?" Sheila asked, glancing down at the kids. Sheila had come over to the Manor to help out with the decorating for Prue and Andy's wedding, and of course, the kids had gravitated towards hanging out with her.

"There." Phiona said, waving her hand at the second location.

Darryl Junior snorted. "This is all girly stuff."

"Just what I was thinking." Sheila replied, to Phiona. She attached the ribbon and then came down from the ladder, looking at her son. "Then what do you propose we do, D.J.?"

"Something fun." D.J., which was what Darryl Junior went by to avoid confusion with his father, answered.

"Like what?" Pearl asked, curiously.

"Ice cream?" D.J. asked, hopefully.

Sheila and the girls exchanged looks. "Well, the cake still needs to be picked up..."

"Why don't we get ice cream and da cake?" Pandora asked, eagerly.

"That's a terrific idea!" Sheila smiled.

"I was the one who thought of ice cream." D.J. said, glaring slightly at the 4-year-old.

"Oh, honey." Sheila laughed. "Come on. Pandora, can you let everyone know?" She asked, as she leaned the ladder against the wall.

_Mommy, Aunt Piper, Auntie Paige, Aunt Phoebe!_ Pandora thought. _Me and Ms. Morris and Pearl and Phiona and D.J. and Persia and Pam and Prissy is gonna go get da cake and den get ice cream! _She grabbed her jacket from the sofa. "Okay, let's go."

"Uh.."

"Telepathy." Pearl filled in, nodding her head. "Don't worry. Someone got the message."

"Oh..okay." Sheila replied, a little confused. She was used to magic, but not so used to Pandora's telepathy. She waved her hand, ushering the crowd of kids out the front doors.

* * *

Paige proudly set up her newest potion. "Perfection." She smiled, running her fingers across the row of multi-colored liquids, in the form of a rainbow. She brushed her hands together, basking in the glow of her achievement. Suddenly a tingle ran through her body and she lifted her eyes, to see a transparent woman floating across the room. "Wh-who are you?" Paige asked.

The woman's long, firery red hair waved around her transparent shoulders, without so much as a breeze blowing. She had long, fire red nails and wore a long, flowing red and black dress; she was very skinny. "I don't remember you." She purred.

"I don't remember you either." Paige hissed, as she grabbed one of her potions.

"Don't waste your time." The woman replied, twitching her fingers. "That won't hurt me."

"Who are you?" Paige demanded.

"Someone who's here to collect what she should have gotten many years ago." The woman smiled, glancing over at the doorway, hearing footsteps. "I'll be back." She whispered, disappearing in a vortex of flames.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen, looking at a very confused Paige. "Paige?" She walked over to her baby sister. "Something wrong?"

Paige just stared at the spot where the transparent woman had been.

"Paige?" Phoebe asked. "Paige, is something wrong?"

"O-over there." Paige says, distantly.

Phoebe walks across the kitchen. "What happened?"

"I saw someone." Paige answered.

"Over here?" Phoebe asked, walking through the spot that Paige was pointing at.

**_Premonition_**

_Andy walks into the Manor. "Prue, you home?" He sees Phoebe lying unconscious on the floor and runs to her, checking her pulse._

* * *

_Prue's spirit is floating above her body, staring intently at Jackson Ward. "Ashes to ashes, spirit it spirit, take his soul, banish this evil!"_

_Jackson begins to fade away. "No! No!"_

_Andy walks into the kitchen and sees Prue's unconscious body. "Prue!" He kneels down next to her and begins to give her C.P.R._

_Prue's spirit looks worried, looking down at Andy and her body. "Andy, don't! Not yet!"_

_Jackson stops fading away. "It's even better, I get to kill a cop too!" He walks over to the drawer and opens it, then pulls out a sharp kitchen utensil, and goes after an unsuspecting Andy._

_"Andy, behind you!" Prue's spirit calls out._

_Andy looks behind him, seeing a kitchen untensil flying at him. He grabs a kitchen towel from the table and holds it in front of him, catching the weapon in the towel, and he gets pushed to the ground._

_Prue's spirit looks intently at Jackson. "Ashes to ashes, spirit it spirit, take his soul, banish this evil!"_

_Jackson screams in pain and then explodes into a vanquish._

_A red haired transparent woman appears._

_"Who are you?" Prue's spirit asks, as Andy goes back to giving Prue's body C.P.R._

_"I was hoping to take you or your sister. But it looks like you soul is safe...For now." The red haired woman replies, as she floats above the ground. She disappears in a spiral of flames._

_Prue's spirit is sucked back into her body and Prue wakes up. "Am I alive?"_

**_Premonition_**

"Uh oh." Phoebe muttered, as she felt a double premonition coming on.

**_Premonition_**

_"No!" Andy yelled, jumping in front of Prue, and taking a fireball to the chest. His body went crashing into the wall, as a puddle of blood began to form under him._

_"Andy!" Prue screamed, running to his aid. "No, no, no, no!" She cried, pulling Andy's head into her lap. Her pure white dress instantly turned red, soaking up the massive amounts of Andy's blood._

_The red haired woman appeared in a spiral of flames, grinning devilishly. "Just a matter of time..." She said, as she watched a round of bullets made of magic fire, course through through Prue's back, and out her stomach. "Finally."_

_Prue fell backwards, landing hard on the ground, as blood raced from her body. Suddenly her spirit rose from her body, just as the remaining Charmed Ones made their way into the room._

_"You're too late." The red haired woman grinned, pointing to Prue's spirit. A transparent fireball appeared in her hand and she hurled it into Prue's spirit, causing Prue's spirit to explode in a blast of flames. Her transparent body glowed, letting off a hot red light, then her eyes turned black. "I've done it!" She exclaimed, turning corporal. "And now I can not only take over the souls of the world, but I can take over the world itself!"_

**_Premonition_**

"Oh no!" Phoebe gasped, as she came out of the premonition. "Prue!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

A/N: BTW, I've gotten another request for a second child for Prue & Andy, from peanut2lb. I know what a huge Prue/Andy fan she is and she has been a really, really loyal reader and so I'm considering it. But I want to know, who all wants/thinks another baby would be good in this fic?


	39. In Sickness And In Elf

A/N: This is a play on, "in sickness and in health". RJF: Yep, I did. I was watching "The Power Of Two" when I got the S1 DVDs and when I saw that she'd left and realized that the writers had never brought her back, I was hit with an awesome brainstorm! Prince Halliwell: I know, I needed more of the guys. In fact, this chapter has more of the Halliwell men. lol The-Cheese-Fairy: Yeah, they did. But their loss is my gain, right? I'm glad you liked the part with the guys and yeah, that totally makes sense. I want to incorporate more of them, so I'll be working on that a lot more. About Paige and Glenn, yeah, you are persistent. But that's good, because I love my Paige/Glenn! (I wish that Jesse Woodrow would have been able to stay longer, like they'd asked him too. But unfortunately it conflicted with his prior engagements, so that sucks for us Paige/Glenn shippers.) fiona: I don't think I'm gonna have Paige have another child. Pearl is a very strong character (my favorite, actually, because she was my first "real" creation). So the way I'm envisioning the series finale, it's very Pearl/Paige/Glenn/The Belland Family centric.So I think it all evens out and I like that. (It's why I made Phoebe's granddaughter The Twice Blessed Child, because I've always treated Phoebe as the least powerful sister and I wanted things to even out.) peanut2lb: Well, you'll see how this plays out. ;) I really think you'll like it, especially the ending. (P.S. FFN says that chapter 24 isn't there.) C. C. McKenna: Ah! You're back! Yes! lol I'm sorry to hear about your car crash, but I'm glad that you're okay. (And maybe you'll be so "OK" soon that you'll even update your awesome story?) ;) Thanks for reviewing! And in honor of your safe return, CC, I'm updating now instead of tomorrow like I'd planned! Yay!

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 39: In Sickness And In Elf**_

"Piper?" Phoebe asked, as she held her cell phone to her ear. "Yeah, we need to know where Prue is." She waited a few moments. "Okay, thanks. Yeah, you probably should. Love you too. Bye." She flicked the 'end' button and looked at her baby sister. "She should be on her way here."

"Thank Goddess." Paige breathed. "Now, when did this happen?"

"I think it happens tomorrow. Prue was wearing her wedding dress." Phoebe replied, as they walked into the attic.

"But I'm confused." Paige said. "She sounded like she's been here before."

"She has." Phoebe said, as she walked over to the Book of Shadows.

"And you never vanquished her?"

"We didn't need to. She, well, I guess she just left."

Paige cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean, 'she just left'? When did this happen?"

Phoebe sighed. "It was all waaaaay back when we first became witches. Well, got our powers back, or whatever. Anyway, Piper went off to Hawaii for her job, leaving Prue and I. Again, long story..."

"Just get to the point."

"Well, I went to Alcatraz with my friend Mary Anne and we..I ran into this ghost, Jackson Ward. He was with that woman that you saw, who obviously wasn't a woman. She killed the guard that was giving tours, allowing Jackson to take his body, and get a free ride across the water to San Francisco. He began a killing spree, seeking revenge on anyone who helped to get him executed, including descendants of the families. But after Prue vanquished Ward with that killer cocktail, I guess that other being just left. At least, that's what I got from my premonition. That, and the fact that she can take souls, and obviously she's been after Prue's soul for some time." Phoebe explained.

"Wonderful!" Paige hissed, throwing her arms into the air.

* * *

Prue walked into the Manor, shutting the doors. "Hello? Anyone home?"

* * *

"Prue!" Paige and Phoebe exclaimed, running out of the attic.

30 Minutes Later

"Oh, come on! Not on the eve of my wedding!" Prue fumed, as she paced around the attic.

"I can't find her in here." Paige frowned. "I've already tried orbing the Book of Shadows."

"How can she not be in there?" Phoebe asked.

"But then we don't know how to vanquish her." Prue said. "This is just perfect! Leave it up to demons from a billion years ago to come back looking for my soul, on the eve before I'm supposed to get the wedding that I've already been waiting too long for!"

"Prue.." Paige said, rather calmly. "Don't worry. We'll find this bitch and vanquish her."

"Don't worry?" Prue exclaimed. "I don't think so!"

"Why don't we try a protection spell?"

"Protection spells don't exist, Paige. If they did, we'd use them all the time."

"Unless someone tries to make one, they'll never exist." Paige said, orbing out before her sisters could protest.

Piper burst through the attic door, looking very displeased. "What is going on here!"

Phoebe laughed nervously. "Oh, uh, Piper..."

"Don't give me that, Phoebe. What's all this talk about an evil being after Prue? I don't remember ever letting one escape."

Prue bit her lower lip. "Phoebe?"

"That's because..."

Piper tapped her foot.

"That's because you weren't here."

"How was I not here?" Piper asked, infuriated.

"Do you remember your trip to Hawaii?" Phoebe asked.

Piper blinked. "For Quake?"

"Right."

"Yes, but what does this have to do with..." Piper's voice trailed off. "Oh my God! Something happened while I was gone, didn't it?"

Prue and Phoebe exchanged looks, before nodding.

"What was it?"

"A ghost." Phoebe replied.

Prue jabbed Phoebe's side.

"The ghost of Alcatraz. Jackson Ward."

"So this ghost, Jackson Ward, is back?"

"Not exactly."

"What exactly, then?" Piper asked.

"An evil being who helped him escape the prison."

"She was after one of our spirits." Prue added. "But Andy saved mine."

"And now she's after Prue's again. But this time, I saw her succeed."

"Oh God!"

"And I saw Andy get killed, in the process."

Prue's eyes flashed with horror. "What?"

1 Hour Later

"Okay, I think I've got it." Paige said, holding up to vials.

"Paige, I really don't think..."

"Piper, please." Paige interrupted. "Here." Paige said, standing before Prue and Andy. "Drink it." She handed each one a vial.

Andy frowned.

"It's good, I promise." Paige said. "It tastes like cotton candy."

"Just down it." Prue said, gulping her vial down. Her nose twitched. "Hey, this was actually pretty good."

"Well..." Paige said, flipping her hair.

Andy, too, drank his potion.

"Well?" Piper asked.

White glows encircled the couple and then vanished.

"Well, obviously something happened." Phoebe said, poking at Prue.

"Ow." Prue grumbled, flicking Phoebe's hand away. "I feel fine. What about you, Andy?"

Andy nodded. "I'm good."

"Then I've done good." Paige beamed. She glanced at the clock. "Oh, almost seven. Andy, you should be going. We've got a bachelorette party to throw."

"And you've got a bachelor party to go to." Glenn said, coming into the room. "Darryl, Leo, Victor, and Cole are already there."

"Glenn, I want you guys to be careful, okay? Something is after Prue and possibly Andy as well. I want all of you to be on the lookout."

"I'll make sure to tell them."

"And make sure Cole and Leo is with Andy at all times!" Piper warned.

"Leo." Prue corrected.

"Or Cole." Piper said, glaring at her older sister.

"Okay." Glenn said, motioning for Andy to follow. "Come on."

Prue grabbed Andy by the arm, pulling him to face her. "You be careful, you hear?"

"I promise." Andy replied. He leaned in, kissing Prue's lips gently. "You be careful too."

"I will." Prue sighed, breathing in Andy's scent. "I love you."

"I love you too." Andy whispered, before breaking away to follow Glenn.

Prue watched Andy leave, then she ran to the window, making sure the car pulled away safely.

"He'll be fine."

"How do you know?" Prue asked.

"I just know." Phoebe answered.

Prue looked out the window again, seeing Sheila's car pull up. "Sheila and the kids are back."

"Just in time." Paige said, running to the door. "You guys take Prue." She said, tossing Phoebe a blindfold. "I'll help Sheila put the kids to bed and we'll meet you when we're ready."

"Okay." Phoebe said, smiling mischievously. She walked over to her big sister and put the blindfold around Prue's eyes. "No astral projecting, now." She smirked, as Piper took Prue's other arm. "Let's go." She said, pulling Prue into the other room.

Paige made her way outside.

Next Morning

"Prue? Prue, wake up sweetie, it's your big day."

Prue rolled over in her bed, pulling the covers around herself. "Mmm...I don't wanna go to school, Grams." She moaned in a child-like voice, still more than half asleep.

"Come on, Prue. It's time to get up."

Prue felt soft hands rubbing her shoulders and her eyes slowly opened. "M-mom?" She asked, staring into her mother's warming smile.

"Morning, Prudence." Patty said, taking a seat on the edge of Prue's bed.

Prue glanced at the clock, her blue eyes in shock. "Oh my gosh! No! I-I-I'm late! I'll never have my dress altered in time, the chairs won't be in place, the potions aren't done..."

"Relax." Patty said, pushing Prue back onto the mattress. "Everything's all taken care of. Paige did the potions, Grams organized the chairs.."

"But my dress!"

"Is done." Patty interjected. "I finished it early this morning."

"But how? You don't even know what needed to be done to it. "I may be dead, Prue, but I'm still your mother."

"Everything's complete, I promise. All you have to do is get dressed and be there."

"Really?" Prue asked.

"Really." Patty confirmed, pulling her eldest daughter into a hug.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Patty whispered, while rubbing Prue's back.

* * *

Phoebe trotted into the Manor. "I'm done making the protection circle around the Manor!" She called, as she strode into the kitchen.

"Oh, good." Paige said, filling the pockets of her baby blue satin bridesmaids dress with potions. "Now stock up on potions."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and grabbed a handful of colorful potions, stuffing them in her matching dress. "Where are the guys?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Probably still sleeping."

"Should we call?"

"Nah. Glenn should be up..." Paige glanced down at her watch. "Now."

* * *

Glenn's eyes flashed open and he rolled over, bumping into Leo. Forgetting he was at the hotel for Andy's bachelor party, he gently placed his hand on the form next to him. His eyes still filled with sleep. "Hey, baby.."

Leo rolled over, sleepy eyed as well. "Hey." He smiled, before realizing he was sleeping next to Glenn. "Oh, Glenn!" He screamed.

"Leo!" Glenn yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Man!" Leo said, holding up his hands. "I don't know what kind of secrets you're keeping, but I'm not like that!" Leo bit his lip. "N-not that there's anything wrong with it, but...Paige may want to know.."

Glenn glared, grabbing a pillow and hurling it at his brother-in-law. "You ass."

Leo smiled. "Hey, you were the one calling me, 'baby.'"

Glenn frowned. "I forgot where I was."

"Sure. But I'd watch it if I were you, Grace might get jealous." Leo quipped. He wasreferring to the popular television series, 'Will & Grace', when Will hadn't realized his real sexuality, until after he and Grace had tried dating.

"Man, I'm betting that Piper has never seen this un-angelic side of you, has she?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Why ruin a good thing?"

"A huh. I'm gonna hit the sh..." His eyes hit the alarm clock. "Shit!" He said, realizing the time. He looked back at Leo, realizing that orbs now stood in his place. He spun around just in time to see the door to the only bathroom in the room close and lock. Glenn rubbed his head, annoyed. _I feel like I'm temporarily living with my older cousins again. _He thought, as he heard the shower turn on. "But this time I'm not going to be last to the shower." He mumbled, as he walked over to mini freezer and pulled out the leftover bottle of whine, still in a bowl of ice. "Time to get up, guys!" He called, as he walked over to the floor and dumped the ice over Cole and Darryl.

"Agh!" Cole and Darryl roared, as they felt the freezing cubes slid down their necks. they both jumped to their feet, glaring heatedly at Glenn.

"Oh man, you're in for it!" Darryl raved, grabbing at Glenn's throat.

"What in the world is going on here?" Andy asked, as he sat up in the only bed.

The very pissed off attorney and inspector pointed to Glenn. "Him!"

Andy rubbed his head. "Okay, okay..We don't have time for this. Glenn, go get us some breakfast. Darryl, call the Manor and see how things are going. Cole, why don't you go get our tuxes from the car?"

Darryl, Cole, and Glenn exchanged a few more heated looks before they finally went their separate ways.

* * *

"Is Prue almost ready?" Piper asked, meeting her mother in the hallway.

"Almost." Patty replied. "How are you guys?"

"Good."

"And where are the kids?"

"With Grams. Actually, I was just going to go get them. Care to come with me?"

Patty smiled. "I'd love to." She said, walking back down the hallway with her second born.

* * *

"I got it." Persia said, hearing the doorbell. She stood up and headed to the front doors and opening them. "Hey Mrs. Morris."

"Hello, Persia." Sheila greeted, lightly pinching D.J.'s arm.

"Hi." D.J. grumbled. He was a boy and a wedding was definitely not his cup of tea.

"Hey, D.J.!" Persia greeted, bending down to the 11-year-old's eye level.

D.J. frowned. "When do we get to have some cake?"

"Darryl Andrew Morris!" Sheila hissed. She gave a sympathetic look to Persia. "I'm so sorry!"

Persia nodded, allowing them to come in. "No problem, Mrs. Morris. I can remember when I was younger, I hated weddings too." She shut the doors. "Right this way.." Persia said, leading them over to the chairs. "Everyone should be ready soon. D.J., I think I girls are in the kitchen, if you'd like to go play with them."

D.J. wrinkled his nose. "Girls.." He rolled his dark brown eyes.

"Darryl Andrew..." Sheila said, squeezing her son's hand. "You had better start behaving, before your father gets here!"

Piper and Patty came down the stairs.

"Sheila!" Piper smiled, walking over and hugging Sheila. "Darryl's not here yet?"

"No, I haven't heard from him or Andy."

"Hmm." Piper said, just as the phone rang. "Phoebe, Paige! Can one of you get that?" Piper yelled.

* * *

"I got it!" Phoebe yelled, from the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and placed it to her hear. "Yellow?" She paused, her finger inches from the frosting on the cake. "Oh, hey Darryl." She left the cake alone and headed over to the chair, sitting herself down. "Yeah, we're okay here. No demonic activity as of yet and Prue's almost ready." She raked her fingers through her hair. "Yep." She walked over to the exit to the kitchen. "Yeah, they're both here." Phoebe sat through another lap of silence. "Okay. Okay, bye Darryl." She hung up the phone. "The guys are on their way."

"Cars?"

"Yeah. Leo's afraid of jinxing it, with the magic."

"Oh."

Piper clasped her hands together. "Great!"

1:00 P.M.

Prue's heart was racing, as she held her bouquet. The sound of the wedding march filled her ears and she turned to face her father.

"You ready?" Victor asked, not really sure himself if he was ready to give away his last daughter.

"As ready as I could ever be." Prue said, as her stomach whirled.

Victor looped arms with Prue. "Prue?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted you to know, I love you."

Prue smiled. "Yeah, I know." Her lips felt numb. "I love you too, dad."

Victor smiled, having a renewed confidence. "Let's go." He said, as he led Prue down the hallway, down the stairs, and finally through the aisle to Andy and Penny. Victor took a seat next to Patty, as he felt a few tears form in the back of his eyes.

Penny cleared her throat, using her telekinesis to stop the wedding march CD. "We're gather here today..." Her voice was cut off by the harsh sound of crackling electricity. She looked around, seeing nothing.

"Mom, go on.." Patty said.

"...to unite two souls as..." Again, Penny was cut off by another electrical burst. "What's going on?"

A murmur spread across the room, as everyone looked around, not seeing anything.

"Phoebe, Paige, do you sense something?"

Phoebe and Paige shook their heads, indicating that they didn't.

"Then what's going on?" Prue asked, looking worried.

A massive blast echoed through the house, resulting in smoke pouring out of nowhere. It looked as if a wire had short circuited. Then a warlock blinked in; his face resembling the face of a vampire on 'Buffy: The Vampire Slayer', minus the elongated teeth.

Then, in a spiral of flames, the transparent red haired evil being appeared. Her eyes were large, awaiting to take Prue's soul.

"Piper!"

The warlock raised his hand, hurling fireballs at both Andy and Prue. Then he exploded, thanks to Piper's power.

A white glow surrounded the couple, as it had done when they'd taken Paige's potion, and then a blinding light flashed through the room. When it had cleared and everyone could see again, the room filled with gasps. The fireballs had made burn marks on the walls, but thankfully they'd missed Prue and Andy. Unfortunately for the couple, the reason the fireballs had missed them, was because they were now only a few feet tall, with pointed ears.

"What? What you are staring at?" Prue asked, her eyes huge.

"What's going on?" Andy asked, looking from face to face.

"Uhm.." Paige said, orbing a wall mirror into her hands and holding it towards Prue and Andy.

Prue and Andy stared into the mirror, then turned to each other, gasping. "We're elves!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	40. Prue Love

A/N: This is a play on the phrase, "true love". Wow! I think that chapter 39 has been my best chapter so far! I'm really proud of it and I'm SO HAPPY with the reviews that I've gotten! Almost everyone loved the Glenn & Leo scene (hmm, Leo has a bit of a naughty side), as well as the waking scene with Prue & Patty! Thanks guys and welcome to the finale of, "The Children Of Light"! Chrios: Me? Take the easy way out? Neva! lol The-Cheese-Fairy: Thanks! So, are you a big "Will & Grace" fan? I am! (And Karen, man, she's just too hilarious, especially when Jack is with her!) Amanda: Oh, I feel so honored! I'm really glad I could make someone laugh like that through my writing. Hearing things like that gives me so much motivation! (P.S. I really liked the quote, it was cute.) RJF: Oh I know! Prue is gonna be so ticked! I mean, her baby sister ruining her wedding! How could Paige? lol Yep and Prue wouldn't be so happy about the 'Chinese Food' either. ;) Peanut2lb: I know, I never would've imagined it either, but I had an idea how I wanted the wedding to go and I wanted to make it "unique" and once I got the idea for the title, it all just began to flow together. I'm glad you approve! charmedsisters: Yeah, this is the last chapter for this fic. But there will be a sequel. C. C. McKenna: Nuts, huh? The good kind (the Planters with salt) or the bad kind (the plain ones)? Well there is a reason they were turned into elves, which you'll discover in this chappie! I hope you like it! moonfirefairy: I'm glad you thought it was so funny. Prince Halliwell: Yeah, Leo has a bit of a sneaky side, huh? I'm tickled so very bright pink that you liked th last chapter so much! money makes me smile: Thanks for reviewing and I'm super pleased that you liked it. As far as using the power that Parker has, Magical Separation, that's fine with me. (And yeah, as far as I know, I'm the first to come up with that.) Thanks for asking for permission. :) 

_**The Children Of Light  
Chapter 40: Prue Love**_

"Paige!" Prue said, through firmly gritted teeth.

Piper flicked her wrist, attempting to freeze the evil soul stealing being, but it didn't work.

"Your powers can't work on me." The red haired woman said, pursing her transparent lips together. "This isn't over!" She said, vanishing in her flames.

"Now I know that the warlock did not do this!" Andy said, glaring at the youngest Charmed One.

"Well neither did I!" Paige fumed. "I did a protection potion, not a elfin potion!"

"I think we can explain." The group turned to face 2 elves.

"Are you elves too?" Piper asked.

"What does it look like?" The female elf spat.

"Nida!" The male elf grumbled.

"Well it's sort of obvious, Maro!" The female elf, Nida, fired back.

"If you'll excuse her, she's having a bad day." Maro apologized. "She and the Pixies have been fighting all week and this morning they resorted to leaving magical newts in the purity pond and..." He squirmed, feeling Nida pinch him hard, on the wrist. "Okay, okay. Anyway, we're here about you two. We sensed the sudden formation of new elves..."

"Are you Santa's elves?" Pam interrupted.

This time, both Nida and Maro snorted. "Santa! Sheesh! Santa's elves get all the credit and they are so overrated!"

"I'd take that as a 'no." Phoebe said, pulling her daughter to her. "Shh. Just listen."

Piper waved the elves on. "About the, 'formation of new elves'..."

"Right." Maro continued. "See, whenever a new elf is born, we are psychically alterted. But a few moments ago, we were altered to the formation of adult elves and we had to come investigate, because, as you all know, that's not normal."

"And when we discovered that the occurance was at none other than the Halliwell Manor..."

"We knew something had to be wrong." Maro finished.

"But why did we turn into elves?" Andy asked, waving his tiny arms in the air.

"Have you done any backfired spells or potions lately?"

Prue and Andy looked at Paige. "It was a protection potion, for the last time!" Paige said, flinging her arms into the air and emphasizing the word, 'protection'.

"Maybe we can help?"

"What were you trying to protect against?" Nida asked.

"Some soul stealing transparent demon thing." Paige inserted.

"Wh-what does this creature look like?" Maro asked.

"She has bright red hair." Phoebe answered. "We ran into a long time ago. She helped Jackson Ward, the ghost of Alcatraz prison, escape."

A picture appeared in Nida's hand. "Is this her?" She asked, handing the picture to Phoebe.

Paige peered over her sister's shoulder. "Yep."

"Do you know who she is?" Phoebe asked.

"This makes so much sense now!" Maro exclaimed.

"Hello? Still confused here!" Prue said, frantically waving her tiny hands in the air.

"She's known as The Sorceress Of Souls." Nida began. "She used to be a powerful Psychic-Fire demon, went by the name, Desdemona. Anyway, back in the time of the Renaissance, she was on a witch hunt. But she ran into a powerful witch and was planning on stealing his magic, but he cast a spell to vanquish her. She retaliated by trying to cast a counter spell, one to protect herself. The two spells ended up clashing, vanquishing her, but not really."

The Charmed Ones looked confused.

"She was vanquished, partially. More like banished to the astral realm, where ghosts remain. Her spell had prevented her from being sent to the place where demons are destroyed, but his spell had trapped her in the world between life and death. So she vowed to return to the world of the living, but in order to do that, she needed power."

"She started to steal the souls of all the dead that she could find, that hadn't moved on yet. Her favorite were witch souls, becasue they gave her much power." Maro entered. "If she had the power of a Charmed One, she would surely be able to return to the world of the living. Hell, she'd probably be more powerful than she was before."

"Yeah, that's what I saw in my premonition." Phoebe said.

"But what does this have to do with elves?" Prue asked.

"Elves are the only magical creatures that The Soul Sorceress can't get to."

"He means, if we die, she can't steal our souls." Nida explained.

"So my spell worked." Paige said.

Andy glared at his future sister-in-law. "Apparently so, but this wasn't a desired effect."

"How do we reverse it?" Piper asked, aloud.

"A new potion."

"No, it won't work."

"How do you know?" Prue asked, angered.

"Because you have to vanquish Desdemona first." Maro explained. "It's the equivalent of a failed spell. You can't just reverse it."

"But you must work fast. Just because she is an elf, doesn't mean she won't come after the soul of another Charmed One." Nida warned.

"But how do we vanquish her?" Prue asked, wanting desperately to get on with her wedding.

"A spirit must say a vanquishing spell."

Piper grinned, pointing to Penny and Patty. "And we've got two of them."

"I'm sorry..." Maro stumbled. "The spirit must be on the same magical level of power as her desired victim..."

"A Charmed One." Phoebe blurted out.

"One of has to die, in order to be able to vanquish her?" Piper said, in disbelief.

"Yes." Nida answered.

"Well how the hell is that gonna work!" Piper raged. "We can't die!"

"What about the spell that I used to vanquish Jackson Ward?" Prue asked Phoebe.

"Hey, that might work!" Phoebe agreed. "But we'd have to get her back here."

"What spell?" Piper and Paige asked, together.

"Right." Phoebe said, motioing to the attic. "Come on..."

10 Minutes Later

"So, are we in agreement?" Phoebe asked.

"But who is going to do it?"

"I will." Piper and Paige said, in unison.

"No, I won't let you." Piper scolded. "If Prue can't, then I'm next in line. I won't put you in danger, Paige."

"No, Piper! If something attacks, we'll need your firepower!" Paige defended. "It should be me."

Phoebe waved her hands. "No, it should be me. I'm familiar with this scenario and I have the weakest powers, so it should be me."

"Pheebs.."

"No!" Phoebe shook her head. "I'm doing it, end of discussion." She left the attic, without another word.

5 Minutes Later

"Okay, I've got it ready."

"But how do we lure her here?"

"I think your soul out in the open should be lure enough." Glenn entered.

"I think he's right." Phoebe agreed, as she grabbed the glass. "Wish me luck!"

Cole pulled his wife into a passionat kiss. "Be careful."

"I will, I promise."

"I love you, Phoebe."

"I love you too." Phoebe said, before pulling away and gulping down the possibly deadly potion. Seconds later, her body collapsed to the floor and her spirit rose from her body.

"Why isn't she here?" Piper asked, twittling her thumbs.

"Shh. Give her time." Leo whispered.

"But that's just it! We don't have time!"

"Desdemona!" Phoebe's spirit called. "Come and get me!" She paused, looking around. "Unless you're too chicken." She taunted.

"Phoebe..." Piper warned.

Minutes passed and Piper became more irritated. "We should give her C.P.R. now!"

"We still have another minute!" Phoebe's spirit countered, then her eyes glittered, as she saw Desdemona appear. "Finally. What took you so long? A fire, maybe?" She asked, smirking at her own little joke.

"You shouldn't be joking, little witch." Desdemona smirked, as a transparent fireball formed in her hand. "Because I'm going to kill you!" She hurled the fireball at Phoebe's spirit.

Piper raised her hands, attempting to freeze the fireball, but it didn't work. To her horror, the fireball hit Phoebe's spirit and she burst into flames, killing her spirit. "No!" Piper screamed.

"No!" Grams screamed, flinging out her arm, and sending Desdemona flying backwards.

"How'd you do that?" Glenn asked, still numb from murder.

"They're both ghosts." Nida exclaimed. "So Penny's magic works on her."

"Which means mine does too!" Patty said, raising her arms and freezing Desdemona in her tracks.

Piper slumped down next to Phoebe's body, tears pouring from her face. "No! No!" She cried, shaking her little sister's lifeless body. "You can't leave us!" She began to preform C.P.R.

"Piper!" Leo whispered, grabbing at his wife.

"No!" Piper screamed, exploding Leo, and resuming C.P.R. "No! Damnit, Phoebe come back to me!" She cried, as she blew her breath into Phoebe's chest. "Come back to me! I need you, Phoebe!" Tears streamed down her face, splashing into Phoebe's dress, and vanishing. Again, she blew another breath into Phoebe's body, and shoved against her little's sister's chest several times.

A blurry form took shape, above Piper. Then Phoebe's spirit formed, looking confused. She looked down to see Piper giving her C.P.R. and she felt herself being pulled back into her body. "Ashes to ashes, spirit it spirit, take her soul, banish this evil! Ashes to ashes, spirit it spirit, take her soul, banish this evil!"

Desdemona unfroze and began to convulse, as the spell began to take effect.

"Ashes to ashes, spirit it spirit, take her soul, banish this evil! Ashes to ashes, spirit it spirit, take her soul, banish this evil!" Phoebe's spirit continued to chant, as she spirit began to reconnect with her physical body.

"No!" Desdemona cried, as she began to fade in and out.

"Ashes to ashes, spirit it spirit, take her soul, banish this evil! Ashes to ashes, spirit it spirit, take her soul, banish this evil! Ashes to ashes, spirit it spirit, take her soul, banish this evil! Ashes to ashes, spirit it spirit, take her soul, banish this evil!" Phoebe's spirit cried out, just as her soul was taken back into her body.

Transparent fire spread around Desdemona and then she exploded into a powerful vanquish.

Phoebe awoke, gasping for breath.

"Phoebe!" Piper screamed, engulfing her sister in a tight hug. "I-I thought I'd lost you!"

"You did." Phoebe smiled, pulling away from Piper's vise grip.

"But how..."

"The spell." Maro filled in. "She was under the spell that allowed her to be resurrected if given C.P.R. in time and even though her soul was vanquished, you started C.P.R. soon enough, which brought her soul back."

"Thank goodness you blew up Leo when you did." Penny said, looking at Leo.

"What about us?" Prue asked, still an elf. As if someone had been waiting for her to ask, a white glow encircled her and Andy. Another blinding display of light filled the room and when it was gone, Prue was no longer an elf. She looked at Andy, seeing that he was human again too. "Oh, thank goodness!" She said, wrapping her arms around Andy.

"I think you should be thanking Phoebe." Andy said. "She did, after all, vanquish Desdemona."

Prue nodded. "You're right." She said, kneeling down to her sister. "Pheebs?"

"Yep?"

Prue wrapped her arms around her baby sister. "Thank you."

"Anytime, sis." Phoebe replied, as she and Prue stood up. "Anytime."

"But don't ever scare us like that again!" Paige scolded, also giving her older sister a hug.

"I promise." Phoebe said.

"I was so afraid we'd lost you, mom." Persia said, with tears in her eyes.

Pam was trying to be the tough girl, but tears were dribbling down her face.

Phoebe pulled Pam into her arms, wiping away the child's tears. "Shh..Mom's here now and I'm not going to be leaving for a long time." She said, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

Pam sniffed, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. "Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry, baby girl." Phoebe raked her hand through Pam's dark hair. "I'm so sorry."

Victor walked over to his daughter and hugged her tightly. "If you ever do that again..."

"You'll ground me?"

Victor laughed, running his hand through his baby girl's hair. "I don't know what I'd do." He finished. "But do know that it wouldn't be good."

Phoebe grinned. "Sorry, daddy."

"You know, Pheebs. You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"What?" Phoebe asked, feigning hurt.

"You always have to have the spotlight!" Prue continued, putting emphasis on 'always'. "I can't even be the star on my wedding day!"

Phoebe laughed. "Oh, Prue, I'm sorry." She set Pam down.

"Well, you kind of did deserve that, Prue." Piper quipped.

"How so?" Prue glared, folding her arms over her chest.

"You stole the spotlight on my wedding day." Piper returned, folding her arms in the same way as her elder sister.

Prue's face turned red. "Well...I.."

"A huh." Piper smirked, raising her eyebrows.

"Guys, come on. Let's get back to this wedding!" Phoebe broke in.

"Well Pheebs was just doing you a favor." Paige replied. "After all, we want you to be able to wear that expensive dress for as long as possible. Because by tonight, we all know where it won't be."

"Paige!" Prue said, her face turning dark crimson.

Paige grinned, hiding behind Piper.

"Well, she's right you know. After all, Prue's the woman who has to have sex on the first date." Piper quipped.

"Piper!" Prue said, glaring.

"'It was not the first date!'" Phoebe said, trying to imitate Prue.

"It wasn't!" Prue defended.

"High School doesn't count!" Piper winked.

Penny clapped her hands. "Girls, girls! I think we've had enough chit chat. Let's get back to the wedding!"

Everyone began to file out of the kitchen, as Penny walked over to Prue. Nida and Maro bid goodbyes and vanished.

"Not that I don't agree with your sisters." Penny whispered, before ducking away from her granddaughter and heading out with the others.

"Grams!" Prue said, blushing like mad.

Andy laughed. "Hey, I'm suffering here too, but you have to admit...You are a go getter."

Prue glared at her lover. "You know...If you keep it up, you just won't get any."

Andy clamped his mouth shut, as he and Prue entered the room.

Prue smiled, upon seeing Pearl at the front doors, welcoming Brandon in for the wedding.

"Prue."

Prue looked at Andy. "Right." She said, taking her places in front of Penny and Andy did the same.

Penny flicked her wrist, causing Prue's veil to flow down in front of her face."Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded and the room became quiet. "Good." Penny said, glancing from Andy to Prue. "We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Prudence Halliwell and Andrew Trudeau, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?"

"Yes." Prue said.

"Yes." Andy returned.

"Please face each other and take hands."

Prue and Andy turnd to each other, taking hands.

"Andy, you may recite your vows." Penny said.

"Prue, I've loved you for as long as I can remember." Andy said. "Since that day out on the sidewalk, when I asked you if you wanted to play tag with me. We were both four. I swear, that memory of you is the earliest thing I can ever remember and it means the world to me. You mean the world to me and you've even given me an amazing daughter. Nobody compares to you, Prue. I love you."

"Prue, you may recite your vows."

Prue gently squeezed Andy's hands. "Although I couldn't see to admit it, I've always loved you. You're my soul mate, Andy. Without you, I'd be lost forever. You know my every want and need and you can fill it. When I lost you, a part of me died with you. But the day I got you back, was the day I began to live again. I love you, Andrew."

"Here before witnesses,Prudence andAndrew have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows." Penny said, before motioning her hand at a golden cord. It telekinetically tied loosely around Prue and Andy's hands.

"Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." Prue and Andy said, in perfect harmony.

"So mote it be." Penny said.

"So mote it be." The remaining people in the room chorused.

"Kiss your bride, Andrew." Penny whispered.

Andy grinned, lifting Prue's veil and pressing his lips to Prue's, in a passion filled kiss that left the room speechless.

Penny waved her hand. "I present to you, Mrs. and Mr. Prudence and Andrew Halliwell Trudeau."

Prue turned her back to the group and waved her hand, telekinetically tossing the bouquet out.

"I got it, I got it!" Phiona yelled, raising her hands for the bouquet.

"No you don't!" Pearl yelled, as she jumped up, shoving her hands in front of her cousin and catching the bouquet.

Andy covered his mouth, supressing a laugh. _I knew she'd get it._ He thought, as he watched his niece walk over and seat herself next to Brandon.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Pearl asked, as she showed Brandon the bouquet.

Brandon nodded and plucked a flower from the bouquet, then gently placed it in Pearl's dark hair. "And it looks ever prettier on you." He said, making Pearl blush.

"It's time for the first dance." Penny announced, telekinetically turning on the stero to the predetermined song. "Paige, if you will?"

Paige waved her hand, orbing away off of the chairs, making room to dance.

Everyone else moved out of the way, leaving only Prue and Andy.

Prue leaned her head into Andy's shoulder, as Andy wrapped his arms around her. Their bodies began to sway, as their song began to play. Shania Twain's, 'You're Still The One'.

"When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love."

Prue closed her eyes, letting Andy lead her. She felt safe in his arms, it was the only place in the world that she could truly just let go.

"Looks like we made it, look how we've come my baby. We mighta took the long way, we knew we'd get there someday."

Andy ran his hand across Prue's raven hair. He loved her so much and it still seemed surreal that they had gone through so much, yet they were finally here; married.

"They said, 'I bet they'll never make it.' But just look at us holding on. We're still together, still going strong.

You're still the one. You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to. You're still the one I want for life. You're still the one. You're still the one that I love, the only one I dream of. You're still the one I kiss good night.

Ain't nothin' better, we beat the odds together. I'm glad we didn't listen. Look at what we would be missin'.

They said, 'I bet they'll never make it.' But just look at us holding on. We're still together, still going strong.

You're still the one. You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to. You're still the one I want for life. You're still the one. You're still the one that I love, the only one I dream of. You're still the one I kiss good night.

You're still the one. You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to. You're still the one I want for life. You're still the one. You're still the one that I love, the only one I dream of. You're still the one I kiss good night.

I'm so glad we made it. Look how far we've come my baby."

As the song came to an end, Andy leaned in, giving Prue another passionate kiss. "You're still the one."

As a new song began, everyone else began to join on the 'dance floor'. Leo wrapped his arms around Piper and pulled her into a slow dance, Paige was wrapped securely in Glenn's arms, Cole was holding Phoebe as close as he could, and even Sheila was swaying in Darryl's arms.

Brandon shyly tugged at Pearl's hand. "W-wanna dance?" He asked.

Pearl blushed. "I-I've never..."

"Me too. But, I mean, I know if you don't wanna.."

"I do." Pearl answered.

Brandon smiled, wrapping his arms gently around Pearl's waist, and leading her to where everyone was dancing.

Pearl leaned her head onto Brandon's shoulder, as they swayed back and forth.

"You look really pretty, today." Brandon whispered.

Pearl blushed. "You too...Uh, good, I mean."

"Thanks." Brandon replied, before quickly planting a soft kiss on Pearl's cheek.

Pearl stopped, staring at Brandon.

"I-I'm sorry.."

"No, it's okay." Pearl whispered, returning his kiss with a kiss of her own, on his cheek.

Brandon blinked and pulled Pearl close, resuming the slow dance.

Pandora tugged sweetly at D.J.'s sleeve. "D.J.?"

D.J. glanced down at his father's best friend's daughter. "Yeah?"

"Wanna dance wit me?"

D.J. blushed. "Uh.."

"Pwease?" Pandora begged, batting her eyes.

"Sure." D.J. said, feeling silly as he let Pandora stand on his shoes and 'dance' with him. But then again, Andy's family was like family to him. Pandora was like a sister to him, whether he'd be willing to admit it or not.

"Hey baby." Persia said, plucking Prissandra from her playpen. "Let's enjoy this, Missy." She said, as she began rocking her little cousin in time with the music.

"Phi, dance with me!" Pam said, wanting in on the fun.

Phiona raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to dance with guys?"

"No." Pam replied.

Phiona shrugged, grabbing her cousin's hand and spinning her around. "I saw that in a movie."

"Cool. I wanna do it to you." Pam said, spinning Phiona around. "Hey, what about this?" She asked, spinning Phiona and then shimmering them out, mid spin, only to shimmer in on the other side of the room, finishing the spin.

"That was so cool!" Phiona exclaimed, as she and Pam continued to make their own dance moves up.

"Patty, may I have this dance?" Victor asked.

"Of course." Patty said, taking her ex-husband's hand and twirling onto the dance floor.

Penny smiled a distant smile, watching the happy couples and her great granddaughters.

"Penny?"

Penny spun around, upon hearing an all too familiar voice. "Jack?"

Jack Halliwell smiled, taking Penny's hand. "Care to dance?"

Tears formed in the great witch's eyes. "Yes." She breathed, as she and her husband spun into a dance.

Prue looked around, seeing the happiness that surrounded her. Her heart jumped, upon seeing her parents together, as well as her grandparents together. She kissed Andy again, basking in his eternal love. As they twirled in the center of the room, Prue noticed that the front doors was slightly open, mostly likely from Pearl letting Brandon in earlier; after all, the Manor doors were heavy. Prue squinted her eyes, magically shutting the doors of the Halliwell Manor.

**_THE END!_**

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this and your opinions would be nice! There will be a sequel called, "Every Halliwell Counts"! It will be up soon, however I will be very busy this week/weekend, because I'm packing to go on a trip to the most sinful city in Nevada (and it's for school). So there may not be quite as many updates from now until next weekend. Again, thank you all who reviewed this story!


End file.
